Code Lyoko: Code International
by Ares-A
Summary: A post season 4 fanfiction involving an international crisis with the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A returning. Please review comment. The beginning may sem Mary Sue but it gets better. Criticism is always acceptable to better the story because your the one reading it. Pics of OC monsters on deviantart. To find them my name is TheDominator25
1. Prologue

Code Lyoko: Code International

Prologue:

Aelita had lost her father, X.A.N.A was destroyed and the supercomputer was shut down. The Lyoko Warriors retired and the sun shined high above Kadic during the noontime in lunch. Odd managed to get seconds on food and he probably would've fought for it too, today was burger day. The gates of Kadic were shut but then a blue sedan pulls up to the gate, the passenger door opens and a dark-skinned boy wearing a brown polo shirt with white stripes and tennis shoes exited the vehicle with a letter, a suitcase and a laptop. His presence brought with him a warning, a man with faded grey hair and beard sat in the driver's seat with black glasses. His body was frizzing in and out as the specter was weakening and the connection was straining.

"The supercomputer's power is declining, protect my daughter, protect all the warriors Loiyok."

"Mr. Hopper I will not fail you, should I tell everything to them now sir?"

"Piece by piece nephew, you are Aelita's cousin but she has never met you."

"What of her mother?" The boy turned and faced Franz.

"The, the, the letter will explain. Deliver it to her room in secret, she, she, she, she must not know why you are here yet." The specter faded and disappeared then came back. "I must leave and regain power on Lyoko."

"Be safe uncle," Loiyok waived and Hopper smiled at his nephew before closing the door and driving off. The battle was to begin within months of his arrival.


	2. Meeting Loiyok Xanmas

CH 1 Meet Loiyok Xanmas

Jeremie sat next to Aelita in the third row of the classroom.

"Students we have a new arrival in our class. This is Loi… Loiy…"

"Please call me Stephen Xanmas."

"Alright then class this is Stephen Xanmas. Take a see next to William Dunbar with the black hair."

"Xanmas," Jeremie muttered. "Too close for comfort." He was about to lift his computer out but then Aelita placed her hand on his and pressed the lid down.

"Its not possible Jeremie, X.A.N.A is gone, we saw it ourselves."

"You're right, I'll dismiss it." The couple turned their attention back to the teacher. Today's lesson was in the theory of teleportation, something only Aelita and few others actually experienced. Loiyok sat next to William, greeting him with a warm smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Stephen." William spoke.

"I'm glad you approve William. I'm sure we will be the best of friends."

As the afternoon drew on the break from class was moderately noisy. Loiyok decided to sit against the hallway and busily work on his laptop trying to pinpoint a way into the Lyoko system from the school. Jeremie sat on the bench on the opposite side of the courtyard and couldn't help but stare at Stephen, he reminded him so much of himself in many fights against X.A.N.A, always running counter programs, installing updates that sometimes glitched the system, being attacked by X.A.N.A controlled minions….

"Jeremie?"

"Huh?" He broke out of his trance to find Odd standing next to him.

"You ok?" Odd questioned. "You look like you've been hypnotized."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Obviously you have something against Stephen."

"You already met him?"

"Sure I did. He was in the recreation room ten minutes ago. Served me well in ping pong, who knew you could smack a ball right off the edge of the table, make it bounce over the next and then onto the other corner?"

"Yeah I suppose."  
"You still don't like him?"

"No, no its not that I don't like him it's just his last name that's got me intrigued. I mean doesn't it sound like you know who?

"Well Einstein since you're so interested why don't you go and talk to him? I'm sure that you'll find him not as evil as you think."

Back on the opposite side of the courtyard Loiyok was growing furious. There was no connection and no connection meant no access to the system. "The computer must be shut off"

"Hey Stephen, Jeremie called to him as he walked over. Loiyok switched the screen to Spiral Knights on Steam.

"Oh hey um…"

"Jeremie. Jeremie Belpois. We had the same science class together."

"Nice to meet you Jeremie."

Jeremie sat next to Loiyok observing the computer. "Nice laptop you got there."

"Yeah it's an Alienware XTJ."

"An AXTJ!" Jeremie was surprised. "How did you get one of those? Their extremely expensive and extremely hard to come by."

"My uncle works in the computer industry. He got this for my birthday about a year ago. Told me to be extra careful with it."

"I would too if I had that technology."

The two conversed until the bell rang and they went to their separate classes. As Loiyok walked down the hallway he bumped into Sissi who was too busy to see where she was going while on her cell phone.

"Watch it twerp." She yelled in an unpleasant manner. "Just because you're new doesn't mean you can get expelled with a week.

Loiyok disregarded her heinous demeanor and entered the class and was surprised to see his cousin and Ulrich. He quickly glanced at her as she looked down at her desk. She was sad and not the cheering little cousin he knew when they owned the cabin in the snow. Shifting his attention back to where he was walking he sat in the middle of the row with Aelita on the left and Ulrich on the right. Ulrich got up from his desk and sat next to Loiyok. "So you're Stephen? Jeremie's been talking a lot about you."

"Has he now?" His response was towards Ulrich but he noticed that Aelita had lifted her eyes toward the two and was listening in.

"Well I must be getting popular already."

"Trust me if its popularity you want talk to Sissi, the pricipal's daughter."

"Ughh." Loiyok grumbled in disguist. "I already had an encounter with her on my way to class. It was highly disturbing. How are you with Yumi? Things going well?"

"How do you know about that?" Ulrich demanded, a little enraged.

"Sissi told me." He lied. "Apparently news spreads fast around here. I'm sorry if I violated your boundaries."

"Ehh its no biggie." Ulrich calmed down. "At least you apologized, most just snicker."

"Trust me man. You and her should be together and no one should interfere with that."

Aelita turned her eyes back to the teacher and the boys listened to a dull sermon of mathematics.

The class ended and Loiyok was about to be assigned a room near the other students. But using his program he hacked into the system and managed to get a room all to himself. Night finally fell on what seemed an eternity of an afternoon and he smiled as he looked outside the window. He had acquainted himself with all the guys but now came the hard part, talking to girls. Yumi and his cousin Aelita were probably the nicest people he was going to get but until his primary goal was finished he would have to hold off on meeting them until later. The primary goal, activate the supercomputer.

The night crept in as Aelita lay in her bed, pondering the thoughts that pained her heart. Dad was gone and nothing could bring him back, even Jeremie's best attempts to find him were futile as multi-agent system killed X.A.N.A. Oh how she hated that virus, the virus took her father away. Her lip quivered and tears ran down her flushed cheeks.

"Why dad, why did you have to die?" She sat up in her bed as her stomach felt sick, like she had to go to the restroom. In fact she did and with that though she got up from her bed and walked to the door but then an envelope slipped underneath the small gap between the door, it was addressed to her. She picked it up, _Aelita Schaeffer_ is said. It smelled of flowers and honey which quieted her stomach. She opened the door and looked out only to see the back of a boy in a black jacket heading down the hallway towards the stairs. Aelita questioned on whether she should follow the mystery deliverer but her stomach changed her mind. She would go to the restroom then come back and read the letter. After being relieved of pee she sat on her bed and opened the letter with wonderment. Inside was a detailed letter from… her mother?

Dear Aelita,

It has been a while since I've wrote to you and I wanted to check up on you again. I received word that you defeated X.A.N.A and I congratulate you on you success with your friends. I also have heard that your father has passed in a final effort to destroy X.A.N.A and I know you probably grieve with a heavy heart, I do as well but I write to you today to tell you that I love you as much as your father did and that you have not lost everything but you will gain so much more. At the bottom of this letter is an address in which you can mail back to me so we can always stay in contact Aelita. Hope to hear from you soon sweetie.

Love,

Mrs. Schaeffer

Aelita's eyes welled up with tears of joy. Her father was gone but her mother was here to comfort her and could talk to her again without the threat of X.A.N.A. She silently thanked the deliverer and drifted off to sleep with the letter placed on her lamp set.

The night was cold compared to the day as Loiyok ran through the forest. The jacket offered some protection but the majority of it was light and easy to cool down. In addition he carried heavy equipment, an electronic pick lock, a crowbar and a flashlight. Finally he made his way to the factory which stood like a kingdom, proud and tall with a water moat surrounding it. The door was chained and magnetically locked outside, an easy problem. Taking out the electric pick lock which could attach to any surface he hacked the control panel and ripped at the chains with the crowbar. An affirmative beep came from the panel and the door lifted with a groan. The interior was dark, the ropes that hung from the ceiling blended in with the darkness. Loiyok took out the flashlight and scanned the area, a ceiling support that touched the bottom floor was nearby and used it to climb down. The elevator lift was surprisingly left on as he boarded and descended to the third floor where the supercomputer and scanner room resided. He entered the chamber which held the supercomputer in all its majesty. He reached the lift the latch but couldn't get his hand entirely around it for it was welded on with crappy workmanship, obviously done by Jeremie. Loiyok placed the edge of the crowbar underneath the latch and started to lift the bar. The welded metal started bending like glue and strained to keep the latch down. After a few more tugs the latch was halfway up and then Loiyok pushed with all his arm strength against the straining metal which finally gave, the latch flipped up and the supercomputer powered up like a turbine. Electricity flowed through the circuits and power came to the scanner room. The first part of his mission was complete as he climbed up the ladder to the holo-map room, an image of Carthage spinning slowly. Loiyok sat in the chair and loaded up the screen, a firewall presented itself but Loiyok easily bypassed it. Entering a series of codes a chat screen came up that linked him directly to his uncle.

"The computer is back online uncle." He typed

"Very good nephew, did you deliver the letter?"

"Yes and I'm sure Aelita's spirits have been lifted dramatically. She seemed very sad and alone but Auntie Schaeffer's letter is bound to relieve her. May we proceed on to business?"

"Certainly, since your training back at the hub I have seen your techniques improve greatly, including coding for creatures. I want you to create a few creatures, go on Lyoko and test out their abilities including the summoning code that you have inside your identification card. Once you get aquatinted with the sectors, go to Carthage and insert some of your ID into the core which should give you full ability to summon where you please and some invulnerability to the effects of the digital sea. Remember to monitor how much power your creations use as they must be within the power level of the supercomputer's capabilities. The files of X.A.N.A's monsters should help."

"Should my creations also bear a symbol to distinguish themselves from X.A.N.A's monsters?"

"Yes."

"What should I use?"

"Something everyone can remember, as I bring in the other teams to link up with you, you are the only operative standing between X.A.N.A and his source of power."

"What of Jeremie and the others?"

"Knowing their past skills they will catch on eventually, sooner the better."

"So exploit weird occurrences as much as possible?"

"If you can yes, good luck Loiyok."

The chat ended and the screen was left blank. Loiyok pondered where he should start and brought the X.A.N.A files searching over the monsters. All seemed interesting as he looked at the design of the Blok, Hornet and Kankrelot. Each was easy to code and low on power usage yet their weak points were easily exposed to the enemy with the exception of the tricky Blok. The Krabbe, Manta, Tarantula were moderate in use followed by the Megatank, Creeper and mind controlling Scyphozoa. Loiyok decided the leave the Kongre, Shark and mysterious Squid for later uses in fights in the digital sea, if they ever happened. The final monster on the list was the Kolossus which required a massive amount of power to create, a last resort. He pulled up the Blok file and modified the shape of the cube to a pyramid with four sides. The original Blok had a laser, freeze ray and sonic ray with the target eye placed in the back. He removed the legs and placed a hover booster to keep it afloat. Loiyok kept the laser, replaced the freeze ray with a missile mod. It had the ability to shoot four missiles at one time for cleaning large crowds. However the missiles were modified to detonate once they hit a solid object, whether it be ground or a countering shot from an enemy. The sonic cannon he replaced with a flamethrower that had a range of ten. The file was uploaded and placed in the ID card. Next he took the Hornet and trimmed its fat, bulky body into the form of a yellow jacket which was more nimble and faster. The primary weapon was in the stinger but was also in the pinchers of the mouth. With two lasers armed he added a thin plate shield that protected the place where the weak point would be. It would be able to sustain one hit before leaving the weak spot open to attack. He uploaded the file also but forgot two important things. Names and the icon to put on them. The Blok was a pyramid and slightly more effective, Pyramid of Doom sounded nice but too long to say. Its acronym POD sounded absurd. TOP sounded better, so he named it that, the icon it bore was universal, a hexagon with a dot in the middle. The saved the symbol and applied it to all his creations. The modified Hornet was named a Shrike because its wings sounded like small screaming jet engines when it flew. Quite content with what he created he set a delay timer for the scanner room and placed his destination in the Desert Sector, it was time to go to work, time to go to Lyoko.


	3. Mission of the Knight

CH2 Mission of the Knight

Loiyok stepped inside the scanner pod and few seconds later the door closed. The transfer sequence began, followed by the scan then virtualization. He materialized on the ridge of a canyon dressed in a combination of Assassin's Creed and Spiral Knight attire. They were two of his favorite games, Altair's hood, gloves and boots but with Spiral Knight armor and a combined Shock/Fire Brandish. Since the rules of the games didn't apply here his Brandish was pretty dang powerful like a six star weapon, if that even existed. The desert was deserted and very hot, dry and dusty like, virtual dust. A tower resided nearby at the edge of the sector, the aura around it was white signifying it was neutral. Loiyok took in the scene and whipped out his weapon, looked like Arthur's Excalibur it resonated with fire and electricity tingling from its sharp edge to the handle. He rarely used his sword though because he rarely got the chance to actually test it. He thrusted the sword into the ground and started the summoning of the Pods. Two of them virtualized on the sides of him and landed in the dirt. They looked at him in curiosity, their thoughts digitally linked, who were they and what were they created for they asked him.

"You are my creations, the first breed of new type of creature. I'm your creator."

"What do we do?"

"You help assist in a fight that we must win, a fight against an evil threat. You already know what that threat is."

"X.A.N.A is the threat," they responded.

"Very good. You are equipped with three weapons, you see that boulder over there? Shoot it with your laser."

Immediately the Pods rotated and fired at the boulder with deadly accuracy.

"Good. Switch to your missiles and fire at the same boulder."

The Pods obeyed and missiles screamed from their faces and destroyed the boulder in a matter of seconds.

"Lastly try out your flamethrowers."

The Pods again obeyed and released a monstrous flame that expanded the farther it went.

"Well your weapons systems are in order and functioning properly."

"Pardon my intrusion again master," the first Pod said, "But do we have names?"

"Names?" Loiyok questioned.

"Yes, names sir." The second chimed in.

"Why do you guys sound like British citizens?"

"We honestly don't know."

"Anyhow your name shall be Leet." He pointed to the first Pod. "And you will be called Zack," he said to the second. "I will rematerialize you when I reach the mountain sector." With a wave of his hands the two Pods disappeared into segments of code and Loiyok jumped from the canyon wall into the ravine below. He sprinted for the tower and jumped into its transfer pipe that lend into the base of another tower. When he stepped outside he was in the Forest Sector.

"Argh, I still need to fix the directory system so I can go where I need to go." Compared to the hot desert the forest was humid and mild with a light coolness to the area. Another tower couldn't be far from here so started running down the path in hopes he would eventually find one.

Odd and Ulrich were still up, talking as guys would do. The subject was completely relatable, the girls they've met in the past. Both lay in their beds with the arms behind their heads, Kiwi was sleep and lightly snoring on the floor, his small tongue just hanging out his mouth.

"Remember when Jeremie met Taelita and thought it was Aelita?" Ulrich chuckled.

"Yeah," Odd laughed lowly. "Einstein really had it going for him, imagine what Aelita thought. At least now he stepped up his game after X.A.N.A being destroyed. They went out last week."

"They did? What happened, Jeremie never mentioned it."

"Oh said it was the best moment of his life, Aelita really dressed up for the occasion even though they were just going to the movies."  
"What did they go see?"

"I don't remember," Odd scratched his chin. "But I do know that it landed a good kiss on the lips for Jeremie afterwards. He must've really picked a good movie to get a kiss like that on the first night. Me being a love expert and all, I really applaud him."

"Hmmm." Ulrich thought. "So Mr. Love Expert what about you and Sam, you guys still talking?"

"Sam is…, well she is doing ok. She got sick recently and had to skip a few days."

"Sure she isn't playing hooky like us?"

"What Sam? No way, she is actually taking a few of her key studies seriously. Although I will admit I kinda miss her rebellious side from time to time. Yumi doing ok?"

"We're in a knot right now but the majority of the time were ok I guess."

"Do you guys do anything?" Odd persisted.

"What do you mean?" Ulrich's voice became moderate in tone.

"I don't really know, well, actually I do know. Do you two kiss or anything? You guys have been around each other since we first got arrived at Kadic and really never said a word until either one of your lives were threatened. A better example was the arrival of William."

"Hey I'm sure I have her attention. I mean she sometimes looks at him but she stays with me." Ulrich defended his emotions, trying not to lose control.

"You didn't fully answer my question but I'll let you off the hook for now." Odd yawned. "Alright buddy I'm turning in for the night."

"I might as well too, it's not like I'm going to stay up doing anything else, unlike Jeremie."

"Oh let him live," Odd mumbled. His words slurred as he drifted into sleep.

Loiyok was moving fast at the edge of the Ice Sector on the back of the Shrike, flying above the Digital Sea. After finally getting out of the humid Forest Sector he went to the fairly weathered Mountain Sector. Who knew the faces of the mountains could be so smooth, usually their rocky and uneven surfaces dared only the expert climber to take on such a challenge. But the Ice Sector proved to be a cold wonderland, a timid place of freedom and shiny rocks. It sickened Loiyok's mind that X.A.N.A's monsters may once again rise and pervert its surface. His Shrike was one to be admired; Loiyok made the wings blue and the surface of the wings were covered in white hexagons. Its body was a dull white and its eyes were a pine green.

"Master, who is X.A.N.A?" Mike asked. He named the Shrike Michael but then shortened it to Mike.

"X.A.N.A is a multi-agent virus bent on taking over mankind, if he can't do that then he will destroy it instead. He is kinda like Skynet from Terminator."

"Who's Skynet?"

"Never mind, you have seen the movie. Nevertheless just like your fellow creature family I must test your skills to see if your performance is optimal. I created a few targets around this corner for you to shoot down. Lets see what you got."

"Prepare to be surprised." Mike chattered. His wings increased speed as he flew faster around the bend. A series of red spheres floated in their flight path ahead of them.

"Open fire."

Mike charged a laser and fired several blasts at the spheres. The first exploded on contact but deployed shrapnel upon detonation. The others did the same as Mike evaded with ease around the sharp bits of code.

"Your maneuvers are quite effective, I'll give you that but lets see how fast you can go. Pull up to the surface, a course is waiting for you."

Mike obeyed and pulled up to the icy ridge, walls of transparent code lined the area twisting and turning in a straight path that eventually looped back around to the starting place. Loiyok dismounted and Mike readied his wings.

"On you mark… get set… GO!"

The Shrike shot forward taking on the easy curves in fluent motions of left and right. Then came the zigzags. Mike broke hard right but the wall loomed right in front of him, he tried to correct his trajectory but slammed into the wall, it shocked him and took some of his lifepoints away. Loiyok designed this Shrike to be special and have some amount of life points instead of exploding on contact. He took the other corners slower and eventually came to the straightaway where his wings came in handy as he speed up to where small lines of turbulence starting streaking off the edges of his wings. Mike came back around and headed for the three loops over the Digital Sea. The first was small and he easily had enough speed to take the second one but started slowing down on the incline to the third. Stamina and endurance poured in with swells of adrenaline pumping into his wings. He climbed higher and higher on the incline and reached the top, now came the fun part, going down. He kept his wings close and dove straight down the loop, a digital mach cone formed around him. Loiyok's jaw dropped at the sight before realizing that Mike was going to fast and coming straight at him.

"Mike STOP!" Loiyok yelled.

The Shrike casted his wings out to cause resistance and started slowing down but it wasn't enough and crashed into Loiyok, the two tumbled for a few feet before stopping.

Mike looked at his master who looked pleased with his performace.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Mike chirped. "CAN I DO IT AGAIN PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

"Maybe another time Mike," another voice answered him.

Loiyok looked over his creature's wing to see the blue-pink orb of Franz Hopper floating in front of them

"Uncle, I didn't see you there." Loiyok was startled, he placed his hand on the forehead of Mike and the Shrike disappeared with a pincher smile.

"Looks like your creatures are having fun, and so are you."

"Correct on both assumptions. I'm guessing it's time to go to Carthage?"

"Yes is it. The morning is almost upon you in the real world so called Scipo to transport you there. A white orb bearing a blue X.A.N.A symbol was spinning towards them and engulfed them. They moved fast over the Digital Sea and into the core room. The core of Lyoko, connected by its three coded tubes rotated suspended above them.

"Place your hand on the core so you may gain a connection," Franz commanded.

Loiyok obeyed and immediately on contact he could feel the power fill his body as well as some of his own leave him, the connection was made, he could feel himself being able to summon at will. It felt amazing, the power, the control, he would be able to fight on a higher level then ever before.

The beauty of the Ice Sector remained luminous as the electric tubes that fed into the towers remained cream colored but suddenly a small violent pulse shook the ground. The tubes lit up with a constant red blip of light feeding into the tower. Another vibration, a stronger one shook the ground of the Ice Sector. The tower aura turned blood red.


	4. Reinstated

CH 3 Reinstated

Franz felt the disturbance, it chilled him to his digital bones. Wait he did have any but if he did it freaked the crap out of him. Loiyok finished the transfer and faced the shaking orb.

"Franz what's wrong?"

"It's X.A.N.A, he's in the Ice Sector, and has activated a tower."

"That's impossible, he doesn't have enough power to even summon a monster to his aid."

"I know it doesn't make much sense but if X.A.N.A has power then he is again a full threat."

"I can go and deactivate the tower."

"Not yet you can't. I sense the core's power hasn't fully resided in you yet so your code is still terminal and can't function correctly."

"So what do we do?" Loiyok was irritated.

"We have one choice, you have to bring Aelita here to enter the Code Lyoko."  
"WHAT!" It's in the middle of the night. She's sleep probably having dreams about you, auntie and her friends in a pink garden."

"Do you have a better solution?" Hopper questioned.

"Can't you do it?"

"No, I can't risk X.A.N.A knowing that I'm still alive."

"Well Aelita isn't going to come without an explanation on the events."

"Then find a way to put her under and bring her here. If she wakes on Lyoko you can say it's a dream."

Loiyok sighed reluctantly. "Fine."

The tower was red, the battlezone set, Maica was pleased with her work. Being a conduit for her father was one of the best things she felt like doing at the time. In addition she acted like a shield against the multi-agent antivirus Jeremie flooded Lyoko with, X.A.N.A was completely protected.

"Father I have accessed the power stored here in the tower, are you ready?"

"I am child, prepare to transfer." X.A.N.A responded coldly. "The Warriors will be happy to see an old friend."

Back on the real world a Creeper was virtualized inside the forest.

"I have successfully reached the enemy my Lord." The Creeper digitally talked with X.A.N.A

"Good. Proceed with the plan, nothing stands in your way as I know they are all sleeping."

"At once my Lord."

"I am still weak so you must not fail, I might be able to send reinforcements upon your arrival to the facility." X.A.N.A added.

The Creeper began moving through the forest at an alarming speed and soon the outer fence was in its sights. It moaned quietly as it approached the gate.

Scanner pod number one opened up and Loiyok stepped out in a hurry. He got to the main room and grabbed the crowbar he used to break in earlier to defend himself and ran out the factory.

The Creeper charged a laser blast and fired through the lock, as the hole melted cherry red through the weak metal. It continued to crawl but then stopped, sensing the presence of another monster nearby. Two red lightning balls spontaneously combusted before the Creeper as two Kankrelots virtualized and met the Creeper, they nodded at its presence and the threesome opened the main door into the school.

Jim was aroused from his sleep from the sudden noise and immediately sat up in his bed with bed hair and grabbed his flashlight to investigate. The monsters were farther down the hall as Jim came out his room and headed to the melted gate. He wore a sleeveless shirt and Hot Tamales pajama pants, you could really smell the spicy cinnamon. He looked at the melted lock and due to his sleep thought little of it but nevertheless someone broke in or was breaking out. His assumption led to breaking out as no further noises came from inside.

"Darn kids." He mumbled. "They'll be back and first thing I'm gonna do is give'em a piece of my mind for waking me this early in the morning." But then rapid footsteps approached from the forest and Jim smiled, the culprit was coming straight towards him. Jim ran head-on to meet the criminal.

Loiyok saw the flashlight and changed course, diving into a nearby shrubbery and waited for Jim to pass. Jim stopped and rotated quickly around, looking for him. He gave up his search and turned around which gave Loiyok the advantage. He ran behind Jim and chopped his nerve which knocked him out. He would have to worry about moving the body after he dealt with the imminent threat.

The Lots stood guard at the bottom of the staircase while the Creeper slithered up the first floor. Maica could see from Lyoko as the objective drew closer, the targets unknowing that their death was only a few steps… well in this case a couple slithers away. Loiyok ran to the emergency stairs and saw the Kankrelots. They turned and fired, Loiyok dodged left and tossed the crowbar into the first Kankrelot which faded away. The second fired and hit Loiyok in his left arm, it went numb with pain. It fired again as Loiyok took cover behind a storage bin, coaxing his arm.

The Creeper was in the hall looking for the first target, another low moan in anticipation. Loiyok was running out of time. The Kankrelot kept the pressure on and continued firing, but was surprised at Loiyok's risk of running out and taking the monster head-on. The monster fired but Loiyok dove right and grabbed the crowbar and hammer the Kankrelot which then faded. He bolted up the stairs and heard a laser blast, his heart sank and he ran down the hall, his feet thumping. The Creeper killed anyone but was about to as it blew the handle off Yumi's door and pushed it aside. It targeted Yumi, the laser charging and growing bigger. Loiyok ran around the corner of the door and grabbed the tall of the Creeper. Started it shot upward barely missing Yumi's head but leaving a burnt hole in the wall. The loud bang didn't wake her up but the Creeper was enraged by the interference and turned to fire at Loiyok who continued pulling on its tail outside into the hallway. The Creeper fired again but Loiyok lifted its tail in the path of the shot. Roaring in path the monster whiplashed its tail and tossed Loiyok down the hallway. It fired again, Loiyok rolled left but landed on his numb arm, he squinted in pain. It fired again and again, Loiyok flipped back and ducked to avoid the second shot that nearly took his head off. He regained strength in his legs and sprinted towards the Creeper who fired more shots but like a football player Loiyok juked left and right and overtook the Creeper, knocking it down on its back. He took the crowbar in his right hand and smashed the head of the Creeper as it faded away into electric smoke. The victory was short felt as he still had to bring Aelita to Lyoko, but how? To ensure her being sleep he grabbed a sedative from the nurse's office after picking the lock with a hairpin he found in Yumi's dorm. He applied little as the sun began to rise over the horizon, he looked at the clock, it was 6:30, class started at 8:50 but the school would be up and running at 7:00. Time was of the essence and he hoisted his cousin over his right shoulder and bolted out the school but stopped short. He almost forgot about Jim in the forest as he found his unconscious body. Placing Aelita down he tugged the bulky man back to Kadic, leaned him against his bed then returned to Aelita and headed for the factory. Upon arrival he immideatley virtualized them both to the Ice Sector.

Maica growled lowly, the mission failed all by the actions of an unknown assailant and whoever he was he certainly was good looking but interfered with her father's plan. Now he would have to wait until the tower gained enough power for another transfer.

"Maica you have enemies coming from the north. Dispose of them."

"I will father and nothing will stop….." She looked up and there stood on the icy ridge an armored warrior and lifeless girl over his shoulder. He placed the girl down and then jumped off the ridge in a bounding leap and landed 5 yards in front of her. Loiyok faced his opponent, his Brandish ready to fight but then lowered the weapon to gaze upon the girl who did the same. Both Loiyok and Maica were stunned at each others presence. Maica looked at Loiyok's muscle built features, and large feet. His face was unique and handsome, she felt attracted to him. Loiyok looked at Maica all over, her armor was more of a suit, fashioned to fit her sleek body. It was a combination of black and red, her shoes merged with her clothes, similar to Aelita. She had a longer skirt and azure colored hair, her eyes were violet like the night sky with a red outline around the pupils. On each side of her face on her cheeks was the sign of X.A.N.A glowing a dull red. Attached to her back was a staff with two swords ejecting from the tip of each end. Loiyok had to admit, despite her being the enemy she was rare sight to behold, the child of X.A.N.A. Both snapped out of their trances knowing they were on opposite sides. Loiyok had to make this fight quick as time was again not in his favor. He ran towards her, sword in hand. Narrowing her eyes Maica jumped up and struck downward, a blade of energy descended from above. Loiyok leapt up and countered the blast with his own. They passed each other and swung, their weapons clashed before they both hit the ground facing away from each other, then turning back to face the opponent.

"And you are?" Loiyok inquired.

"My name is Maica, daughter of the mighty X.A.N.A whom you now threaten. And you?"

"Loiyok Xanmas, I believe I encountered your forces when you tried to kill my friends." "So that was you who took down the Creeper?"

"Indeed but I can't talk now, that tower your protecting is a danger to them."

"I'm afraid I can't do anything to help, you'll have to find another way to fix the problem."

"I have one in mind," Loiyok said as he charged at Maica who smiled a small devilish smile before taking out a Desert Eagle pistol and firing several laser rounds.

Loiyok deflected with his Brandish and swiped at Maica who limbo and slid underneath him and fired a round into his back. The pain stung him as he stopped short of the edge, another layer of ice loomed below. Turning back he saw Maica lunge at him and he quickly juked left letting her go over the edge but she was clever and pulled his right arm, taking him with her. Down they fell, Maica fired again but Loiyok kicked her in the chest sending her down, the shot blasted the Brandish from his hand. Maica landed on her back, the lifepoints draining from her, Loiyok landed on top in and in an effort to stop used his hands and toes from crashing. Their noses touched as both fighters blushed red in their cheeks. Loiyok wanted to take her right there but suppressed the thought from his mind and focused at the task at hand, Aelita's sedative wouldn't last much longer. Getting up he called on Mike who virtualized near him, retrieved his Brandish and flew back up to the top ridge where the tower resided. Maica sat up, a little stunned from the moment, why he didn't de-virtualize her was a looming question as her back stung a little more. She had to get back up there to stop him. She gathered all her strength and jumped the distance back to the top ridge right in front of Loiyok who was flying right at the tower with Aelita. Taking out her pistol she fired a couple more rounds at the Shrike was maneuvering left and right the best it could but her accuracy was too much as he took a hit the right wing and landed a few feet in front of her. Maica pointed the pistol at Mike's head but Loiyok tossed his Brandish like a dagger and it impacted her in the stomach. She started fading away in black smoke and red pixels. Looking at him she saw Loiyok mouth the word 'sorry' before fading back the replica where she and her father resided.

It pained Loiyok to de-virtualize her but he couldn't dwell on the moment as he walked into the tower with Aelita. They floated to the top and he placed Aelita's hand on the panel entering the code Lyoko and the tower faded back to neutral white. He then programmed the tower to re-virtualize them back to the real world. He picked Aelita up and sprinted as fast as his tired legs would carry him, the stinging arm came back and pained him even more in exhaustion. He ran up the stairs, the sedative would wear off any second. The sun was beginning to rise, it was 6:58, he got to her room, placed her on the bed as gently as he could before quietly closing the door, dashing down the hall to the nurse's office, placing a note of absence on the desk, dashing back to his own dorm room, closed the door and collapsed underneath his covers. The alarm rang and he flicked to button off, he wasn't getting up anytime soon. Before he drifted to sleep he wondered about Maica, X.A.N.A's daughter, would he ever see her again?

Maica walked up to her father who was a man of black specter smoke with red eyes and a red X.A.N.A symbol on his forehead.

"I'm sorry I failed father."

"Do not worry child, this was only a test to see your abilities and I am most pleased with the results, you almost defeated this Loiyok. I don't know where he came from but I will find and destroy him. He also carried the Hopper girl which intrigues me greatly but we will wait and see as your powers continue to develop to a more powerful state."

"He can also summon creatures of his own father."

"And you will destroy them quickly, along with your younger sisters and brothers as I continue to reinstate my power through the towers. You will be my main conduit, my main prize, treasured above all else. Do not worry Maica, you will defeat them."

"Oh father I love you," she rang and hugged the man who embraced her with a kiss on her forehead and a hug back. As much as she believed her father's words she still felt something for this boy, Loiyok, who was he and would she ever see him again?


	5. What Happened?

CH 4 What Happened?

Yumi woke up with a tired expression, her sleep was well rewarding, her body was recharged and ready to go. She started sitting up and used the wall to push herself but then her hand sunk into the wall. She turned a saw that her hand was inside a burnt, black hole, nearly where her head had rested. Aelita was still asleep across the room and Yumi felt it better not to disturb her. Still taken aback by the wall damage she quickly showered, brushed her teeth and dressed to tell the others but in her haste didn't notice the other, similar holes that lined the hallway. The morning progressed and as Yumi told her story to Ulrich and Odd who hadn't the slightest disturbance during the night Jeremie ran down and firstly asked where Aelita was. Yumi reasurred him that she was still sleeping, then Jeremie asked them did they see the wall damage in the hallway and the melted lock outside. The answer was still negative and Jeremie motioned they come along to see before heading to breakfast.

A crowd had gathered around the front gate, all mesmerized by a melted lock, apparently that's all it took to get peoples attention these days. (I wonder if I should try that and see how many people would actually come and stare.)

"Move it, coming through!" Sissi shoved her way through to the front to see what all the commotion was about, if anything was supposed to be focused on, it was her. Finally she made it to the front to see the melted fence lock.

"A melted fence, you guys are staring at a melted fence?" She objected to their low attention spans. "You guys have no taste whatsoever," she insulted before walking away in a 'dignified' huff. While the gang investigated the gate Aelita finally woke up, the sedative still leaving the senses slightly impaired but they would recover over the span of the day. She felt much better with her mother's note sitting on the lamppost, still lightly smelling of flowers and honey. Getting up she readied herself for the day and went to find the others at breakfast.

The damage to the school was apparent to everyone, including the teachers. Mr. Delmas called an immediate assembly and everyone was gathered into the gym after everyone at their fill. Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita had already met up and headed for the gym ahead of Yumi who was the last to enter the facility before bumping into William in the hallway. William took advantage of the situation with a warm hello.

"How are you this morning Yumi?"

"Doing well I guess, wonder what's going on with the school."

"Yeah, me too. All this damage occurring overnight, strange isn't it?"

"Very strange. Do you think you know who caused it?"

"Not a clue, maybe it's the new kid, Stephen."

"Nah I doubt it. He's only been here for one day, most likely its just coincidence and someone's trying to get to him."

"Like Ulrich trying to get to you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Her tone changed.

"Nothing, just suggesting why you hang out with him more than me."

"William, we're good friends, that won't change unless you want to get in an argument about Ulrich and I. Just because I hang out with him more than you doesn't mean I am intentionally avoiding you."

"Yeah I bet." He replied unconvinced.

"Ughh," she grumbled. "I don't have to explain myself to you, think what you will but we are friends for now William, be careful not to step on of my mines."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned as Yumi walked away entering the gym.

"Try and find out, the consequence might not be pleasant," she called back to him before disappearing behind the door. Although a little frustrated with his attitude Yumi found the others and sat with them while William secluded himself to another row in the bleachers.

You ok Yumi?" Ulrich noticed something was off.

"Fine, just fine." Yumi growled.

"Hmm that's weird," Jeremie had inquired after taking a careful head count. Stephen wasn't among the crowd of bed dressed teenagers. "Did anyone see Stephen this morning?" Jeremie asked the others.

"Nope, but he certainly missed a good breakfast." Odd took a banana out of his fur robe, munching on it happily. After a few more moments of waiting the principal, along with Jim who had an ice pack on his shoulder walked in and addressed them all.

"Sudents…" He stopped as the nurse came in and whispered a message in his ear. "Oh well I hope he gets better," he replied. Starting again, "Students as you can see an incident took place last night while everyone was sleep, thankfully to the efforts of Jim no one was hurt, we have one student out sick but he will be rejoining us tomorrow. I'm sure you all know who it is so I don't think I have to state his name. Second, Mr. Della Robbia this is your final warning on sneaking thirds out of the kitchen." Everyone turned to see Odd, his cheeks full with banana. "Now I ask that whoever might have some clue to what happened last night to report it to the either me or Jim personally so that we may address and discuss it further. Jim?"

"Last night I was attacked by the culprit when he came through the gate. I do know that the person is male and was wearing a black jacket. I didn't get to see his face because he attack me from behind, hence the ice pack on my neck."

Aelita rose her hand to get Jim's attention.

"Stones."

"I remember seeing a figure running through the halls wearing a black jacket."

"What were you doing up that late at night and do you remember seeing any damage to the walls?"

"I have to go to the restroom and no I don't think there was any damage to the walls."

"Ms. Stones if your statement is true then this proves that attacker originated from inside the school, and is therefore one of you male students."

"Since when did Jim used the word originate and sound like a smart judge?" Jeremie commented quietly. Ulrich and Odd snickered.

"Mr. Delmas is there anyone 'absent' right now?"

"Only Mr. Xanmas."

"Aha!" He exclaimed with glee. Darting out the gym he sprinted across the courtyard, up the stairs and towards Stephen's room. He unlocks the door and quietly enters the room. Stephen is sleep, a bottle of antibiotics sat on his lamppost and a blue jacket hung in the closet. Jim wasn't easily deterred as he started searching the drawers, his suitcase, backpack, anywhere that the jacket might be hidden but couldn't find it. His hopes dropped and Jim put the clothes back in place, cleaning up the mess he made and left Stephen's room. Loiyok only smiled as he truly wasn't sleep fully. He mumbled, "Not all jackets are solid color." A closer observation at the blue jacket revealed that the outside was blue but the inside was black, slightly smeared with vegetation. Loiyok drifted back to sleep after Jim's intrusion. Jim made his way back to the gym, head held low and disappointed.

"False assumption everyone."

The gym erupted with laughter and snickers before a stern look for the principal changed their minds.

"Well then, since we're all I think that we should have a small rally before sending you to class." Delmas stated.

The kids were happy at this news and suggestions started being shouted out as to what they should do. With the rally at hand a dodgeball tournament, and a few basketball games were organized, Yumi owned the basketball court, while Odd pwned anyone on the dodgeball court. It was like shooting laser arrows on Lyoko except with a simple factor that William and Ulrich were throwing them back with just about the same amount of accuracy. Surprising no noticed that the rally lasted until about noon in then which the classes finally resumed. Jim watched each male student carefully like he was staring through their bodies and seeing the conditions of their hearts. The principal demanded that he lay off a bit but still be on the look out for suspicious activity.

Maica walked around the forest replica, the only other place she could go outside of the Carthage replica. Both areas resided deep in the digital sea where the anti-virus couldn't detect them. She changed her outfit to a violet shirt and skirt to match her azure hair, the X.A.N.A symbols still keeping her cheeks warm. Maica was created by a single fragmentation of code that was found in the original facility when this whole ordeal started. The facility where her father was created was cut off from them now but Hopper had successfully given X.A.N.A some feelings and Maica was the result. She was supposed to be at William's side but her father ran out of time when the Warriors nearly killed him with the multi-agent program. She still remembers when her father came back through the gate, the white spheres attacking his specter body but she shot them off with her pistol and pulled him inside before they the rest of the program could find out where they resided. Since then she had been taking care of her father since and as he recuperated he gave his power to her and made her a powerful conduit in which she could help her father take over the world. Yesterday was a fun experience and thankfully her father didn't take the defeat personally but saw it as an opportunity to get revenge and plot more elaborately. He had gone soft, his monsters grew more deadly as the months went by, the Kolossus was the pinnacle of his monster might but even it didn't deter the Warriors for long and was counted by the genius of the irritable Jeremie who X.A.N.A had personal grudge against. Without him the Warriors would easily fall apart, Aelita would panic like a little worm and Ulrich, Odd and Yumi would be without support. He would be ruler of the Sectors once again, escape into the Internet and wreak havoc on this miserable planet. Maica wasn't as dark-hearted as her father but still shared his evil intentions to a point. She thought about what she should do next and came up with an idea, a digital light bulb going off above her head.

"Reddie, come here boy!" She called to the distance. A red Krabbe grunted with happiness as it ran over to Maica.

Early on when X.A.N.A had some power he created a special companion crab for Maica to keep her company, it was similar to William's Black Manta but was grounded instead of airborne, or at least she thought it was, she had never got the hang of all the Krabbe's powers. The Krabbe knelt on its forelegs and Maica petted her monster pet and gave it big hug, the hind leg of the Krabbe moved violently in pleasure, like a dog when you pet him in the right place. Another distinct feature about Reddie besides him being a brighter red than other Krabbes was the fact that he had a purple X.A.N.A mark on his head instead of a clear one to keep himself apart from the regular Krabbe group. Maica felt that there was some power locked inside but she couldn't access it. Every time she tried the sign would zap her.

She climbed aboard.

"Ok Reddie to the black tower."

The Krabbe obeyed and started moving fast through the Forest Sector, at the end of the path stood the black tower. It really lived up to its name, it was like a Lyoko tower except instead of its tan color it was black, with a hint of grey. They arrived and Maica hopped off and skipped into the tower and hovered to the upper platform. The interior was lined with red panels and red skin, personally designed for X.A.N.A and Maica. She began typing on the panel and a screen popped up revealing she had successfully breached the camera feed of the school.

"Locate the Warriors." She commanded.

The cameras responded like they knew what she meant, soon Jeremie and Aelita came into view on one of the screens.

"Enlarge."

The enlarged view revealed them holding hands while going off into class. She frowned at Jeremie with malevolence, he had caused her father so much pain and grief. She would personally want to deal with him. Her eyes then averted to the couple holding hands. Her mind quickly drifted to herself and Loiyok holding hands on the Ice Sector, she lightly blushed at the thought and dismissed it.

"Back to spying," she thought to herself. "I will focus. It's quite funny actually how teachers always tell their students, 'Yes we have secret cameras watching you to make sure you aren't doing anything stupid. That's how we know what you don't want us to know.' The students continue not to believe them, certainly works for me." She laughed and watched the enemy.

Loiyok woke back up for the third time, the antibiotics were doing their best in trying to bring down the swelling in his arm but the process still put some feeling in his arm and every time he would lay on it, a slight tinge of pain resulted. He decided to take advantage of this time and opened his laptop and ran the synchronization program from it since the supercomputer was back online. The program started and Loiyok went back to sleep, it was really the only thing he could do, lest he expose his wounded arm to the school which would definitely cause some questions.

On the ground Jeremie and the others met up during the quick break that they had.

"I wonder how Stephen's doing."

"I'm sure he is alright Einstein, Mrs. Hertz talked about bacterial infections, they should clear up with antibiotics."

"You were actually paying attention," Yumi sounded surprised.

"Its amazing what happens when people assume what I'm doing. Just because I had my head down doesn't mean I wasn't listening. Anyhow back to Stephen, we should go check on him."

The others agreed but the bell rang again, since all the classes were pushed back, breaks were shorter.

"I'll go after my class is over," Aelita volunteered. "I know that all of your classes are longer than mine I will check on him."

"Send him our regards." Jeremie waived to his girlfriend as he ran off to his class. The others left as well.


	6. Dreams

CH 5 Dreams

Loiyok's dream was a pleasant memory as his mind placed him in the facility, the same one his uncle Franz worked in. The name was blurred out as he was too young to remember then, only the letters, E, C and H were visible but the rest was too fuzzy to see. Franz Hopper was sitting at his desk working on his computer at an incredible speed, achieving equations too complex for Loiyok to understand. Then a little girl with pink hair came from behind Hopper's chair, it was Aelita, young, energetic and beautiful as a little girl could be. She ran over to him and tagged.

"You're it." She laughed and ran.

Loiyok chased her through the building, down the numerous halls and staircases, they slowed down on those to avoid tripping but Aelita still had an impressive lead on him. She leads him to the front of the building. The room was filled with pillars on both sides and by the time Loiyok reached the bottom step Aelita had hid behind one of the pillars. He stopped and listened carefully, her giggles were giving away her hiding place. He tiptoed to the source and popped around the pillar but she wasn't there.

"Guess again cousin," she laughed and giggled more.

Not discouraged Loiyok continued searching for her until Aelita had become sloppy in hiding. Some of her hair was poking around the pillar, Loiyok to the advantage and walked as fast as he could without his feet tapping the ground and surprised her. With only a second to react she tries to run but Loiyok gently tackles and they both roll on the floor laughing.

"You're….. it… now," he laughed between words.

"I guess I am." She responded.

His mind then faded the dream as he somehow found himself buckled in a family van. Looking out the window he saw the ground covered with snow, the pine trees coated in white. Looking around he saw Aelita sleep next to him, Uncle Franz in the passenger seat along with Auntie Schaeffer but the driver he hadn't seen his face in a long time, almost forever. His father, Jonathan Xanra-Guymas, he and Uncle Franz were discussing something important but he couldn't hear. Before long they had arrive at the cabin the Schaeffer family was residing in, Aelita was still sleep and her mother picked her out of the car and waived bye to Loiyok who waived in response. He couldn't talk, or at least make a sound to indicate he was trying to communicate. The doors closed and his father turned the car around, heading back down the slope. He reached a fork in the road and started to turn when suddenly two black SUVs swerved around the corner, his father swerved right to avoid a head-on but put to much pressure on the wheel and the car slipped onto the snow. The traction of the car was lost as they started rolling down the icy hill.

"Hang on son," his father yelled. He maneuvered around trees and bushes but the constant twisting caused the car to flip over and roll down the hill. Loiyok was tossed and shaken in his seatbelt, the horizon rolling in front of him until the car stopped, the glass shattered. They were upside down and underneath them, two steel lines with boards of concrete between them.

"Son are you ok?"

Loiyok didn't answer.

"Loiyok can you hear me?"

"Yah daddy I'm ok." His mouth finally worked.

"Here let me help you get out." Jonathan grabbed the seatbelt and unbuckled Loiyok who hit the ceiling with a thump.

"Crawl outside and get off the tracks." He commanded.

Loiyok was tired, shaken and exhausted. He climbed out but then heard a distant whistle and the tracks began to shake lightly.

"Daddy the train is coming," Loiyok stated in his little voice. "Daddy come on its time to go."

His father didn't respond, looking over he saw his father bleeding out with a large branch impaling his chest. The train was in view now, a large consist was approaching. The horn wailed loudly as the train slowed down and stopped inches away from the flipped van. He engineer and conductor exited the cabin to see what the heck had happened. The engineer picked up Loiyok and set him inside the cabin while the conductor checked on his dad. He shook his head in the negative to the engineer, his father was gone. Just then a black SUV stopped on the road on the ridge above them where the van had fallen on the tracks. Two men in suits came out, Desert Eagles at the ready and fired on the clueless engineer and conductor. One of them opened up a cell phone and seemed to be talking with others while the second one entered the cabin. He stared at Loiyok dead in the eyes and pointed the gun at the child ready to fire.

The stress was too much for his body to take and Loiyok woke up, sweating and breathing heavily. A knock at the door. He wiped the sweat from his forehead. The knock grew more passionate yet louder.

"Stephen are you there?" Aelita's voice came from the other side.

"Just a second," he called back. He wrapped the covers around his body to conceal his arm and opened the door with his left hand.

"Oh I hope I wasn't disturbing you or anything," she saw his shaken state.

"Oh no, no, no in fact you helped me wake up from this awful nightmare."

"Glad I could help. I came by to see how you are doing."

"I um, I'm doing great." He lied. His insides wanted the truth to be set free, her eyes were too innocent to lie to.

"I suppose I should let you in instead of just standing here in the hallway." The two sat on the bed, Loiyok trying not to make too much eye contact for fear of spilling the truth. Aelita was just looking around the room, the neatness of it made her feel comfortable.

"So how do you like it here so far?" She asked.

"It has been great, the school is so kind and the food is delicious.

"Odd is a testimony to that," she giggled. The same giggle when she was little. It was a pain to lie to her, what had she done to deserve nothing less than the truth? Her father demanded he keep it quiet until the other operatives were ready. With that in mind he restrained himself and delighted in the conversation with Aelita. She hadn't changed much from when he remembered, still the same smile, same laugh, the same giggle and same innocence.

"So where are you from?"

"Oh around New England, I forget exactly where."

"Do your parents keep in contact?"

"My mother yes, my father is dead."

"Oh," she was taken aback by stumbling onto his father's death. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Not at all, I am sure you meant no harm." After thirty minutes of talking Loiyok asked if he be excused to take the antibiotics and go back to sleep. Aelita happily agreed and allowed him to return to sleep.

"You know Stephen, you remind me of someone I once played with long ago." She left him with a warm smile.

Loiyok felt happier than ever, she hadn't truly forgotten but how long would he be able to keep this up? When he reveals himself and what he has been doing, will she accept of reject? All this thinking hurt his head and Loiyok took some of the antibiotics, the drugging effect put him back to sleep.


	7. Monster Talk

CH 6 Monster Talk

_Live from the Mountain Sector its time for MONSTER TALK! With you hosts Mike the Shrike and Reddie the Krabbe. _

"Hello everyone welcome to the first episode of Monster Talk, I'm Mike the Shrike."

"And I'm Reddie the Krabbe. As you already know we serve as the main transports for Loiyok and Maica whom apparently from my sources are saying they kinda like each other."

"Yeah it's going to be tough for them since there on opposite sides like us."

"Yet we called a truce to bring you these updates of importance from the Lyoko World."

"Code International is going on a momentary frozen stasis because our creative writer is taking a leave of absence to work on his book that he will publishing soon. He is working hard on the next chapter Code Lyoko: Code International so your reading appetites are satisfied."

"While during this brief intermission he wants to hear from you and your thoughts on what you think. Please dismiss the statement if there are several reviews already but you know what they say, THE MORE THE MERRIER!"

"Our first topic of interest is that new monsters and creatures are to arriving soon."

"Mike did you just say new?"

"That I did Reddie. Our brothers and sisters are to arrive maybe within the next two to three installments."

"My master's father, the almighty X.A.N.A is updating and upgrading as well to combat the warriors and their plight. The stage is set for a cyber battle and more that will knock your socks off."

"Red, not all humans wear socks."

"Well the majority do."

"No they don't."

"We'll settle this later. Anyhow you guys and gals are in for a real treat in the next few chapters to come. Now to the Tops with FanFiction weather."

"Thank you Reddie. This is Leet coming to you all you FanFiction lovers live from the Mountain Sector. Out here we are seeing a massive influx of anticipation for the G4 My Little Pony Season 3 efforts. Season 2 ended on a very good note if I say so myself."

"Indeed it did Leet. I'm Top number 2 but you all know me as Zack. In other news out creative author is working on a post season 2 fanfic for the MLP series involving the infamous Queen Chrysalis and the Mane 6. Details are a bit sketchy but we do have a name. Its called Ponies of War The Changeling Uprising and our beloved pony heroines are undergoing a good fight with twists and turns and other such things."

"Don't spoil it for the fans Zack."

"Sorry bro I'M JUST SO EXCITED!"

"Back to you Mike."

Thant you Leet. As you can see we have a lot in store for you so don't go away too soon. Thanks for tuning in to our first episode of….

_MONSTER TALK!_

"Bye for now!"


	8. Reinforcements Pt 1

CH 7 Reinforcements Pt 1

_The next day…_

Loiyok's wound had recovered, the antibiotics had done their job and the nightmares had stopped, for now. His body had been through the stress of his past but now it was time to address the present. Time is of the essence as he walked to his first class of the day, wondering when the next attack would be or even when his uncle gave the ok to reveal what he was doing.

"Students please turn to page 180 of your math textbooks today were going to be discussing parabolas and their benefit to mankind."

Loiyok sat next to William greeting the black haired boy as he sat and took his math textbook out of his backpack.

"How long have you gone to Kadic William?"

"I honest don't remember."

"Play any videogames?"

"Now you're talking. I have all the Resident Evil games and Dead Space games."

"Cool, I heard Dead Space is a lot scarier than Res Evil."  
"Before I got the game I played the demo. You're just walking down a hall and then BOOM!"

Everyone stopped and turned around including Mrs. Hertz.

"Something you'd like to share with the class William?"

"I uh, um." He fumbled for an excuse.

Loiyok interrupted. "He was talking about how if we didn't measure the trajectories of objects using parabolas then everything might go boom in the wrong direction."

"Indeed they would Stephen. Class have the same enthusiasm like these two young boys, they'll be going somewhere while all of you will still be learning how to count using your fingers."

Turning back around Mrs. Hertz continued her lecture.

"Thanks for the save."

"Anytime man."

"Say if you have the free-time stop by my dorm and we can play some of the games."

"Sure." Loiyok chuckled in his head, "If I ever get the time to do so."

The boys resumed their studies until the bell rang. William had found a friend in Stephen, someone whom he could trust with a secret that is supposed to remain hidden.

With the break period soon to end it was time for gym. Loiyok decided not to bring his laptop but kept his phone with him just to remain in contact with Hopper.

"Hey Stephen!"

Loiyok whipped around and saw Jeremie running with a smile on his face, apparently happy to see that he was well and running again.

"How are you?"

"Better than a day ago that's for sure. You have gym?"

"Naw. My class doesn't start until later, right now I'm heading up to my room to do some computer work. What about you?"

"Can't got gym."

"So Aelita's talking worked?"

"Yeah it did. Feeling better as the day progresses."

"She has that magic touch that restores anyone back to their old self."

"Yeah I guess she does."

"Alright see yah later."

Jeremie runs down the hall with his laptop and heads up the stairs. Loiyok wondered what Jeremie meant by 'magic touch.' All they did was talk, no touching was involved. He hoped that Jeremie and Aelita weren't experimenting with anything that they weren't supposed to, but then again what could you expect from adolescents. Loiyok quickly changed into his gym clothes and headed for the gym and realized that they were on the track. Ulrich, Odd and William were already among the other students.

"Alright you low lives listen up," Jim began. "Today we're testing your speed in two man race groups."

"Awww I thought we were doing pipe vaults today," Odd whined. He really wanted to humiliate Jim like last time.

"Change of plans and since you're so jumpy about it Della Robbia, you and Stern can go first."

"Thanks a ton Odd," Ulrich added annoyed.

The both lined up on the track in their own unique ready stances. Jim blew his whistle and yelled, "Go!" Ulrich was off to a good start with Odd trailing not far behind. They racers rounded the first and second turns before pulling off to the straightaway on the far side of the field. Loiyok admired their speed capabilities, it served them well on and off the field and they were going to need it for the upcoming months. Odd rounded the final turn with Ulrich behind him.

"Super Sprint can't help you now!" Odd laughed between breaths as the line quickly approached.

"In your dreams," Ulrich smiled and pulled in front just before they crossed the line. Odd's smile turned into a disappointed scowl as he let his hubris get the better of him. Of all the things, he had been beaten by Ulrich just as he laughed his victory away.

"Xanmas, Dunbar your next."

William stepped into the inside line while Loiyok stayed on the outside. They heard the whistle and they ran forward. Though Loiyok was taller, William was more physically trained and was already pulling enough lead to leave him in the dust. Loiyok breathed hard as he came out the second turn, William was already in the straightaway.

"Looks like someone needs to work out," Jim muttered.

William wasn't seeming to break a sweat as Loiyok was sweating light drops, either his body hadn't fully recovered from the drugs or he wasn't trying hard enough. He just entered the third turn as William was exiting and working on the final one but Loiyok's mind yelled that he wouldn't be denied victory. In an instance of time he burst forward with alarming speed, it seemed his vision elongated like the horizon in the moment. He didn't understand what was happening but soon he was zooming through the turns as he ran past William but he failed to notice that Ulrich was watching with concern. Little did Loiyok know but his body was casting a specter shadow in the speed process, like that of a person possessed by X.A.N.A. He crossed the line first will William in second, tired on with his hands on his knees. The specter effect faded as he stopped as he gathered his strength but to his amazement Loiyok felt refreshed, like the entire race never even happened. William looked up as Loiyok walked over and helped the boy to a water fountain. Jim's jaw had dropped at the sight while Ulrich was frowning, there was something different about Stephen and he feared the X.A.N.A had a part to play.

"But the big black pile of smoke is gone Ulrich," Odd objected.

"I know what I saw, everyone else saw it too Odd. We got to report this to Jeremie at lunch."

"Mmmm teriyaki and chow mien, sounds good."

News of event spread throughout the school with a passion. Jeremie received word along with Aelita and Yumi. The five decided to talk about it during lunch, since everyone else was doing the same it wouldn't seem obvious that something important was up.

Loiyok sat with William and two other boys at a table far across the room from where the Warriors sat near the window.

"Well he hasn't acted strange since then." Ulrich continued.

"Interesting, Stephen casted a specter shadow while running around the track." Jeremie thought long and hard. "This is stupid to think so but do you think that the multi-agent program….. failed?"

"Impossible." Aelita answered boldly. "My father knew that code would work and destroy X.A.N.A and besides the fact that Stephen would have probably come to attack us by now."

"True but it still doesn't explain what transpired." Jeremie opened his laptop and started a program.

"You're not serious are you?" Aelita grasped his hand firmly. If X.A.N.A was back then she would lose everything, she couldn't let that happen. The recent connection with her mother was too great to lose like her father. If her mother was gone again she would be alone, no one to care for her. She loved her friends but nothing compared to a mother and father's touch, it was unique. A desperation rose as Jeremie ran a superscan but it came up blank, then he searched the inner workings of the codes that he still possessed from their adventures. If one was in use it would be highlighted but again nothing came up. A wave of relief overtook her and she relaxed her grip on Jeremie.

"Quite the arm strength Aelita," Jeremie commented.

"Heh heh thanks," Aelita blushed, a little embarrassed.

They continued to observe him until then Stephen reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. A quick glance and then he seemed worried, alerted in fact. He looked over to them and then looked at his phone again. He excused himself from the table and was about to leave when Jeremie called out to him.

"Where are you going Stephen? Lunch just started."

"I got to go to the restroom," he replied quickly before dashing out the door.

Loiyok took the long way around to not alert their suspicion level any further. Although he didn't realize what happened, in fact he couldn't remember the last moments of the race during gym class. But that was far from his mind now, his uncle called him as Loiyok ran through the woods to the factory.

Aelita worried more and more with Stephen's sudden leave of the cafeteria. She sat in her room and wondered what to do. To ensure mental security she contemplated what to do for the rest of the day.

The chilly Ice Sector breeze brushed against Loiyok's hood. He had already summoned Leet and Jake to keep him company while he awaited further orders from his uncle Franz.

"Achoo!" Leet sneezed.

"I honestly don't know how that's even possible," Loiyok stared at his creation in disbelief. "You don't even have a nose or a mouth.

"What happened?" Leet asked.

"You sneezed."

"What's a sneeze?"

"It's when the interior of your nose is irritated with something and causes a massive output of air to leave you nostrils and relieve itself. It may happen more than once depending if it was successful the first time."

"But you just said I don't have a nose."

"You don't."

"So what does that mean?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Loiyok replied slightly aggravated at the Tops' naïve mind. He would have to program a bit more sense into his creations.

Leet shrunk back a bit, frightened by his master's tone.

Loiyok saw his fear and rubbed Leet's eye in comfort.  
"You're ok, I'll have to work on updates for you later alright but know that I care and don't resent you."

Leet moved close to Loiyok's side and waited for Franz arrival. With moments of the thought Hopper showed up with a white Manta escorting him towards the group.

"What's with the Manta?"

"I'll be staying here longer than usual so I loaded one, I also loaded a clone program on the supercomputer that will activate on your command. Unfortunately you forgot to do so, so I did it for you."  
"You're the best uncle. You called during a bad time though about the other operatives coming. It was during lunchtime and I apparently already aroused their suspicion."

"By doing what?"

"I don't know, I guess running very fast on the track field."

"Hmm, sounds intriguing. You will have to explain it to me later. Now on to the main matter, the other two operatives are virtualizing now and it's imperative that you meet them."

Two coded bodies formed behind Franz, one was dressed like a mercenary decked out in a soldier's outfit, his helmet was coded and dematerialized around his face so Loiyok could see him. He was light colored in skin, had blue eyes, blonde hair and was a little shorter than Loiyok. The second body was that of a girl dressed in a cybernetic outfit. She had fish fin gauntlets and the head of a jellyfish with its tendrils that posed as her hair, the tendrils themselves glowed dimly and had a consistent pulse go through the length of the tendril. She was also light skinned but had tan eyes and a sweet nose, her lips were plump and moist. She was shorter than the mercenary but appeared agile.

"This is Samson and Jasmine, they're fresh."

"Welcome aboard you two."

"Good to be here mate," Jasmine responded first in Australian accented words. "I'm from Sydney."

"You?" Loiyok looked at Samson.

"North Dakota in the U.S," he replied gruffly.

"My uncle already briefed you?"

"Righto he did, you're the captain."

Loiyok shuddered at those words and looked at his uncle in new irritation. He had made it perfectly clear to him that he didn't want to be leader. He stated that when the time came the Warriors would take that role, preferably Ulrich or Yumi. But Franz ignored his request and placed Loiyok as head.

"Really uncle?" He frowned.

"My decision is final on the matter nephew."

"But WHY?"

"I wish I could explain but….."

"YOU CAN EXPLAIN NOW!"

Franz was silent as his nephew stared with burning eyes at his luminescent presence. Samson and Jasmine watched silently at the family argument.

"Why do you put me in this situation?"

"Because you can handle it."

"No, no I can't. I honestly don't know what you see in me. I have literally failed at any strategy game you ever game me in the history of strategy games except, Spiral Knights and Starcraft 2. Even in the simulations I lost all my forces and then became surrounded." Loiyok sighed at his past failures and looked at Samson and Jasmine who were silent and shocked. "Alright tell me what you can do."

Samson started first.

"Pretty fast for someone decked in weapons. I usually take on the heavy hitters, I got a pistol, RPG and blast shield that can sustain damage for some time before breaking."

"Swift when engaged, I'm usually a ranged attacker. I have tendrils, needles, fangs, claws and an EMP blast.

"Interesting setup for both of you."

"It was personally designed by your uncle," Jasmine continued. "He knows how girls dress, does he have a daughter?"

"That's not important right now but this is. Our communication between one another has to be through long range communications, preferably laptops that are equipped with multi-agent virus systems."

"We have those already," Samson confirmed. "Your uncle again spared no expense in preparing us for the field."

"Well in that case we should…"

A laser shot hit Loiyok in the shoulder. The foursome, not including monsters turned to the direction of the shot. Four Tarantulas were led by Maica riding on her Krabbe. Her pistol charged again and fired, Loiyok sidestepped out of the way with an impressed look on his face.

"Showoff."

"Cut the chat and hand over Hopper, my father wants to speak with him."

"Not gonna happen girl," Samson replied.

"And you are?" Maica inquired.

"Reinforcements."


	9. Reinforcements Pt 2

CH 7 Reinforcements Pt 2

"Devirtualize the supporters and leave the leader to me," Maica commanded.

"Well that basically divides our targets," Loiyok mumbled as the Tarantulas split into groups of two, taking on Jasmine and Samson.

"Jasmine, Samson?" Loiyok looked at both of them. They nodded as in understanding what he was asking of them. "Supercomputer, activate the clone program inside the Kadic boys restroom. Uncle Franz, get out of here!"

Franz and the white Manta immediately left but Jake and Leet came to their master's aid. "No you two go with them," he added.

"But what about you master?"

"I'll be fine Leet, Arghhh!" Loiyok took a laser shot to his leg. "Go now!" The Tops obey and followed the fleeing bubble. Turning back around Loiyok charged at Maica and her Krabbe.

"Reddie ATTACK!"

The Krabbe charged its primary laser before firing a torrent of lasers in a straight line like a machine gun. Loiyok broke left and right avoiding to get hit as he closed the distance between himself and Maica.

Jasmine cart-wheeled left, avoiding the fire from the two Tarantulas and took cover behind a block of ice. The lasers continued impacting the block, it started to crack. With a burst of speed Jasmine ran around the block and charged the first Tarantula head-on while ignoring the second. Sharpening the spikes on her tendrils she fired yellow ordinance at the monster. The Tarantula stopped firing and ducked its head behind its front legs. The first wave of spikes bounced off but the Tarantula didn't see the second wave as it dropped its guard. To a reflex it ducked its head again but the spikes clipped its head, not devirtualizing it.

Samson was having his own set of problems as he was running across the sector, the Tarantulas in pursuit jumping on their hind legs to fire farther once in a while. The path came to a fourway and Samson stopped on the other side and waited for the Tarantulas to fire again on their hind legs. To his luck they did and he fired a RPG in their blind spot, but before the rocket reached its target a red laser wall projected from the right side and protected the Tarantulas from certain devirtualization. Samson looked over to his right and saw a grey-black ball rolling towards him, a Megatank. The monster charged and fired again, Samsom moved left, the monster fired again and he dodged right but took a laser to the shoulder as the Tarantulas fired back then rejoined with the Tank to destroy their enemy.

Back at the main block of ice Maica was in a sword standstill with Loiyok and Reddie wasn't making it anymore easier for him to concentrate, always interceding at the right moment if Loiyok gained the upper hand on her.

Jeremie and Ulrich wondered what was taking Stephen so long and went to the boys restroom to check on him. The clone Stephen stepped out and greeted both of them with a pleasant smile.

"Stephen what took you?"

"Sorry," the clone responded. "I just took my time, no need to worry about anything."

"Right well uh its time to go to class." Jeremie motioned in a hurry as they were already late.

"Mhm."

Jeremie and the clone walk off but its deception registers in Ulrich's mind. Stephen was usually one of long sentences rather short talk and then randomly walking off without making sure he was tagging along was also something Stephen wouldn't do.

The clanging of swords was loud and aggressive, Loiyok took a powerful swipe and knocked Maica down then turned his attention to the Krabbe who was preparing to fire. Taking his sword Loiyok jumped up high and threw it like a javelin at the X.A.N.A sign atop its head. The sword bounced off a shield that immediately formed around the Krabbe, protecting it once the proximity alert was triggered on its head. Maica slowly got up, amazed at her pet's ability. She had not known that he could do that. Loiyok ran to his sword but the Krabbe was faster and fired another torrent of lasers at his Brandish destroying it, Loiyok's main weapon was gone. He turned around only to receive another laser to the chest and being blasted backwards by the impact, the lack of lifepoints began fatiguing him as the Krabbe closed in from once side, and Maica the other.

Jasmine limbed backwards allowing two lasers to past above her then used her tendrils to spring herself upward and over the first Tarantula. While in the air she wrapped her tendril around the Tarantula's head and flipped it, smashing the monster into the attacking second. She looked around and saw Loiyok's situation, running over to assist Reddie grunted at her incoming presence and Maica turned her attention to Jasmine. Loiyok still couldn't do anything and the Krabbe was not letting him out of his crosshairs for no reason whatsoever. The only thing standing in between Loiyok and devirtualization was time.

Samsom was surrounded in a triangle, a monster at each point of the shape. The Megatank was opened up and Tarantulas readied their cannons. Energy began pouring onto the eye of the Megatank as it prepared to fire. Samson considered his options and made a choice that he knew was fifty-fifty in survival. Before thinking of an alternative the red wall fired and came directly at him. Time slowed as Samson readied his blast shield and placed it out in front of him with one hand. The laser wall hit the shield but didn't penetrate it, only flinging Samson backwards. With his other free hand he took out his RPG and fired at the unsuspecting Tarantula to his right and then the Megatank itself as the laser receded. Both were devirtualized but Samson wasn't quick enough to counter the second and felt the impact of a laser to his head. He frowned as he began devirtualizing in midair and time sped up again. The second Tarantula squawked in victory and went back to rejoin Maica and her Krabbe.

Jasmine whipped her tendrils around, striking the ground and trying to hit Maica who quickly evading any attacks the rookie was throwing. Loiyok needed to act but the Krabbe was watching intently, waiting for the slightest movement. Maica took out her pistol and fired several shots at Jasmine who blocked with her tendrils but one got through and hit her in the shoulder. Stumbling backwards another shot came but Jasmine cart-wheeled back to avoid devirtualization. The abrupt maneuver put her awkwardly in a slow handstand giving Maica another shot. Loiyok had to act now and virtualized two daggers in his hands. Reddie saw this and fired and Loiyok deflected the shot, jumped upwards and onto the Krabbe's head then jumped off to attack Maica. She sensed his presence and turned around and fired. Loiyok deflected and intentionally overshot the jump to go in front of Maica who turned to fire but only saw a yellow spike go through her chest and devirtualized into black smoke. With Maica gone the battle was temporary over and Loiyok landed on his belly in front of Jasmine who gave two thumbs up. The victory was short lived as Reddie shot Jasmine in the chest and devirtualized her in revenge. Reddie then turned his attention to Loiyok who picked himself and began to run. He summoned Mike and jumped on to fly away. The Krabbe immediately gave chase firing wildly to shoot down the fleeing warrior.

"Leet," he talked telepathically. "Leet can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear master but we are surrounded."

"Surrounded? By what?"

"A swarm of hornets, three groups of four to be exact."

The situation then dawned to Loiyok, Maica's plan was not to devirtualize him and his teammates to kill Franz but to keep them occupied to long enough for her reserve forces to go and surround Franz while they were alone, far away from any support, then kill him.

"Leet I need your location."

"Southeast at the edge of the sector, hurry master we are beginning to be overwhelmed."

"Hang in there, I'm on my way."

A few laser blasts flew over his shoulder as Reddie was still on their tail.

"C'mon Mike lets lose this Krabbe."

The Shrike chirped in agreement before executing a hard right to bring them out of the Krabbe's range.

Far to the southeast were Leet, Jake, Franz and his Manta returning fire a few feet in front of an ice arc near the edge of the sector, a swarm of Hornets above them. Their stingers continued firing trying to eliminate the small force protecting Franz. Jake and Leet fired again and again scattering the group long enough for the white Manta to make another pass. It fired its laser and dropped mines in front of the formation of Hornets completely obliterating one groups and weakening the others to about half of their fighting group.

Night was setting on the academy as the clone walked to the dorm of Loiyok and began preparing itself for bed, leaving the door slightly open to air the room out. Little did the program know that an attacker had quietly slipped inside the room before hand and now waited silently for him to fall asleep.

A few more Hornets replace those that were lost and moved in. Three Hornets broke off and banked right going around the group behind them and fired at the arc, causing it to collapse and blocking off their chance at escape. Franz moved back to the rubble using it as cover while the Manta and Tops guarded him with their virtual lives. The Hornets came again but this time the Tops switched to their missiles and let the clueless monsters have a cup full of pain. Four Hornets broke off while the others ended up exploding by the missiles. The first Hornet came at Leet from the side straying to close and ended but being burned by Leet's flamethrower. The second fired a laser from behind him and hit Leet causing him to spin in disorientation. Jake moved into protection of his brother, attacking the Hornet responsible. The Manta comes around destroying the other two remaining Hornets and comes to rejoin the group but then explodes into code as a rouge laser hits it. Jake turns to the path in front of them to see a Creeper, reinforced by ten Kankrelots. Leet joined his brother after his spinning had stopped.

"Oh boy," Leet sighed. "We're doomed aren't we brother?"

"Yes we are. With this ever end?" He replied. Both Tops were exhausted from firing so many missiles at once and with the Manta gone this made the job all the more harder. Franz also saw the situation before them and lowered his shield to create two ice blocks for the Tops to hide behind. The brothers moved out of sight along with Franz as the Creeper and its Kankrelot platoon began firing, slowly closing the distance. The brothers returned fire, Leet only hoped Loiyok would get there soon.

Only minutes away was Loiyok on the back of Mike closing in on their position.

"We're going to make it Mike."

The Shrike chirped happily when suddenly a red laser flew over his right wing. Loiyok groaned and turned around on his suspicion. Sure enough Reddie had managed to track them the entire way and caught up to finish what he started.

"Mike your in charge of your flight, lose him."

The Shrike chirped and dove inverted to the left underneath the path, Loiyok holding on for dear life. Reddie continued pursuing them then did the extraordinary as he ran on the path quickly transitioning to running on the underside of the path firing at Loiyok.

"This Krabbe is a DEMON! COME ON NOW!" Loiyok was obliterated at what this Krabbe could do; truly X.A.N.A had created a monster that nearly equaled the annoyance of the Kolossus. Reddie fired and hit Mike in the left wing causing him to spiral towards the Digital Sea but the Shrike wouldn't be defeated that easily. He pulled hard upwards and only his legs skimmed the water before pulling back up and going topside again; before them lay the ensuing battle with Leet and Jake still alive. Two Kankrelots stood frozen, another one blasted to bits. Loiyok could feel his creations weakening as the Creeper's sniping skills were putting too much pressure on the Tops. Jake looked up to see his master streaking in to help but lost his focus in the moment. The Creeper took the advantage and shot Jake blowing him up, Leet turned to his broken brother and became enraged at the loss of him. He switched to missiles and fired at the Creeper with erratic trajectories. All the missiles miss and explode behind the Creeper, creating a hole in the ice path. Loiyok closed in and then jumped off landing behind the Creeper before slicing it with its daggers. The surrounding Kankrelots shoot Loiyok who then collapses but isn't devirtualized somehow. They charged to fire again but Leet interfered and destroying the remaining Kankrelots with missiles. A moment of relief as Leet runs to Loiyok but then Reddie comes around and shoots Leet, then he turns his attention to the weak and helpless Loiyok stepping forward but failed to see the hole and fell through. The battle was finally over with a tremendous loss on both sides but Loiyok had won again with slim odds. Franz came to him and floated proudly over the warrior.

"You see uncle," he whispered. "I'm not cut out to be a leader, I lost all my forces."

"Not exactly nephew." He chuckled as Mike landed next to him. "You saved me and one of your soldiers survived, you still made it. That's why I believe in you Loiyok because you still fought on, despite the odds you still prevailed and you improvised not only defeating the enemy but saving me as well." Franz final words drifted in Loiyok's head before the ball of light dived into the Digital Sea.

"Mike," Loiyok weakly mumbled. "Shoot me please so I can go home."

The Shrike obeyed and before long Loiyok found himself in the scanner room. He ran back through the forest, wanting to jog rather than take the short way home and made it to his dorm without any suspicion. He sat at his desk and opened his laptop, turned off the program that was sleeping in his bed and pulled the covers over his body, the words of his uncle swirling in his head like a soft breeze.

"_That's why I believe in you Loiyok because you still fought on, despite the odds you still prevailed and you improvised not only defeating the enemy but saving me as well."_ The words made him feel worth something, maybe being a leader wasn't all bad. His eyes began to close but then his closet door opened. A figure stepped out quietly and approached him with brisk feet, standing above him, with a knife in the killer's hand.


	10. Threatened

CH8 Threatened

Loiyok eyes opened wide as his body sprung into action, it felt like it knew what to do already. He grasped the attacker's hand that held the knife. This started the attacker who let out a light shriek and dropped the knife. Loiyok caught it with the other hand then rolled out of bed and pinned the attacker to the ground, placing the hands on the attacker's chest and using his own legs to pin the attacker's legs. He moved the attacker's hand up to the face but then stopped as he rolled over to humps. It was a girl attacker? Quickly he threw the knife at the light switch to flip it upward and below him lay Aelita in her pink pajamas with the panda bear on it.

"What the hell are you doing Aelita?" Loiyok was imperative to know what his younger cousin was doing in his room with a knife.

"Why did you just come into your room if you were already sleep?" She asked.

Loiyok remained silent but kept her pinned.

"Answer me!"

"It's complicated."

"Complicated huh? We have all night for your explanation; you don't know what you're doing. You're putting more than you know at risk."

"I know exactly what I'm risking."

"No you don't, not yet. Lyoko isn't a game, its something way more."

"I know what it is. You can't tell anyone what's going on."

"What's to stop me?"

"Your father and I."

As soon as her father was mentioned she prepared to scream in fury but Loiyok covered her mouth before the scream escaped her lungs. He removed his hand.

"Liar," she hissed with anger. "My father is dead."

"Wrong for the second time, I assure you he's alive but tell anyone that I'm using the factory and I will make your life a living hell. Furthermore you will not hear from your mother any longer if anything is revealed without my notice."

Aelita froze. "You….. know… nothing….," she whimpered.

"How do you think you got the letter in the first place?"

Aelita then recalled the boy running down the hall the night she received the letter.

"I don't mean to harm or hurt you Aelita but I simply cannot let you blow my purpose out the window. Please, please let there not be any harsh feelings between us but your father I working very hard to prevent another major catastrophe that X.A.N.A is plotting."

She only frowned at the statement.

"I don't expect you to believe me and you don't have to but I will keep to my words before hand."

With that he got off of her and helped her up only to be shoved away in anger, Aelita left with more questions than answers that night. Loiyok was reassured if she would keep her mouth closed but he had no choice but to threaten her like that, his own cousin now hated and feared him. The one thing he wanted to avoid. He closed the door and reopened his laptop and connected to his uncle.

"Yes Loiyok?"

"Aelita has beached Level 2 security, I had to scare her off but she knows very little."

"Hopefully you weren't to harsh with her, I don't want her to see you as an enemy. You're her cousin."

"To be truthful uncle, it's already too late. I will keep you posted if anything changes."

"Good. You have full orders to resume your previous mission and watch over them but if I know one thing for certain about my daughter the last time I saw her on Lyoko is that she has matured and will make it very hard for you to watch her. Just like her mother when I met her for the first time."

"Oh come on uncle, how hard could it be? But I also have something else to ask you?"

"What would that be?"

"If she finds a way to make contact with you, will you respond?"

"I can't promise anything, truly I cannot."

Two day had passed since the confrontation, tension between the cousins continued rising like a summer heat wave with no end in sight. The others were completely oblivious to the invisible battle, everyone except Jeremie who had taken notice of Aelita's aggressive change in attitude. Both Loiyok and Aelita disgraced one another, Aelita more than Loiyok as she failed to understand that her cousin spoke the truth but couldn't offer visual insight. Loiyok only returned in anger as he was to defend himself but the other side of him cried out in pity, love and forgiveness. Truly he didn't want to act this way with her but Aelita felt more lost, confused and forgotten. This is how she acted towards him as the days drew on. A week, two weeks, two and a half weeks rolled by, their anger began to affect their friends around them. Aelita would always push away from everyone, she ate little and every time Odd would joke to cheer her up she would scowl at him, her pink eyes only showed hatred and danger towards him. She would only stay near Jeremie, her only safe, trustworthy reserve. Every time Loiyok entered the room she would grow restless as if some demon were tearing her insides out. It was torture to her; he knew more about her than she did about him. She would try to make him suffer, tripping him in the hallways, shoving him in the hallways if she could get close enough. One time she successfully landed a punch in his gut and left shoulder, Loiyok didn't react although he really wanted to and two reasons held him from hitting and potentially injuring her, one his mission was to protect his cousin, secondly she was his cousin. It was like Frankenstein trying not to step on a bunny and kill it. After the punching incident Jeremie lightly demanded that she apologize which she utterly refused to do so, saying she had an ultimate reason to do so. When Jeremie asked what it was she used the 'trust in a relationship' excuse. He wondered what Loiyok had done but didn't work the nerve to ask the towering giant. In self-defense however he met with Loiyok saying that their friendship had to be terminated, for the safety of Aelita and the possible fact that if a fight were to ensue he would surely lose to him. Loiyok agreed to the terms and sadly sad goodbye to his second best friend. Almost immediately the other Warriors did the same only days later with the same reason of protecting Aelita. Only William remained with Loiyok, they acted like brothers playing videogames at night yet resting long enough to stay awake during the day. The freedom with William was relief during the saddening days to Loiyok, September seemed like an eternity.

October the first, two months since Loiyok's arrival and with no attacks from Maica or X.A.N.A himself things began to look on the up and up for Loiyok. Within that time Loiyok managed to establish connections with his fellow teammates Jasmine and Samson. Both were fairly pretty well as Jasmine enjoyed the beaches of Australia, the diving and surfing were her getaway. Samson had North Dakota all to himself as his father brought home new military training techniques for him to learn in his sleep. The trio had grown close but Kadic was Loiyok's temporary home and things seemed nearly hopeless there.

"Their trust has been broken," Maica watched with interest. "Poor Loiyok, if only I could be there to comfort him, to soothe his aching heart and tear Aelita to shreds for hurting him."

"Maica, you feelings for this boy, Franz's brother's offspring are irrelevant." Her father interrupted. "However for your anger against the brat is most pleasing."

"I aim to please but gain advantages." She laughed at him.

X.A.N.A smiled at her, "Spoken like a true virus, if you had a mother then I could say that you took after her."

"Can't you create one father?"

"I certainly can Maica but I lack the power and data to do so."

"What if I retrieved it for you during your recuperation?"

"The plan would certain speed up in progression, what do you have in mind?"

"If I could locate the brat's mother and analyze her for your improvement would that benefit you daddy?"

"Yes but I need more power to even continually stage an attack."

"Where are you drawing power from now?" The girl was definitely formulating a plan as her father gave the information.

"The International Space Station power supply."

"Can't you draw more?"

"No the irritating, yet impressive Jeremie spread his multi-agent system all over to every supercomputer I used via the internet. I only draw power from the energy cells, not the supercomputer itself. It's highly demeaning, as your father I should be able to give you everything you ever want except this Loiyok you speak of."

"Oh come daddy he is a unique person, I certainly trust him despite the fact that he may work for our enemy."

"He is your first true focus I can tell from you words, I will see what I can do for you with him but back to the amazing plan that is coming to bear in your mind."

"I will use the Digital Sea to our advantage and surf the WIN (World Information Network), given you provide me with the coordinates and transport myself to the station."

"I see, do what I can't," X.A.N.A caught on. "The teleportation will cause a blackout on the station, I will loss some power support but once you activate the backup generator you'll be on board. Using your ingeniousness you can hack the program and provide me access."

"And with you in control of a supercomputer, things can go back to normal with you torturing those little pests to your heart's desire. I can also find where the brat's mother lives and pay her a visit as well to retrieve the information for my mother program."

"Maica you are a beautiful work of art," X.A.N.A floated over weakly and kissed his daughter on her forehead before retiring to the pulsating orb that covered him and allowed him to regain energy to keep the Replica from disintegrating. "Prepare for your leave as there are humans on board right now."

"All the more to bring you glory father, but before I go may I travel to the Desert Sector?"

"Using more power will postpone our operation for a day."

"I will wake up bright and early for the next day, I promise you that father."

"Very well Maica but don't forget to…" Before he could say anything his daughter had disappeared from the Fortress. "Sometimes that girl is more trouble than a Trojan virus, maybe her younger sister and brother will be less of a hassle." These happy emotions of love and care sickened X.A.N.A to his core yet it seemed necessary to get through to his daughter. But then again what did he care he could still proceed with necessity and happiness didn't need to be one of them.

Maica had quickly made her way to the Desert Sector and happily skipped off with glee towards the nearest tower, activating and knowing that Loiyok would soon arrive just leaned against the wall of the entrance to tower waiting for him to virtualize. A moment passed by before he arrived just yards away from the tower with a grimace on his face, one of impatience and annoyance.

"Can we make with quick because I have things I have to do, people I need to resolve things with. So what do you want Maica?"

"All that hostility between you and Aelita is about to transfer to me?"

"It might if I don't get an answer," he drew closer, his sword drawn.

"Alright," she answered a little seductive. "I only activated the tower to come speak with you. Your stealth is a little lacking when she found out that night."

"Haha, you of all people, especially being part supercomputer should know that problems arise now and again. It was a minor hiccup in my plan."

"Don't lie, its major because she's your cousin."

Loiyok winced then regained himself. "How do you…."

"I'm part supercomputer, forgot so soon?"

Loiyok was again impressed, her beauty and smarts were only equalized by the fact that she was evil and the daughter of X.A.N.A.

"So what, why bring me here?" His tone was imperative again.

"To be honest I just wanted to talk to you," she answered a little discouraged at his tone.

Loiyok was surprised at the simplicity of her request and his voice became low and friendly again. "Oh well, um I suppose that's fine." He slowly approached her, watching out for any sudden movements but she had disarmed herself. They both sat down and leaned against the tower wall.

"So um, I…," he stumbled for words. "How are you?"

"To be honest, I don't really know. I'm not human so to express this feeling is very difficult."

"Describe away."

"Well it's warm, fuzzy and kinda exhilarating."

"Hmmm," he fake thought as to what he already had affirmed quietly in his mind. "Sounds like happiness, yet it's something more."  
"What do you mean?" She leaned her head on his shoulder.

Her cheek was warm yet it sent a chill down through him. He was good, she was evil, what fathomable result could occur? Two opposite entities, each serving a different master.

"What I mean is that we shouldn't be talking to one another, were so different."

"Do you truly believe that?" She nuzzled closer to him.

Loiyok was frozen with joy and fear, he didn't know how to react. His feelings were afire, thoughts clouded and judgment hindered. He had to get away from her, he scooted away but caught her before she could hit her head on the desert floor. She was opposite, evil, a bad person yet she was freedom to him, a way to relax, enjoy life and not having to take it so seriously.

(From her perspective)

"So um, I…, How are you?" _He was cute when he stumbled for words to speak to me._

"To be honest, I don't really know. I'm not human so to express this feeling is very difficult." _What was I saying, I know what this feeling is yet it's the only way to get close to him._

"Describe away." _His voice was deep, commanding yet humble and friendly, inviting even. Having a super-computed mind made description easy towards him._

"Well it's warm, fuzzy and kinda exhilarating." _Wow that was a minor understatement._

"Sounds like happiness, yet it's something more."

_I leaned against him. _"What do you mean?" _He smelled a scent similar to pine trees and man. I don't truly know what the scent of man is yet I'm attracted to it for reasons yet unknown to me._

"What I mean is that we shouldn't be talking to one another, were so different." _Different is correct yet opposites attract in some arenas, this happens to be one of them. Loiyok please understand that this could work, it's a possibility that I know you're too smart to ignore. We could always keep it a secret._

"Do you truly believe that?" _It's a hard question but one that he can answer. He's too intelligent not to._

With Loiyok away Maica understood little of what went on through his head. Why he didn't answer was a slight letdown but she could wait, and she would wait a little while longer before engaging him again.

"I should go now," Loiyok ended with these words. "Are you going to deactivate the tower?"

"Yeah, I'm on it." Maica walked inside and Loiyok looked to see the tower turn back to its neutral white.

"Rematerialization."

Maica came back out only to see that Loiyok was gone.

"I will be back soon Loiyok," she whispered to herself before going back to the Replica for the next day to come.

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

Greetings fellow Code Lyoko lovers, All I got to say is I think I've done a great job so far and yes things are heating up between Loiyok and our epic protagonists. Relationships are developing and yes you read correctly when X.A.N.A mentioned younger sister and brother. If you have any suggestions as to what they should act like, their character traits and visual designs. Let me know and be very thorough in your descriptions. I will probably decide what abilities they will be having but yes send your ideas and again BE THOROUGH the more I know, the more I can integrate and work. Also I am drawing some Loiyok, some creations of Loiyok, and Maica with her Krabbe. Jasmine and Samson are still in the process of being drawn. You can view these images on . My username is TheDominator25.

Love ya all my FanFiction brothers and sisters,

ARES-A


	11. Updates ECH Voice of Another

_This is a short chapter, mainly to state the upgrades to Loiyok's creation list and another exciting addition to make your minds wonder. _

CH9 Updates/ ECH? / Heart of Another

"October 2nd, another date with madness. I honestly don't know how I make it everyday; maybe it's the fact that I'm keeping millions of people alive." Loiyok typed on his computer journal, I little hobby he picked up from Jeremie before their friendship was terminated on the ill will of Aelita. It was Friday a perfect opportunity to go to the factory in the afternoon since not all his classes occurred on Fridays. First thing on his list, not so much naive in his Tops and make them smarter. Since X.A.N.A started bringing out his arsenal it's only served as adequate to make his ability to hurt them as small and hard as possible. Noon soon rolled around with lunch being a pizza special, double-stuffed. Odd grabbed three pieces before sitting down with the others. Aelita was last to join the group, quiet as usual.

"Double-stuffed pizza, this is a glorious day, like a prayer has been answered. Manna from heaven, the sweet nectar of life."

"Odd we get it, you're extremely excited." Ulrich laughed at his friend's joyous mood. "I gotta agree though, this pizza is good stuff."

"MHMMM," Odd added with his mouth full.

The five friends enjoyed their bountiful feast.

"Mind if I join you guys?"

Yumi looked up to see William with a tray and pizza.

"Uhh sure." She replied. "Ulrich, Odd can you scoot over a bit?"

"Ehh, why not," Ulrich was acceptant in his response which left Yumi surprised. The boys made some room and William sat down with them.

"So what brings you here William?" Jeremie inquired.

"Stephen's not here right now, said he had some important stuff to do."

"Yeah, wonder where he could be." Aelita was adamant in her attitude.

"Don't know but were going to play Resident Evil 4 whenever he gets back."

"If he gets back."

"Aelita," Jeremie gave her a warning stare. William sat there a little surprised. "Sorry about that William, we don't mention Stephen much at this table as you can see the resulting reaction."

"Yeah I'll keep my mouth shut about him. So what's been happening with you guys?"

"It's been quiet much….."

The computer chair was comfy; the room was cool as the holo-web hummed with the outer design of a Megatank.

"Man X.A.N.A knew what he was doing. The balance, the shape and the technicalities to make this thing work. Let's see if my mind can do better, the duel begins now."

Loiyok was off in his modifications. Taking the outer shell he made armor transparent and lined the skin with circles. A cloaking program was installed to make it chameleon in ability. No muscle attachments, wiring or steel attachments. The source would be a new kind of power, Guardian power. X.A.N.A had discontinued the use of Guardians after their simplicity to be tricked in design. Their power level however was amazing. If given a shell and simple programming to attack their damage would be of massive devastation to his forces. It could float without having to touch anything and opening and closing the shell would be through energetic telekinesis. The weapon was simple as the circle laser was effective but too narrow and precise. Loiyok decided to broaden the ability to let it hit the target. It was too easy as all the excess power of the Guardian core increased the laser power 10 times that of the original. This laser could not only cause instant devirtualization but go through a target and hit another. For example if the enemy was in a straight line the laser would go through the first target and hit the next one after that. Blasting through walls was a synch, nothing except for a well aimed bullet could destroy this beast of a creation. Loiyok also allowed his new creation to manipulate the beam to become narrow or wider for precision purposes. Maica probably wouldn't stand still for the beam to hit her.

"Muwhahahahaha! I am an evil genius." Loiyok joked with glee. The transparent bubble would have a hexagon but without a dot like the others. In addition to its uniqueness he placed the heads of directional arrows around the hexagon, four in total. One above the top of the hexagon, another below the bottom of the hexagon, one next to the left point of the hexagon and the fourth next to the right point of the hexagon. Next was light infantry and Loiyok decided to get personal and opened a new file. A four legged creature, one that could move fast yet still cause an annoyance to his foes. Its design was simple, a catlike creature with side stepping reflexes. It had a spiked tail, claws with four sharp nails to give it a grip. Its eyes were green with black cat pupils and its weapon was a laser inside of its mouth. It was named the Kat (in honor of KatyKat14 and my cat Cloe. Firstly I had this thought of what if my cat was able to shoot lasers and I thought that to be an amazing idea. Secondly in honor of KatyKat14 cuz she's the only person who is reviewing so far. I know a few others subscribed to the story yet I don't hear anything from you guys.)

ECH

Time: 11:40 am

Location: N/A

"The boy is probably maturing into a fine threat." A deep manly voice emerged from the shadows. "We must locate him and either control or kill him

"Hopper must be disposed of immediately." A female voice now.

"What of the girl and the multi-agent program?" Another voice, lightly shrill.

"X.A.N.A is no threat at this stage. We brought him back to keep terms on Hopper. As for his daughter I do not know. She might as well just be killed like her father all the same. He is disavowed and therefore an enemy to the program. Anyone related to him is likely to try and take revenge." The deep one answered.

"As if they will even succeed." The female voice laughed.

"Continue searching for the boy, his natural jamming and deception programs are making it hard for us to locate him exactly. Every time we supposedly find the source it's just a false lead." The deep one finished.

"Now who wants milk and cookies?" A fourth voice came into the conversation.

"OH OH OH ME!" The other three answered.

Heart of Another

"Aelita I hope you write back soon," Anthea held a picture of her daughter close to her. Her home in Florida was quite lonesome with the constant detours from the public realm. Hopefully she could come out soon, her husband hadn't contacted her in months after reestablishing contact with Aelita prior to X.A.N.A's downfall. It was only a matter of time before they were all reunited together as a family. Whatever her husband had planned, it had to be for the greater good. For themselves and the world around them, the threat that had emerged from a mistake, an accident that was taken too far. The Agency was determined to capture or kill Franz, Aelita and herself, the thought if they were successful only made tears well in her eyes. A prayer had to be answered and in addition to hers she only hoped that none of the other in-laws were involved.


	12. Dreams II

CH 10 Dreams II

The gun was pointed at his head, the inside of the barrel offered no kindness. The man was tall, silent and menacing and stood before the frightened Loiyok like a god.

"Too bad kid, you're dad shouldn't have gotten involved with his brother," the man chortled with a chilling laugh.

"Hey what are you doing?" The second suited man came in on them. "The orders were to capture the kid, not kill him."

"Who said I was going to kill him, only wanted to scare him a little."

"Look at him, he already wet his pants." The second man laughed.

Loiyok had wondered why it had gotten so moist all of a sudden. The man was right but before he could stand up for himself the first man put a cloth over his mouth and soon everything faded out again.

"Again with the dark transitions?" Loiyok muttered to himself before finding that he was placed in a room sitting handcuffed to a chair at a table. Another chair was opposite of him, the light above him was bright and irritating when he tried to look at it. Nearly blinding himself only made the situation worse as the walls were lined with black squares, no way out but only an air vent that he couldn't reach was screwed in on the ceiling. Without any hope he just sat there, worrying about what just transpired. It seemed his mind refreshed and gave him a recap of what happened in the first dream before this. Who were these people, what do they want with him? Why did they attack him and his relatives, why were his pants still wet? All these questions wrestled in his mind. He was exhausted and tired more than ever, his dream didn't make any sense. Then an armed guard came into the room and un-cuffed him before taking Loiyok by the arm and pulling him out of the room. Loiyok reluctantly dragged on with him, his feet drudging on the floor. The hallway they walked through was lined with containment glass on either side. Looking inside of one Loiyok saw a large robotic mech being constructed together. He slowed down to stare but the guard tugged on his arm hard and pulled him away from his interest.

"Let's go kid I don't have all day." The guard grumbled. They went left and right through this maze of a building, passing several black doors with labels that Loiyok couldn't make out. They stopped before a red door, unlike the black ones that they passed for an eternity it seemed like. The guard opened it and his eyes were filled with white light flooding his eyes. His eyes adjusted to what looked like an operating table and a group of scientists that lined either side. One of the scientists approached the two, he seemed to be the leader since he wore a red vest while the others wore white.

"This is the nephew of Franz?" The leader inquired.

"The big guys say he is. I'm just delivering him to you like you wanted," the guard replied.

"Hmm. He could be taller but he'll do. Reassure them the boss that we'll take good care of him. Place him on the table."

Two more scientists picked him up and placed him on the table, strapping down his arms and legs. Loiyok's body wasn't responding to his brain's commands. He couldn't move or speak as the scientists loomed over him.

"The boss was very specific, he wants him chopped into pieces and made an example of before Franz since he refuses to cooperate."

"Uncle Franz was here?" Loiyok pondered. "But were?" He looked left and right searching for way out but no exit presented itself. The door they entered through disappeared. The lead scientist drew out a buzz saw; the high pitch whine of the blade filled his ears as it drew closer.

"Wait," someone called out and held the arm of the lead scientist. It seemed to be his coworker. A young woman to be exact.

"What I was just about to cut his jugular vein."

"I think we can put him to better use."

"What better use Kani we have no time for you emotional outbreaks. Let me do my job." He stared the saw up again.

The woman looked at Loiyok who was as scared as a baby dog.

"I have an idea," she turned the saw off.

"Ughh. Make it quick before I lose my patience." The leader faced her.

"You know how we have been looking into virtual specter tech but the Agency hadn't provided any test subjects?"  
"Yeah so?"

"So, how about we use him? We fake the death and pull him aside for the 'real science.' I know you want to because the idea fits you mind."

The leader looked at Loiyok, then back to her, back to Loiyok then her again. "I suppose an accidental misplacement of resources could be an option. Fine, grab an animal of some sort from the bins and we'll chop it up. Place him," he pointed at Loiyok, "Under anesthetic and move him to Room 24. Ready the transfer sequences so we can do this quickly. I need false everything if were going to make this work."

"Right," Kani giggled with glee. Her face was in excitement that they were going to test on him but deeper in her heart she was glad the young boy had been spared. Loiyok could only express his gratitude with tears before the room around faded again to another test room, one with a lot more machinery including lasers, a tube that looked like a transporter tube similar to the ones in the factory, needle infused test tubes and electrode wires. Kani stood next to Loiyok who was again strapped to the table. The leader scientist walked over and removed the oxygen mask then unstrapped him from the table.

"Sit up so we can test your strength," Kani politely spoke to him. Loiyok obeyed, she was the only person who he could trust in this dream.

"Where's the hammer?" The lead scientist rummaged through the supply closet.

"Top shelf Tyler, you can't miss it."

So his name was Tyler, he seemed distant compared to her. He was more serious while Kani seemed joyful for the most part. Tyler came over to Loiyok with the medical hammer and tapped his knee. His leg reacted and kicked the hammer straight into the wall.

"The Xeno program works perfectly, stand on you feet Xeno-1 because were going outside." The dream transferred to a forest, one with tall redwood trees and wildlife of all sorts. "Ok Xeno-1," Tyler spoke. "Since you were technically were killed you don't exist. So we must remain outside the facilities to conduct your tests, do you understand?" Loiyok nodded before looking at a tree in front of him. "Go ahead and climb the tree," Kani pushed him forward for encouragement. Loiyok looked at the tree it had to be at least ninety to a hundred feet high. He looked back to Kani who had her hands clasped in excitement, Tyler held a clipboard with a pen, watching intently as to what he would do. Taking a step forward he was inches away from the bark of the redwood and began climbing the tree. The bark was smooth and somewhat lacey. Not fully understanding the fact that he was climbing a tree he went higher and higher, past the lower branches, a bird's nest and a hole he soon found himself eighty feet high. The best thought that came to mind was the fact that he didn't have vertigo and that he was in a dream otherwise he probably would die. His dream transitioned again back to another part of the same forest. They were at the bank of a river sitting on a blanket eating combination sandwiches, each different to the person's interest. Loiyok was happily munching on his, looking down he noticed that he was older and taller, around five or six. Looking back up he saw Kani and Tyler laughing, discussing something that he couldn't make out. They seemed happy together but without him actually knowing if this was only some fairytale he left the thought alone. The weird thing was these dreams only started after he went to Lyoko for the first time. The programs that his uncle sent him into were just programs, small fragments that he put together as tests. Lyoko had a different effect; the world was just as mysterious and strange as he had made it out to be. He hated these dreams but at the same time they seemed so real but distant. He only remembered very little because he suffered from long-term memory loss, hopefully it didn't develop into full dementia later in life. Maybe Lyoko was curing him or just making the situation worse. Whatever the situation was it only added to the unanswered questions that Franz already had. He looked around and found himself in the facility again only this time they were in a large room, one of humongous scale. It was dark and a little cold, very creepy in overall opinion. Then the room was lit and set before Loiyok was an obstacle course, one varying in tests of strength, speed and endurance. Flamethrowers, spiked pads, crushers, lasers, drones, mounted computer controlled turrets, false floors, etcetera. He didn't understand, why would his mind take him here? In addition to his confusion he found himself outside his body like a ghost watching his dream self listen to Kani. Before long his body ran directly at the death trap of a course, Loiyok closed his eyes not bearing to watch. When he opened them again a few seconds later he found the course in ruins and his dream self was hugging Kani while Tyler was dancing up and down in joy, he was ecstatic as if some great miracle had just taken place. "Good job Xeno-1, you have excelled past all expectations." Bewilderment was Loiyok's first look at what transpired, either he was having the best dream ever or the worst nightmare from beginning to end. Without any warning as his head failed to warn him he found himself back in the room where it all started, alone. "What was Xeno, what is the Agency? Why on earth was he going through this?" It was irritation enough that he wasn't getting his questions answered but he was in control of his mind so why couldn't he control the dream that was going on? Just then his dream self burst into the room along with Kani and Tyler with worried looks on their faces.

"Hide him in here," Tyler motioned as he placed Loiyok underneath the sink cabinet. He gave the dream Loiyok directions. "Follow the tunnel and do not look back, don't stop don't wait just keep going."

"Everything will be alright," Kani added with a weak smile. Tyler closed the door and locked it tight. Loiyok found himself back in the dream. He tried pressing against the door but it wouldn't budge. Another door behind him then opened revealing a secret passageway small enough for him to get through. "Well I might as well go there's no use in trying to break open the door." Loiyok crawled through the passage when suddenly gunfire rang through his ears. This passageway was no passageway but a disguised air duct that led to the outside. Judging by the recent welding marks it was emplaced not that long ago. He must be over a hallway or something as he heard running feet below him, a clamor of voices yelling in anger and alertness followed by more gunfire. Moving quicker he felt claustrophobic and scared as the gunfire grew louder and more rapid like it was following him. Darkness was surrounding as a small square of light loomed in front of him, it was growing smaller but the boy was determined and crawler faster but then slipped on the metal. The opening was getting away and the darkness behind him was growing bigger and ever closer. Picking himself up he began moving again, every inch closer his hope was growing bigger as the square got bigger and closer. Closer it came as the gunfire swirled around him trying to discourage him from chasing after it. The dark jumped out to grab him but Loiyok seemed to be faster and ever determined to get out. He stretched his arm out into the light and the light sucked him through, he was outside in the forest on an inclined hill with a dirt road. The path curved around the corner on each end. A wall of stones was put together and blocked the nature of forest from overtaking the dirt road. It had a beautiful solid top layer made of granite and pieces of amethyst.

"Xeno-1," Kani's voice called out for him. He looked left to see her running towards him with a smile but to the shock of Loiyok her left arm was bleeding. She was aware of it and picked him up with her right arm and hugged him tight.

"Thank God you made it, following directions is one of your strong suits."

"Lady I haven't even been in control for the entirety of this dream if you failed to notice. Wait I'm talking to a dream image of course it can't understand me, it's a figment of my mind."

"Tyler is waiting for us so we can get out of here, the Agency knows you're alive. Hang on tight."

Kani ran down the hill with Loiyok held on her side, she was warm and smelled of sugar cookies. Loiyok looked to the sky and the dream faded into white. He woke up on the supercomputer keyboard, well rested, an hour had passed. This dream seemed to offer more than the first, he already knew that his dad died. So Xeno-1 was his name after he supposedly was abducted by Men in Black or Agent Smith from The Matrix. He was tested on and became super… no, no, no, no this is all some imagination that came from movies that he had seem in the past. It wasn't that long ago so the excuse of long-term memory loss was out of the question. Loiyok enjoyed it for the most part and it felt good to have someone take care of him in his dreams, the nightmares in the past were ridiculous. Typing on the supercomputer before leaving Kat was officially added to the creation queue along with his now named creation of Sper (sp-ē-ruh) for that rolling Guardian ball.

Loiyok returned to school with much or little on his mind, although he already dismissed the dream as fake it kept persisting in his head. He then saw that everyone was huddled in the gym, probably some outing that the council had planned. Pressing on he went back in his room and hopped on his laptop, checking his email he found nothing much to go over, a message from the scholarship committee, few new deviations from deviantART everything else was bare. He was about to close the internet when suddenly a new email came in from a unknown sender, the return address was not available and the ability to return a message was also turned off. An image was attached to email with a small message.

"_A little reminder on why you must keep striving despite your current situation."_

_Uncle H_

Loiyok clicked on the file which took only a second to download and what appeared on his screen made tears come to his eyes. It was a family picture of him, Aelita and others in family before this entire dilemma began. So many people, forgotten or dead over time. The family had certainly gotten shorter on all sides and so many of them he never got to meet. At the bottom of the picture was another noted written by his uncle.

"_I have seen how your connection with your cousin has suffered a lot after that horrible experience between you too. I know because I'm always around watching and making sure your safe in your doings. The time is near though for the war to begin but I will try to do my best to postpone it long enough for you and Aelita to have a friendly connection once again. I hope that the others also follow in reacquainting themselves with you as I have seen that your difference has impacted their lives and despite the suspicions I have seen you give them relief and taken their minds off of X.A.N.A and Lyoko nearly all together. Keep up your individualism and do not compromise for second best." _

_Uncle H_

Little did Loiyok know that evil had passed right by him and his friends across the globe. Without his immediate response another step had been taken in bringing X.A.N.A back into power. And with little warning a relative was in danger.

**Authors Note:** So yeah more history of Loiyok and his connections to the Agency. But who are the Agency? You'll find out soon but I won't tell you when. You'll have to keep waiting to see.


	13. Another Space Oddity

**NOTE: This takes place during the Dreams II section and was therefore undetected by Loiyok and the others. Mind you that Loiyok, Jasmine and Samson haven't setup their communications between on another so detection is usually done by Loiyok and if he doesn't know then the others do not either. **

CH 11 Another Space Oddity

She watched Loiyok as he fell asleep at the keyboard dreaming away. This day was already turning in her favor. She was only going to get one chance at this, one chance to use the Black Tower and be successful. She could always travel to Lyoko but activating a tower there would raise the alarm. This tower was one of the new additions, a secret way to get into the world without disturbing the others. She had a plan to fulfill and a dad to make happy. What better way to that than turn them against once one another possess them to do her bidding or best of all kill the insignificant worms that they are. She giggled in a devilish manner as she walked up to the Black Tower preparing to enter it when she unexpectedly felt a nudge on her back. Turning around she saw Reddie grunting in a sad manner, wanting to go with her.

"No, no, no momma's gotta do this herself. If the humans see you then we'll have a major problem." She rubbed his bumpy shell, coaxing him with her words. "Also the space station is too small for you, you wouldn't fit."

Reddie reluctantly understood and backed away letting her go. Before entering the tower she blew him a kiss then disappeared inside, the ripples resonated with hums. Upon activating the tower she typed in the coordinates for the space station as was absorbed into the network.

"Now remember Maica we have limited time before my power can no longer hold you there."

"Don't sweat it father, they're just humans, not Lyoko Warriors. The facility will be overrun before you can say Lyoko.

"You know Odd you still cheat at Galactic Invaders," Ulrich grumbled.

"Or you just aren't getting any better at it." Odd retorted.

The two friends sat in their room playing for the fifteenth time; Ulrich was determined to beat Odd at his own game.

"Oh here comes the boss, you ready Ulrich? Try not to die this time."

"It's a giant insect thing how do you expect me to lose to it?"

"Just focus and hit the sweet spots."

The buttons ran wild, Ulrich was sweating, his tongue partially stuck out has he was going left and right, up and down. Dodging lasers and shooting down the enemy drones as they swooped from above. Odd on the other had been calmly shooting down his targets as if he there was nothing there. Pixilated explosions filled the screen and the duo covered each other's backs. The enemy boss charged up its mega laser and fired down the middle.

"Noooooo!" Odd screamed.

Jeremie was outside with Aelita walking down the hall when it happened. The two burst in.

"What happened?" Jeremie asked.

Odd sat there frozen in shock, just shock was his only reaction.

"Ulrich?" Jeremie turned to him.

"Odd just…."

"Don't you dare say it!"

On the screen the game flashed GAME OVER PLAYER 1.

Maica finally arrived at the International Space Station as a solid black stem of energetic smoke. Becoming a full specter would waste energy and valuable time, time they couldn't wait for again. It was kinda cool though, the lack of gravity just astounded her to no end. An astronaut was nearby floating away from her. Judging by his markings on the suit he was the leader. She quickly swirled over and possessed the man, his freewill succumbing to her grip.

"Let's see now, he has all the information I need, must be my lucky day. Father I have the codes to the supercomputer."

"Good now go in and crack that egg open."

"Umm father?"

"Yes Maica?"

"Well since we have some spare time on our hands would you mind if I went to go and um oh I don't know, mess with the other humans?"

"Certainly, make them suffer at the minimum."

"It would be my pleasure," the man giggled. Purple electricity jumped from the finger tips and into the palm of her hand. With an accurate map to her disposal she moved around the station slowly to not attract any attention. It was like swimming through air with little to stop you. After backstroking through the hall she spotted two more fellow astronauts, each unaware of the danger slowly approaching them.

"Captain Robertus I thought you were heading up to the bridge to check on communications. Captain? Captain is something wrong?"

Maica lifted both her hands and electricity shot forward. The two astronauts were engulfed in pain, their screams were blood-curdling. The room glowed purple then returned back to whiteness of the wall. Maica smiled as two lifeless bodies floated around, not moving or animated. They were in hunched positions and lightly bouncing off the walls. According to the logs that this Robertus human read over there are four more humans somewhere. One of them was doing maintenance outside, a perfect way to dispose with witnesses watching. Then they would truly fear her and truly clam up like the worthless cowards they are. A young man was readjusting the solar panels to resume adequate power supply, he looked over to the Earth.

"Ahhh, that song just comes to mind, _I love the whole world and all its amazing things boom di ada,_ _boom di ada,_ _boom di ada, boom di ada."_ He continued humming not noticing Maica lurking at the controls. She touched the panel, electrical impulses were sent through the controls and malfunctioned with the connector rope, it snapped. The astronaut noticed that he was floating away from the station, he saw the captain watching with weird pupils that looked like a circular cross of some sort.

"Captain help me out here, Captain!"

The astronaut drifted further away and closer to the atmosphere. Maica didn't feel like watching him burn up so she turned away and looked for the remaining three worms.

"So what if you…."

"DON'T SAY IT! I have never been so humiliated in my life, my perfect score, my perfect streak, gone, gone I tell you! I'm gonna be a bum on the street and rot in the sewers. I'm going to grow old without any purpose, nothing to my name, no children, no fancy cars, no nothing. It's all gone!"

Odd broke into a crying rant of tears and the other slowly and awkwardly scooted away from the over exaggerating Odd. The boy looked up and upon seeing his friends move away he quickly latched on to Jeremie.

"Hold me Jeremie, hold me."

Jeremie was stiff as a stick, the other three snickered trying to maintain their composure under the moment but it just too much. To make matters worse Sissi and her gang came around the corner and Sissi was the first to begin the verbal assault with annoying laughter.  
"Confessing you love to Jeremie, Odd? I can't wait until Sam gets word of this. As a matter of fact how about I just tell her? Herb and Nicholas laughed along with Sissi.

"Yeah," Nicholas snorted. "You guys should go out and have babies."

The laughter and crying stopped, everyone just starred at Nicholas.

"You just killed the moment. We're done here." Sissi shook her head at her lackey and walked off with Herb, Nicholas trailed behind ashamed and left alone.

"Odd I find your addiction to Galactic Invaders troubling." Jeremie shoved him off and walked over towards Aelita, standing next to her.

"Yeah maybe you should take a break, you might lose you mind." Aelita added.

"I think that already happened." Ulrich chuckled.

"Fine since you all fail to see the importance of this crisis I'm going to back to my room and be ready to reclaim my honor. Ulrich we have a rematch at 5 o clock. Don't be late."

Odd stormed off without a second word on the matter down the open hallway to the lunch room.

"Knowing Odd this is going to spread through the school pretty fast." Yumi laughed quietly.

"This better not get in the news." Ulrich grumbled.

'Wait, wait what are you doing, help someone help me, AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Electricity shot over and killed the astronaut in seconds. A quick shock to heart was the only thing needed. Maica was having a moment of fun, killing these weaklings was like stepping on ants when they're clearly not bothering you. Two more remained and they were probably scared as to where the other four had gone, she was the fifth. With every passing second though she had almost forgotten why she was here in the first place. Leaving the other two for later she headed to the supercomputer which had the biggest space of all the other rooms. Exiting the captain in a cloud of smoke she merged into the system and looked inside the files to allow a breach point for her father. But first the multi-agent system that Jeremie had created to dispose of him on sight was swarming everywhere in every processed thought that the computer made, but strangely enough it wasn't attacking her. She was part of X.A.N.A the program should be killing her right now. Maica thought over it for a few seconds, then it made sense. She wasn't attacking the system like her father had. She had all the correct code and upon using them the multi-agent system ultimately saw her as part of the system. Maica established herself as the head code and shutdown the multi-agent system in a dormant state. She then searched for the head algorithm of the multi-agent system and upon changing it caused the system obeyed her and her father. Suddenly an electrical transmission was being sent across the board.

"Houston this is the ISS reporting an emergency of critical value, we are finding crew members dead and one missing. The captain right here is unconscious."

"Houston to ISS we copy and are ready to begin emergency procedures."

"ISS to Houston we have AHHHHHHH!"

"Houston to ISS, come in ISS are you there?"

Laughter came from the other side. Maica interrupted the transmission and took control over the camera screen making it look like the astronauts were talking to the command back home. The real astronauts however screamed, trying to gain control again. Maica slowly talked the commanders out.

"ISS to Houston negative on the emergency procedures, the captain was playing a prank and just reassured us that everyone is alright. Oh here they come now."

"Houston this is Samantha of the ISS we can confirm our own that were alright, we just wanted to scare the cadets out of their willies."

"Samatha we need to talk to Robertus."

"Yes sir."

"This is Robertus go ahead."

"Captain this is entirely irresponsible of you."

"I take full responsibility sirs, once the cadets started emergency procedures I immediately called off the joke."

"Good for you but you still are going to be in big trouble when you get back down here, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Houston out."

"ISS copies over and out."

In the real world the panicked astronauts looked at each other with fright.

"Dude we didn't even say any of that the computer was talking for us man."

"ISS to Houston, ISS to Houston do you copy? We are still in trouble up here. Houston come in."

The only response given to the cadets was a small shock to the finger.

"What the hell is going on?" The second cadet wondered.

The screen lit up with a red icon, fading into view.

"What the hell is that?"

Then other screens started coming to bear the same marking. Electricity flowed from the console and started messing with other electronics. The lights flickered violently, some burst in sparks. A speck of smoke went undetected.

"Hey look, the captain's coming to. Captain Robertus can you hear me?"

"Yah I can hear you cadet, really loudly in my ear. What's going on?"

More electricity flowed from computer and bounced into different corridors.

"I don't know. The systems are going crazy, we lost contact with Houston, our transmissions are being overrun."

"Help me to power room I think I can stop this."

The two cadets helped the captain onto their shoulders and began moving out the room.

"Captain are we going to survive this?"

"No."

"WHAT?"

Before the cadets could object any more they were fried with electric currents and floated lifelessly away from the captain. Maica left the captain again with little concern as to his health state. With all the new power she materialized into a specter form of herself. She turned around and gave a powerful shock to his body, knowing that he was dead. Her eyes glowed dimly as she returned to the supercomputer.

"Initiate transfer sequence, code X.A.N.A."

The supercomputer computed the command and sent the multi-agent system to bring her father here. In the Digital Sea the Replika lit up red and was as bright as the sun. An energy ripple shot off the outer shell and caused a shockwave the rippled throughout the WIN (World Information Network, just in case you didn't know). Inside the ISS the room was glowing blood red from the X.A.N.A symbol illumination off the screens. Maica only smiled at her father's boast of power. The system died down as a black smoke specter exited the machine in the form of a ghost bearing the symbol of X.A.N.A.

"Well I told yah, faster than you could say Lyoko and all the humans are dead as an added bonus."

"Good, good. Everyone's dead. The first few causalities to my campaign. Franz Hopper will soon join them and then there will be no one to stop me. This space station belongs to you now."

"Wait what? I thought the plan was for you to take over the space station as your new headquarters?"

"It was but now I have changed it. For this next to be a success nothing is required really. So for now yes I will remain here but know that I won't be here for long. Once I find out the location of what I seek I will leave and this place is then yours. Don't worry though, I have some toys you can play with. Follow me."

Maica followed down the hallway in the middle and was introduced into the ball making chamber.

She picked one up.

"What are these?" She sent an electric current into the ball and the ball turned into a spike, poking her hand. Maica let go in pain, letting out a light scream.

"They're Morphoids, a new scientific technology the humans have been dabbling in. They're made of a metal alloy that can be as hard as titanium with a hard core of diamond but as malleable as mercury and gaseous as smoke. They can conduct endothermic heat into exothermic weaponry and conduct electricity. I'm still working with them as this place is the only place so far that has the guarantee that no one will suspect otherwise. Their stupid government has kept this project under secret for years now, manufacturing them here in the space station. They reassure the astronauts that they're made to help with healing and recreational purposes and that is true. But I intend to use it for a greater purpose, one that will see the end of the wretched humans. There is also another toy that humans lack in protection of."

"What's that?"

"A military satellite that I have used many times before, the military however have dismissed these mishaps as electronic malfunction."

"They are really dull in their observations." Maica laughed.

"Indeed they are. The space station can serve as a beacon for you to use this weapon against them, but you must run the target by me first. If it serves of no use to us then by all means destroy it. The country responsible however will see turmoil from its surrounding neighbors."

"So its official, your back?"

"Not exactly but very soon Maica. This world is as good as mine now."

Jeremie and Ulrich were sitting in the locker room changing out of their gym clothes.

"Alright Odd is taking this too far, half the school knows what's going on." Ulrich protested.

"Oh come on isn't the life of a celebrity amazing? Odd's taking to it pretty well." Jeremie laughed.

"That's because that's Odd's nature, it really all he does often enough for us to even remember that's he even there."

"Oh come Ulrich you've put up with worse, way worse in fact. It's just a simple game of shoot the bad ship and win."

"Or lose. That's it if I lose then Odd should revert back to cheery, old Odd."

"Look at the head on Stern, all those grades are definitely saying otherwise."

"Watch it Einstein." Ulrich shook his fist. "Just because I'm not some super genius like you doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of myself."

"Right," Jeremie checked the time on his cell phone. "Its four thirty now better, head back to the room to get ready.

Suddenly William ran in, sweating from his sprint across the campus.

"Ulrich, good you're here. I just wanted let you know that the match has been moved to the gym."

"What, what do you mean?"

"Odd did some talking with Jim and requested that everyone see the match in the gym, it's bigger."

"And?" Jeremie asked.

"Jim granted Odd's request."

"I'm going to kill him soon as I get out of this locker room. Tell Odd that I am going to kill him!" Ulrich growled.

"Right I'll get to that. Also Yumi wishes you the best of luck with a kiss as an added bonus."

Ulrich blushed red at the comment. William ran back out of the locker room. "I swear Ulrich I will win Yumi back if it's the only thing that I do," he mumbled lowly to where Ulrich and Jeremie couldn't hear.

"Wow, even Yumi's piped up on this event." Jeremie added.

"Yeah," Ulrich mumbled back.

"Alright, c'mon Ulrich we gotta go."

"Yeah coming."

"Alright, alright settle down. SETTLE DOWN!" Jim roared. The students clamed up. "I know you're all excited that is no reason to start a riot. All students need to have your badges on if you are going to attend this event. Popcorn will be served and the Kadic News will be videotaping this event. I don't know if they'll be selling but if they are they better run it by me first. All students are to remain on the school grounds. No one leaves. I want everyone to behave and so help me if you're not behaving then this is going to be a one short event. Understood?"

"Yes Mister Jim."

"Good now go and do whatever you kids do at these events."

The children swarmed around him and into the gym. Within minutes the quiet court was turned into a theme park of small size but equal fun as if it was a regular amusement park. Dodgeball, gym bowling, rock climbing and other sitting games. Odd transformed the rematch into dueling battles where partners match up to test their skills against one another. Odd and Ulrich would go last as the main event in which everyone was waiting for. Four fifty rolled around and so far many people were still having fun, the battle list was full and no more entries could be taken in. Eight battle had taken place Jim had versed Ms. Hertz with Hertz beating him out the door with superior intellect. Nicholas and Herb fought one battle, both looked stupid while doing it and quit before the battle was done. William had gone against Jeremie who thought his intelligence would serve him well just like it did with Ms. Hertz against Jim but sadly he lost to William who had more experience. When coming back from his battle he couldn't find Aelita. He asked Yumi who said that she wanted to her to tell him that she was feeling tired and went back to her room to sleep in.

"At five minutes to five?"

"Apparently so. She's been distant from us lately but she hasn't lost it yet. Maybe sleep will help."

"I guess so. Still I really hope that she and Stephen resolve things, I miss my second computer buddy."

"Same here." Yumi agreed.

The last battle had taken place, Sissi versus Sam and it came to be a tie, neither had played and neither really adjusted in time. The tie came from both of them losing their last life at the same time. Sissi had complained for a few minutes but attention shifted back to the game console as five o'clock finally came. Odd had already taken a seat in the first player chair. Ulrich finally came around and sat in the second player seat. People were already chanting and cheering with excitement, even Jim allowed the noisiness to pick up. They both chose their ships and Odd picked the same level that he had "you know whatted" on. Ulrich looked over to his friend who only smiled at him and pointed that he was going down. It was like some mental catastrophe had entered the blonde headed boy's head and that if he didn't win this entire world meant nothing anymore. With little to stop them but the air Odd pressed the start button.

**Authors Note:** Yeah you were hoping and I stopped, got to wait until next chapter which basically continues off the same evening. And more fighting is to come not just between Odd and Ulrich. I might add music cues to the story so you can feel the story come alive around you. **BUT IT'S TOTALLY UP TO YOU ON HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THAT. **Also my second OC is coming soon so be ready. See ya soon Lyoko lovers and pledge to the upcoming season five Code Lyoko Evolution. It will probably make my stuff seem totally irrelevant but that ain't stopping me anytime soon LOL. XD


	14. Not Back to Work, To War

Disclaimer: _I don't own Code Lyoko. I own the OCs and creations that I made in this fanfiction. By the way the first two images of the Shrike are now on deviantART. My user is TheDominator25. More pictures to come soon. In the meantime its time for a very good chapter of CLCI._

CH 12 Not Back to Work, To War

Odd's organized event served as the perfect way to get away undetected. Jeremie would be reassured by Yumi's words even though they were false but she had to know, the words Stephen spoke were torturing her but he looked sincere in every breath that he spoke. He could be lying but then again he could be telling the truth, she would never know until she saw for herself. She knew her friends would hold her back unless she tried to do it herself without them knowing. She would find out the truth and then devirtualize herself to make it back in time.

Aelita ran through the forest, she only thought as to what she would find there on Lyoko. If this was all some lie she would be relieved and never trust Stephen again, but if this rang true then safety was assured for her father possessed everything that could bring their life back together, as a family. She climbed down the entrance to the sewers ran through on the concrete walkway, not much had changed on the sewer. It was still wet and damp, and without a scooter this was going to take a bit longer than usual. But she wouldn't stop until she got there.

The first few minutes had seemed like hours to Ulrich, as they entered Phase 4 of the same level, making their way to Phase 11, the boss level. Odd had turned into a monster as his points status had shot through the roof and had kicked Ulrich's butt around for three whole Phases. Ulrich was not far behind but he could tell at his current rate he was not going to make any difference if he didn't step it up. A power-up appeared and Ulrich quickly shot it opening the capsule. It was a multi gun power which made him shoot like five shots in a row instead of one stream of bullets. Ulrich moved up on the screen and started firing wildly at the alien drones keeping up a streak bonus. Odd struck back with a few moves of his own and the points drew closer to one another. Odd looked over to Ulrich still playing without looking.  
"Your newfound push in trying to win this Phase is admirable, but pointless."

"I'm not trying to win this Phase Odd because I've already won." Ulrich smiled.

Looking back to the screen, Odd's moment of overconfidence cost him the Phase as Ulrich came in first by 100 points, which was pretty much a one kill difference. The crowd cheered as Ulrich finally won a Phase after Odd's three Phase blowout. Odd didn't retaliate but shrugged off the loss as the next Phase was about to begin. Ulrich hadn't lost his touch at all, this game was only about to get started and it was still anyone's game.

The main entrance was locked and chained like no one had ever been to the factory in the years they had shut it down but Aelita wouldn't be deceived by this façade. She pulled herself up on the door and scaled the outer wall, the cold nipping at her fingertips as she rose higher in the air. She looked around to find a second point of entry, the upper window hadn't not been touched. She chose her footholds carefully and continued higher into on the wall until she reached the ledge. The strenuous pain didn't bother her much as Jim's training a year ago had strengthened her muscles to endure the pain. Pulling herself in she rolled over in exhaustion and laid there to rest for a few seconds before getting back up and climbing down the metal pillar to the bottom floor.

"The elevator is still in service it seems. Why is that?"

She pressed the button and waited for the lift to rise not knowing that a silent alarm had been tripped.

Loyiok was still pondering the words of his uncle just when his laptop screen popped up with a proximity alert.

"What the heck?"

He loaded up the factory cameras, the one placed above the lift had been tripped. He saw Aelita getting on and heading down the to computer lab.

"CRAP NUGGETS!"

He loaded up another window to speak with Franz.

"What seems to be the issue?"

"Your daughter is the issue. She's in the factory and about to virtualize herself into Lyoko, you have to meet her there. It's the only reason why she wants to go."

"You have to stop her."

"She's too far away uncle and the longer we debate about this the further she is going to get. I'm fairly surprised that you continue to hide from her only when she wants to just know that you're alive."

"You're going to jeopardize the mission for the sake of you cousin?"

"No for the sake of your daughter. If you could only know what's she's probably been through for the last year since your disappearance then maybe you'll understand. You aren't here during the nights that she may cry herself to sleep. The pain in her heart almost got me killed and you're going to refuse an audience with her?"

"No, no but if I go out there then I'm totally vulnerable to X.A.N.A's wrath."

"That's why you composed this team of Jasmine, Samson and I to protect you and Aelita from X.A.N.A."

"You don't understand, after the explosion back in Carthage when I supposedly died my outer shell code had been destroyed. I'm now a transparent bubble of energy that can be infected. If I go out there and run into X.A.N.A and I die, then I truly will die."

"Wait what? You can't be transparent I can see you all the time."

"I don't fully know how you can see me but she won't be able to, even I do meet her on Lyoko the fact that she can only hear my voice she'll probably think its some trick."

"No she won't. I'm coming with her and I'm going to be the bridge between you two. Wherever she is going to virtualize herself then meet her there, I'm on my way now."

"You had better be quick nephew."

The window closed. Loiyok packed up his things and dashed out his room, down the hall and out the door.

The Forest Sector where it all started. It was humid and somewhat warmer in other areas than most. The tress still reached the greenish tan sky and greenish tan Digital Sea below. Although the Digital Sea in is main color was blue it often reflected the color of the sky in whatever sector of Lyoko the person was placed in. She also noticed that her armor had been modified slightly but not in appearance but rather in speed. On her shoulder pads were pink hearts and her attire seemed lighter as if she had nothing on at all. She could move as swift as the wind and jump higher than ever than usual. Sidestepping and flexibility had also been modified, it was like she was some superhuman on Lyoko even though that already was true. After having her momentary fun Aelita looked around for a place to meditate and try to get in touch with her father, if he was still alive. Only to think once and revised her plan. Instead she looked for a tower and decided to meditate near it only to retreat inside if someone was attacking her.

"Well, well, well look who we have here." X.A.N.A looked from the skies.

"What do you mean?" Maica asked.

"Although I don't believe in fate as a computer program I do see one little in girl in desperate search of her father."

"It's the brat, what is she doing in Sector 3?"

"I don't know but an opportunity has been made, one that I think would be completely impolite if we refused to take advantage of it."

"I'm already on it."

"Make sure that suffering is included."

"Gladly. C'mon Reddie."

Exhaustion in the fingers had made his arms cramp up as Phase 6 just ended. Usually Odd and Ulrich started from save points but to go through the entire game without stopping was taking a toll on bold of them. Both were exhausted and clammy.

"I call a timeout," Ulrich finally spoke.

"Me too. Five minutes and then were back to it." Odd added.

"Alright everyone give them some room to breathe, give them some room to breathe, c'mon move it, out the way." Jim had become a professional paparazzi blocker as students crowded around the two dueling friends.

"Where do you need to go?"

"The restrooms," both replied at the same time with eagerness. Odd and Ulrich made their way to the gym locker room thanks to Jim's body mass and slightly superior strength. The door was shut behind them to keep everyone else out.

"But I really gotta use the restroom Jim," one student complained.

"Well you should've thought about that when you had the time before all this."

Inside the restroom Odd breathed a sigh of relief, it was like taking a load off during a summer day then Ulrich jumps in to disturb it.

"Odd you're taking this way too far."

"What do you mean," he looked confused while zipping up his zipper.

"This entire setup, the school watching, the Kadic news reporting all of it it. You're overreacting just because you…."

"Don't say it."

"That right there is a clear example; you're taking this way too seriously."

"Or you're not taking this serious enough." This is war Ulrich, only one victor can stand triumphant."

Odd stood firm sounding like Shakespeare. "The awesome power that is clearly demonstrated by me is overwhelming the shining odds of you winning but now that you see the truth you want to call it quits?"

"You brought this upon yourself, my best buddy should clearly be able to see that this isn't needed." He started soundly like Jeremie as his anger grew. "We could've settled this in the room, just the two of us. Best of friends instead of competitive enemies. It's just a game Odd and if you can't realize that then this thing can continue without me." Ulrich seemed flat in his response before leaving the restroom without Odd who starred with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Ulrich stormed out of the restroom, pushing and shoving through the crowd and made his way to Yumi and Jeremie.

"We're done here lets go."

"What, but you have 5 phases to go." Yumi objected.

"Yeah but I'm going against a jerk who doesn't understand what he's doing."

"Alright let's….."

"Wait!" Odd called out to them. "I'm sorry, ok I really am."  
"I don't believe you Odd." Ulrich replied with little hate.

"No seriously I was acting out ok. It's just something that I do but I will make it up to you."

"How are you going to cover this up, it's your biggest blunder so far." Ulrich asked with curiousness.

"I will never play Galactic Invaders again, ever."

The three of them starred at Odd with his big promise. Their faces shared and showed one emotion, disbelief.

Franz was traveling through the Digital Sea and approached the gate to Lyoko. The door opened and as he hovered inside he caught a small glimpse of the Sea turning red before the gate closed behind him. Trouble was following but he had to reach his daughter before whatever was coming did. He continued speeding through the Sea and then emerged above it heading to inside the bubble and into Sector 5. Carthage was still connected with its four tunnels glowing and sending codes into the other Sectors. He quickly merged into the tunnel that went to the Forest Sector and came out the vortex where all the tower wires converged. Aelita was still a long ways from him so he hurried to her location not looking back. Somewhere else in the Forest Sector a black silhouette of a girl virtualizing appeared next an unusually red Krabbe. Then four Turantulas and four Bloks reinforced behind her. The girl jumped aboard the Krabbe and the small force headed for a nearby tower. Franz saw Aelita, her eyes closed and meditating sternly, a small frown on her face as she was desperately searching for him.

"Aelita…"

She opened her eyes, the sudden break of silence startled her. She looked around for the source of the voice as it seemed so close yet there was nothing there.

"Aelita, can you hear me?"

The voice made her whisper in shy questioning. "D...d…daddy, is that you? Are you there daddy?"

"Like a little girl she looked for the blue-pink ball that symbolized his presence.

"I'm here Aelita, although you cannot see me."

"How can this be? How are you still alive?"

"Remember in Sector 5 when I died before you?"

"Yes?"

"Well it's only half true. My outer shell was destroyed making me invisible to your eyes and the supercomputer's scanner. X.A.N.A was about to kill me but the anti-virus program destroyed the monsters along with a few other functions of mine. The main one being speech and appearance. I watched helplessly as you cried before being taken back by Jeremie. After restoring my speech days later I then worked on a way back to the real world, a way back to you but then a horrible truth was discovered one day when I resided in the Digital Sea because the supercomputer was turned off. A lone….."

Before he could say anymore a red laser flew between Aelita and her father.

"I think that's enough from you Franz Hopper." Maica intervened. She turned her attention to Aelita who had already prepared an Energy Sphere in defense.

"So the brat returns looking for her worthless programmer of a father. How…sweet yet so misplaced."

"How dare you!" Aelita yelled in rage. Her Energy Sphere grew with her rage. "Who are you?"

"Maica, daughter of the one and only X.A.N.A and both of you are on his agenda so I suggest the logical thing that I'm sure both of you already know. Come quietly and no one will be harmed. Franz although your own daughter cannot see you the monsters and I can so your uneventful escape won't be as easy as your last."

"My father will never go with the likes of you."

"This is how far these two have been apart and her attitude changed." She waived her hand and the Scyphozoa rose from behind her. Aelita rose her hand and fired the Sphere but the monster easily slapped it away.

"Aelita go now!" Her father yelled.

She obeyed and turned to go but she was trapped as four Tarantulas blocked the way along with 4 Bloks behind Reddie and Maica. One of them fired an Ice Ray trapping Aelita to the forest floor. The Scyphozoa moved forward and wrapped its arms around her beginning a mind erase process. When it finished she would be as dumb as a bird and probably wander off the edge into the Digital Sea. Suddenly a large yellow laser wall shot over the wall of Tarantulas and hit the Scyphozoa slicing it in two and resulted in a coded explosion. Maica turned and frowned at Loiyok who stood between two Spers with four Kats and Jasmine and Samson.

"Hands off the girl Maica."

"New creations of yours Loiyok?"

"Just about."

Loiyok then nodded to the invisible Franz who created an empty shell of a white Krabbe with blue eyes that he quickly took over, fired a blue laser at Aelita's foot and then stood over her to protect her. Aelita created shield made from the Sector's wood. It was a hollow tree with her and her father inside.

"Reddie break the shield, you eight attack the intruders."

The Tarantulas turned and began firing while the Bloks moved up behind them.

Loiyok commanded the Spers stay put while the Kats, Jasmine, Samson and himself moved to help the trapped family, his family. The Kats ran at a breakneck speed dodging the oncoming laser blasts by serpentine left and right. On the other end of the wide pathway Reddie continued firing powerful laser blasts along with Maica's help. The tree fortress started to crack under the abuse. Inside Aelita was doing her best to keep the tree strong but with the continual abuse the tree would hold for much longer.

Phase 7 had ended as the two friends continued to battle it out in the dorm room with much more cooler outlook on things. Ulrich had scored another win losing by only one match. Ulrich couldn't leave Odd behind, mostly he could but he choose not to. He could've left him to the embarrassment of the entire school and easily gotten away with living his life and let Odd sit in shame for the remainder of his but he chose not to. Odd had realized that he had a true friend with him, one in which he could count on through all the things that they had been through. The secrets from Yumi, the lies that he held so Odd could get away. It had then clicked to him that of all that he was doing he had kept a true friend all the way. However embarrassment wasn't Odd's punishment from the school, instead it was pain and disappointment. Odd had personally cancelled the remainder of the viewing on the excuse that it was getting too late for everyone to stay up. No one assumed the real reason but nevertheless the students where most unhappy, especially the girls. Odd's cheeks were completely red with pain and soreness after enduring a slap festival of massive proportions. Every girl except Sam had slapped him silly. Yumi didn't slap him but rather gave him a hard punch to the shoulder. He thought maybe that's why he was under performing on the last Phase, because his face and shoulder were sore. Earlier before the private tournament's resumption the four had stopped in the lunchroom along with the rest of the school. S'mores was made on such short notice and each person had one.

"Aelita would love these," Jeremie commented happily.

"Yeah but she's asleep." Yumi replied.

"I don't think she would mind being woken up for a s'more."

"Leave her be, she's probably sleeping soundly anyway."  
"I guess so." Jeremie reluctantly agreed.

Aelita was riding on her dad's back for her virtual life as Reddie chased them through the Forest Sector trying to hit Franz. Loiyok had managed to make it over the Tarantulas and was currently fighting off two Bloks. Maica stood and watched as he made quick work of the two monsters and turned to face her. She only smiled as she forged a shadow rapier out of black energy and readied her stance. The boy charged and lunged upward but before he could look down to strike Maica had grabbed his waist and spun him around landing an axe kick on his shoulder. Loiyok slammed into the ground while Maica graciously levitated to the ground. He picked himself and turned to face her, feeling the lifepoints he just lost.

"What?" He grasped the situation.

"Like my new abilities? Came with a few perks after…..well I let you find out when you get there." She giggled with deception. Loiyok ran to her again and she stood there quickly sidestepping while he ran past like a mad rhino. She grasped his shoulder and threw him against a tree pressing against his chest. Leaning in close she whispered in his ear, "My father could do the same for you as well. You've so cute when you're trapped."

Her voice was soothing but it was the voice of a viper and her venom stung like the sun. He kneed her in the stomach and kicked her backwards while in mid flip she recovered. Gaining back some sense into his mind he waited for her attack which she did. Sprinting towards him she sliced with her blade but missed as Loiyok slid on his knees underneath past her. He dug his sword into the ground and swung around running at her back and kicked hard propelling her into the tree.

"Hah!" He laughed.

She recovered and turned around with the sly grin on her face, an expression he wasn't expecting. He failed to notice a Tarantula had virtualized behind him when he turned around. It fired a blast into his back and he fell down with a grunt on his hands and knees. Maica walked up to him smiling still.

"Assuming too much as usual," she taunted saucily. She stroked his cheek which caused him to still up in fright. Then he felt the barrel end of her pistol pressing against his forehead. The dream flashed in his mind as he stayed still.

"Goodbye, you won't be winning this battle."

Then an explosion rang behind him followed by a loud thump as Maica fell beside him, unconscious. Loiyok looked up to see Samson with the end of his riot shield in his hand.

"Need some help sir?"

"I'll gladly take it," he grasped the warrior's hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Where is Jasmine?"

"Over here," she stood to his right. "She'll be getting up pretty soon, lets go."

"No me and Samson will stay, Jasmine you go and help Aelita escape to another Sector."

"Right." Jasmine ran off in the direction that Franz and Aelita had gone but then stopped. "Loiyok do you have any transports we can use?"

"Not really the computer came with three vehicles but I'll send one to you now." Within seconds the Overwing was virtualized and Jasmine hopped on then flew away. In addition to her support Loiyok sent a Sper with her.

"So now what?" Samson asked a little bored.

"We wait until she gets up, we have to make sure that Aelita is safe from them."

"Yeah except I don't think your going to be able to fulfill that obligation," the girl spoke as she got up and into a ready stance. Another Tarantula was virtualized beside her and started firing. The two boys quickly took cover behind a nearby tree while shots flew past.

"Do not let them get away," X.A.N.A spoke to Maica through thought.

"I'm on it father."

Maica sprinted away from the battle undetected as the Tarantula kept Samson and Loiyok pinned down. The power of the ISS supercomputer made her trip a short one as she passed Jasmine undetected and then appeared before Aelita and Franz causing them to skid to a halt.

"Surprised to see me again?" She laughed with evil glee.

Aelita fired an Energy Sphere but Maica easily dodged and hopped atop Franz next to Aelita. I quick punch to the gut and cheek overwhelmed the untrained girl as she fell off onto the floor.

"You are so pathetic, no wonder Franz asked him to protect you, you can't even protect yourself."

Aelita picked herself and tried to stand but Maica was showing little mercy in her abuse as she grabbed Aelita's hand and started crushing it. The pain becoming more excruciating with each passing second.

"Now you'll know how it feels to lose to you, you pathetic excuse of a human. Everyday my father grew in contempt as you shut him from the world as he attacked but now, now you have no where to run and no one to help you."

Franz couldn't move as Reddie stood between him and Maica.

"But you've been taught compassion, mercy and forgiveness haven't you? Then forgive me for continuously punching you in the stomach."

Then with her right hand free she kept burying her fist into Aelita's gut. Each time the she would scream and moan in pain as Maica smiled upon her work. She let her fall and curl up in pain, coughing as her insides hurt. Never had she felt so full of pain, electric shocks were only temporary but to receive a beatdown was another thing entirely. She wished Jeremie were there to help along with Yumi, Odd and Ulrich. Jasmine finally showed up with a grimace as she beheld Aelita's current state.

"Care to join the party?" Maica cocked her head left.

Jasmine didn't respond as she charged head on with the stationary Maica. She jumped up out of the way as Jasmine flew by but she didn't turn to attack, instead she grabbed Aelita and flew off to a tower wherever it may be. She had forgotten about Franz.

The Tarantula didn't seemed tired to the least as it still fired at a blind target before exploding into coded goop. Samson reloaded his RPG.

"I hate bugs."

"Jasmine what's your status?"

"I have Aelita but she's pretty beat up. Maica was relentless in her beating although I couldn't get to Franz."

"What?"

"Hey I had to make a choice and since you were so imperative on saving Aelita that's what I did."

"Get her to the Mountain Sector and hide somewhere until I've dealt with Maica."

"On it."

"We have to get to Franz." Loiyok turned to Samson who was already running down the path.

"What are you waiting for?" He called back to him.

Franz swiped at Reddie as the monster moved left and fired a laser shot. Franz ducked and rammed into Reddie trying to push the Krabbe off with all his might. His anger fueled his strength as Reddie dug into the ground trying to push back but Franz was stronger than the monster as the edge loomed ever closer. The Krabbe was at a loss until Maica intervened and jump atop Franz for the second time. She turned her hand black and dug it into the symbol.

"You belong to him now."

She hopped back off as the white Krabbe shook with black energy. Maica didn't stand to watch as she headed off in the direction that Jasmine had fled with Aelita.

Loiyok arrived in time to see Maica running away and his uncle convulsing with black energy. He finally stopped and turned to Loiyok who could only shudder as his uncle's eyes reflected that of his enemy.

"Father where did they go?"

"The Mountains to hide."

"Clever girl. Sector 4 it is."

Without the slightest break Odd and Ulrich had made it to Phase 11. The boss was only minutes away. The hardest fighter drones spawned above them as Odd furiously button mashed and spun the analog stick left, right, up and down. He was in his zone as Ulrich trailed behind by 300 points (3 kills). Yumi was enjoying herself and even William stopped by to watch the two friends battle it out. They had to be quiet about it though as to not alert the rest of the school that the battle was still going on. Only Jeremie had a lingering thought on Aelita, why would she go to bed so early? Yumi's reasoning voice came to remind him of her emotional state. His instincts dropped again and he left her alone. It didn't make much sense as to why Aelita would go to bed so early. Even with her current issue against Stephen she would've stayed up with him, leaning against his shoulder and grasping his hand. Although he hadn't really confessed his feelings to her she was still warming up to him after their first date to the movies. Asking her out took mostly the convincing of Odd and a few motivational words from Ulrich who needed to listen to himself as much as he demanded that Jeremie listen to him. He could only do oh so much but as soon as Yumi comes up he shies away and then gets the nerve to act all nobly bold when William hits on her. Whatever secret they shared between themselves was between them and none of Jeremie's concern, still it would be the only logical reason they can't be opened about their feelings with the others.

"You ok?"

"Who are you?"

"A friend, now are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Aelita tried to stand but fell back down on her knees. Her insides still hurting from Maica's punches. "I'm just confused… Energy Sphere!"

A sneaky Kankrelot blew up.

"I hate it when they do that," she muttered irritably. "Who are you again?"

"My name is Jasmine, one of your protectors."

"My protectors?"

"Yes your father demanded it. I can't really explain on it though, Loiyok would kill me?"

"Who's Loiyok?"  
"The leader, the one you saw who could summon his creations to aid us in battle."

"Hmm."

"We must remain quiet, Maica is going to try and find you again at all cost. I can't let that happen."

"Ok. But you guys seemed to be exhausted now, X.A.N.A has only gotten stronger somehow. Jeremie will be so disappointed. I need to get in contact with my friends, they can help back you guys up."

"I don't know Aelita, towers down here are usually surrounded by tall cylindrical walls and we won't be able to see where one is out here unless we stay out in the open."

"I'll take that chance, will you?"

"How are we going to find one?"

"I can generate a small pulsation that should give me a map of where we need to go."

"If you insist then lead the way."

X.A.N.A had done it, he had corrupted the creator of this world to do his bidding, with Franz now under X.A.N.A the world would soon fall with him. Loiyok stood frozen as Franz starred back with black soulless eyes of evil. He then transformed in a flurry of white smoke into a human version of himself. Before Loiyok could stop them Reddie and Franz hopped into the Digital Sea below them. No blue-white column appeared, nothing.

"Loiyok we have to keep moving, Aelita is still in danger."

"Ri….right." Loiyok replied weakly, discourage and distraught. He failed in his duty to his uncle, he swore to protect him and in his second battle his uncle was taken and gone. But Samson was right, Aelita was still here and still in danger to Maica and X.A.N.A. His feelings for Maica had dropped nearly completely and at this point he hated her with most of his heart but the hope that she could turned was still there like a light bulb in the darkness. They ran to a tower that wasn't far from their position to make full speed to the Mountain Sector.

Jasmine had chosen their spot well, a large mountain below the upper layers. X.A.N.A watched from his Replika as the two girls were crouched behind a purple wall Aelita had created in defense.

"These children don't know anything if they can't recall from past experiences. I will always see them, there is no where on Lyoko in which I cannot find them. The hope hopelessly tries to mask their stupidity in their actions. Aelita may be irrelevant now, disposable, just a little girl hopelessly looking for a shoulder to lean on and she will find none. With the Creator under my control she is now worthless."  
"Father, I'm in position to easily flank them."

"Good let your presence be known then leave them to their own confusion. Sector 5 is now of deep use to me along with the Core. By the time the boy catches on it will be too late."

"A new plan?"

"Yes, this day will only progress to worsen in their favor."

Unfortunately X.A.N.A had been tricked by Aelita's Creativity and was only staring at decoys as the real duo was running along a narrow path to a large column in front of them.

The moment of truth had arrived; the last 20 minutes had dropped into late evening as the insectoid boss arrived on the screen, its lasers primed and ready to kill

"BEGIN!"

The battle commenced as Odd and Ulrich started shooting any and every exposed sweet spot on the massive ship. Its arms lunged out to attack Ulrich who had strayed to close but he know the pattern and flew his ship into the corner of the screen while the robot claws slashed around in every direction but couldn't harm Ulrich's ship. When the arms retracted he shot the main connecting joints shattered into a million pieces and flashing strobe lights. Odd jockeyed for position, going around the other end and blasting off the outer shell. The balance of points continued going back and forth as they continued battling it out for the win. Frankly since the school wasn't watching any more none of the previous 10 phases made any sense to be counted any more. It was only to work up to this point to see who would take it all. Who would win the boss battle? Who was truly the master of Galactic Invaders?

Jasmine stood on the bottom platform as Aelita floated to the top in her usual acrobatic display of levitation. She activated the tower and called out to Jeremie in the real world.

"Hi again." Maica stood before the two clones that turned to faced her. Aelita's clone had a worried expression and stood behind Jasmine's clone. The clone fired a barrage of needles that Maica quickly deflected. She charged at Jasmine and stabbed the clone right through the stomach, she tried to pull it out but the clone became all sticky and held the sword firm. Maica placed her other hand on the clone to get a better push but then it got stuck as well. The clone lit up brightly then exploded propelling Maica back dozens of feet. She bounced on the mountain terrain and eventually stopped, with a loss of many lifepoints.

"That clever brat."

"You know she's not that bratty, she's just being very smart is all."

Maica looked up to see Loiyok and Samson standing above her with their weapons drawn.

"Oh look who's here."

"Bye."

Samson fired a shot but the girl moved out of the way and stood triumphantly before being devirtualized by a yellow laser wall. "It isn't over yet," she grinned before fading away.

"Serve's her right."

"Yeah but somehow those words aren't reassuring. We regroup and then figure out what X.A.N.A's up to."

"You're back in the spirit of things."

"Not really but I will get my uncle free, X.A.N.A can count on that," he stared into the blue sky knowing that X.A.N.A was probably watching.

The Warriors were off and running through the sewers. As soon as Jeremie received the text from Aelita he told the others, the game was put on pause and the five of them ran down the sewers to the factory. Jeremie brought his tools to dismantle the door and get inside the factory. After a few techno moments the door was opened and they descended down to the computer lab.

"You guys head for the scanner room, I'll start the process. It's going to take a few seconds because I have to remake your id cards."

"Right," the others simultaneously agreed. Jeremie exited and door closed behind him, the electromagnetic lock hissing as it closed.

Jeremie hopped into the chair and began typing but to his surprised their id cards had already been restored, with new upgrades and armor. Aelita was in the Mountain Sector but she wasn't alone. Three other beings were with her.

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Yumi. Transfer Odd." Scanner…..Virtualization."

The three Warriors entered the Mountain Sector and waited on William.

"Transfer William. Scanner…..Virtualization."

William then joined and landed next to Odd with his large sword.

Aelita waived hi as she ran to them happy that they got the message.

"Hello," Loiyok spoke.

Everyone froze, why did that voice sound so familiar to everyone?

"Excuse me what? I didn't hear you," Odd cleaned his ears.

"I said hello," Loiyok changed his voice almost forgetting that he was supposed to remain secret.

"Huh, for a second there you sounded like someone I knew." Aelita rose her eyebrow intrigued.

"So who are you guys?" Jeremie asked.

"My name is Jeffery."

"But I thought it was….." Jasmine began but a quick glance in her direction and she got the message.

"Err right and I'm Jasmine and that's Samson over there."

"Hey."  
"Alright enough of the formalities we have the same common enemy, X.A.N.A."

"X.A.N.A's dead."

"Died but is back."

"I don't believe this!" Jeremie interrupted. He looked at the hollow map as an alert was going off in Sector 5.

"He's back, but how?"

"Franz Hopper."

"Let me guess, he's alive to?" Jeremie asked Loiyok.

"Yep."

"Hey it's not nice to pick on my friend." Yumi barked.

"But he's telling me the truth," Aelita protected him. "I had just spoken with him until this new person along with her pet came and beat me to a pulp. Her name is Maica and she's a creation of X.A.N.A. His daughter apparently."

"Yeah it looks like she's in Sector 5 right now along with a Krabbe and Franz Hopper."

"The Core of course."

"My father's with X.A.N.A? But I thought you said everything was ok?"

"That's what I thought." Jasmine looked over to Loiyok who had his head down in failure again.

"What happened Loi….er Jeffery?"

"I failed that's what happened. X.A.N.A has possessed Aelita's father.

The news smacked Aelita in the face as she fell on her knees, her expression saddened.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah so I'm pulling the brake here. I could've kept writing but I think that may have caused some boredom in you heads so I'll post the rest in CH 13. Have a nice day. I'm pretty sure you're also wondering how Maica got so powerful for those who can't catch on. I'll give a brief explanation in next chapter also. It's probably going to be short because it's just a continuation of CH 12. Have a nice day.


	15. Protection

CH 13 Protection

"But how? How did that happened?"

"Maica."

"Ok seriously I hear her name one more time I'm going to devirtualize her myself." Ulrich grumbled.

"Alright we no more discussion we have to get to Sector 5 and I have a quicker way to do it."

Loiyok ran back into the tower and typed in a series of encrypted codes that Jeremie could not see. There was a small, quick quake as the outside shook before the tower lit up in a blue display. Tons of energy hummed and shrieked before a blue explosion erupted from the tower and consumed everyone in a white flash that blinded everyone for a few seconds.

When everyone opened their eyes they found themselves in the spinning hall of Sector 5.

"Jeremie we're in…"

"Sector 5 I can see that. Jeffery what did you do?"

"I'll tell you later, we need to get to the Core immediately."

"Why didn't you just poof us there?" Odd questioned.

"I don't have all the codes needed to do that yet."

The hall stopped and opened up as the eight of them ran to get outside and to the Core room.

"So this is the Core father? What do you plan to do?"

"Its not what I plan to do but what the Creator is going to do for me. Franz opened up the inner workings interface and started typing data in. The core then flickered red again and again as the roomed started fading in between red and blue-white over and over.

The 8 warriors ran to the outside as suddenly the ground beneath them shook. Pieces of Carthage started falling off from all around them.

"X.A.N.A's using Hopper to get inside the Core but what good is that going to do him?"

"What do you mean?"

"If X.A.N.A's just going inside the Core he'll be like a doormat that can easily be countered by my programs. It will trap him and then we just shut off the computer and X.A.N.A's trapped again forever."

"Then something else is up. You guys go ahead without us."

"What?" Odd asked confused.

"You guys have this taken care of plus I'm sure that your vehicles won't be able to transport us all to the Core room."

"I swear if you devirtualize yourself right now, I will be pissed."

"That's a pretty empty threat Yumi."

"How do you know my name?"

"Dang it," Loiyok thought to himself. He was slipping up.

"The supercomputer told me."

"But all our id cards were deleted so that makes no sense." William added.

"Really, were going to do twenty questions right now? At the worse possible time?"

"He's right," Jeremie sided with him. "Here come your vehicles but Jeffery I've locked up your card, if you try to devirtualize yourself you will….um die."

"You backstabbing…."  
"Time to go." Odd jumped on his Overboard.

William flipped his sword and it hovered like Odd's Overboard with sharp finesse. Aelita hopped on with Yumi on the Overwing. Ulrich was on the Overbike. The five of them flew off to the Core room as Carthage had another tremor. The door to the Core room stopped moving as the five of them flew in and were met by Maica and Reddie already waiting for them.

"Look who finally showed up. The brat, the insecure one, the shy one and the joker. Oh and lets not forget by father's old minion." She clapped her hands nonchalantly. "Oh I wish I had a birthday so I could say it's my birthday."

Yumi tossed a fan in anger at the insults and it scored a direct hit on her shoulder.

"In the mood to die that soon? Fine by me." She summoned her rapier as William, Odd and Ulrich surrounded her in a triangle formation. Yumi and Aelita flew up to where Franz was.

"It's too late for him yah know."

"You're sick you know that." William yelled at her.

"Thanks, say when you're done hanging out with these losers you can always come back."

At that William had heard enough, being a slave of X.A.N.A was the worst moment of his life. He sprinted at Maica who stood and waited for him to get close enough then the floor below him shot up like a rocket. X.A.N.A had gained control of the room at the least but the multi-agent system still kept him from the rest of Lyoko, from the towers and everything else.

"Franz is deactivating the multi-agent system we created to kill X.A.N.A. If he succeeds then all our work will have been for nothing."

"Were on it Jeremie," Yumi called back. She piloted the Overwing and landed it on the platform across from Reddie and Franz. The Krabbe wasted no time in firing at them as Franz quickly went through dismantling his creation, his mind however wasn't cooperating with his body's speed.

"_Must resist, must stop, X.A.N.A must not win."_

"_SILENCE CREATOR! You're under my control now and you have no say in the matter. Your escape is incredulously hopeless."_

"Daddy you got to fight him!"

"Aelita?"

"I'm right her beside you daddy."

Literally, Reddie had become so occupied with Yumi that he failed to notice that Aelita had made it across the room and standing next to her dad.

"Take my hand, we can make it daddy."

Slowly her voice was overpowering X.A.N.A's control as Franz stopped typing on the keyboard. Each second he did not type the multi-agent system became stronger again. Four Creepers virtualized into the Core Chamber room in defense. Aelita changed her direction to defend her father. Their low growls yelled in anger as they fired at the Princess. Aelita moved right and fired and Energy Sphere knocking out the first of the four. The other three advanced to surround her.

"Maica!"

"Be right there Father." She grunted as Ulrich swung again and made contact with the rapier. He pushed against her hard and trapped her against the wall.

"Discharge!" She yelled.

The rapier turned blood red and fired off a red spherical explosion that flooded the lower room. Odd leapt onto the second platform as the explosion swept right under them. When it faded away Ulrich's uniform was no longer yellow, lined with black but red lined with white. He turned and faced Odd and William, his eyes red with black X.A.N.A symbol pupils flashing.

"ULRICH NO!" Jeremie yelled over the microphone.

Like a zombie Ulrich ran towards Odd who sadly fired Laser Arrows in defense. The expression only added sorrow as he faded into black mist. He arrived back in the scanner room completely unharmed and free of Maica's control.

Another laser flew past Aelita as the Creepers tried to keep up with her speed but Aelita was faster thanks to Loiyok. The remaining three Creepers were quickly disposed of.

"MAICA!" X.A.N.A roared.

"What?"

"Adios…" Aelita whispered as a bright white light filled the room. Maica and Reddie immediately faded into red virtual skeletons and disappeared as the Core was restored to its normal state. Carthage started piecing itself back together and Loiyok watched as the warriors returned triumphant to them. Samson was leaning against exit wall and Jasmine who was sitting on the edge stood up as they returned.

"Good job," Loiyok congratulated them, still disguising his voice. "Where's Ulrich?"

"Devirtualized but ok." Odd reassured him.

"Now its time to answer some questions." Yumi put her fans away.

"Like who are you and how do you know about Lyoko?"  
"I…."  
"He can't answer that question." Franz defended him and stood next to Loiyok. "Jeremie unlock his id card and let him go."

"But Mr. Hopper with all due respect I think we deserve to know."

"I understand but these three are under my protection and I simply cannot allow you know who they are until I feel it is safe and right to do so.

"Daddy?"

"No Aelita, I'm standing firm in my decision. Jeremie unlock his id card and let him go."

"Ok," Jeremie replied weakly before becoming silent for a few moments. "Its done he can go now."

"Thank you Jeremie. Your cooperation is most appreciated."

Loiyok stabbed himself and faded away. Samson and Jasmine devirtualized themselves also. Jeremie stopped and looked at the camera in the scanner room blurred but he could hear the machine online opening then closing. The camera then came back online but during its blackout period Loiyok had successfully gotten away.

"Hey one of them came back here in the factory."

"What?" The others on Lyoko spoke simultaneously except Franz who already knew what was going on.

"I'm on it Jeremie." Ulrich ran to the elevator and started going up. Jeremie turned on the outside camera which caught a faded silhouette of the runner then blacked out like the other one. When it came online again is saw Ulrich running out the front after the blurred Loiyok, Jeremie still couldn't make out who he was though.

Back on Lyoko Aelita questioned her invisible father.

"Daddy what's going on? Why is X.A.N.A back?"

Franz sighed. "Come let's go to the Ice Sector. I'll explain inside a visualization sphere.

The forest had little light as Loiyok sprinted faster than ever to get back to Kadic. Ulrich was huffing but keeping in close range as to where he was running. He couldn't see Loiyok but he could certainly see where he had previously ran. The school had to be somewhere in this blind maze. He had done this numerous times before but he couldn't think straight with Ulrich breathing down his neck. The sound of cars was then heard as the forest cleared into a brick wall and bright city lights. He was heading the wrong way as he ran blindly into the street, a car screeched followed by an explosion that blew Ulrich backwards.

"The anti-virus program to kill X.A.N.A was a complete success, X.A.N.A technically did die. He was dead but for some reason he came back."

"He can't just come back. Ulrich and myself both some him come out of William and die right before us."

"He tastes like lemons?"

"Lemons?" Odd seemed intrigued.

"Yep lemons."

"Huh, I always thought he tasted more like cherries."

"Guys focus here."  
'Sorry," both of the boys were apologetic.

"It's my strong belief that the Agency, or the men in black as most of you call them is responsible. We both wanted to destroy X.A.N.A but why they revived them is beyond me."

"The Agency wanting to destroy X.A.N.A just brings him back to life? Sounds highly contradictory to me." Jeremie agreed.

"Yes is it. But that is my theory. I can't get any proof however; their technology has changed since I worked there. They're more powerful than the government in technological advancements. They found out that I was snooping around in their system and now are hunting to eliminate me, and any ties to me."

"You mean?"

"Yes that includes Aelita and her mother." Franz was worried.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Loiyok yelled as his hands conducted green electricity. The car that nearly hit him had made contact with his hands and then exploded right before him. He breathed fast and was confused beyond his imagination, the insanity. He started running but his body felt strange, no surprise to him. He had just done the impossible. The electricity leaving his fingers sparked onto any object that conducted electricity and it felt like it was feeding him, making him stronger, faster, more aware. He could see farther now, felt limber, it felt good. Very good. His outside appearance changed as his eyes turned green with his pupils reflecting the one icon that he remembered. A hexagon with a dot in the middle. The hair on his head sparked up in tingles and shocks.

Unknown Location:

"Sir an energy spike has been detected; I've never seen anything like it."

"Can you trace it?" A deep baritone voice asked.

"We're working on it now sir."

"Do you think it may be him?" A woman asked.

"I have no doubt that it is him."

"We must prepare quickly then. Our plan must commence soon." A third voice interjected.

"Yes, now want another cookie?" The baritone voice asked.

"Is that a macadamia nut cookie?" The voice asked again.

"Yes I love these." The female voice rejoiced.

"Ugh, your taste is off." The third voice answered back.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" Loiyok roared. Everything around him was exploding in fiery fury. He ran faster back into the forest. The electricity sparking trees as he went and soon the forest started to burn, with Ulrich still inside.

"So Jeffery, Jasmine and Samson were trained to protect you? Why didn't you just call us?" Aelita asked her father.

"You all have done so much already, the chance for you to live lives of your own choosing was a small solution, and one I had hoped would've blossomed over time. Sadly I was mistaken as I came across a discovery in a training session one day."

"What happened?"

"I dare not tell, it would put many lives at risk."

"We save lives all the time."

"Yes but I cannot despite your merit."

He bounced off the trees with great speed, not stopping. The fire was growing larger and stronger with each passing second. Fire engines had already been ringing as the fire was growing rapidly due to Loiyok not being suppressed. Loiyok looked around at the destruction he had caused. He spotted Ulrich lying on the ground, a tree collapsing above him.

"NOOOOO!" He moved like light and caught the tree, disintegrating it. He wanted to pick up Ulrich but his hands still were conducting energy.

"I have to focus, I must turn it off. Must turn it off."

His hands responded and stopped flowing with energy. He picked up Ulrich and headed back to the school, wherever it may have been in this mess. He could see through the fire in white thermal vision. The school was to his left. He sprinted in that direction.

"Position almost triangulated. Just a few more seconds."

"Don't worry father, as long as X.A.N.A still lives we have to fight him. We kinda swore to do so."

"Are you guys sure? My three new fighters can also do the same job while you help the outside world remain safe."

"You can count on us." Odd stood in a hero like pose with a cat smile on his face.

"Us too," Yumi and William joined Odd.

"Now if only Ulrich were here, I would love to see his pose for this picture."

"Hah," Jeremie laughed at Odd's joke.

Loiyok made it to the school but then he felt weak and uncoordinated. He moved slow as he set Ulrich down, unsure of what happened. The forest was still on fire but what did that matter to him anymore. He moved up the stairs and went to bed.

"Sir we lost the signal."

"What the heck? Do I even pay you to fail?"

"No sir."

A gunshot echoed through the room, a body hit the floor.

"It's hard to find good people around here now." The baritone voice spoke.

AUTHOR"S NOTE: So yeah I'm going to let you use your imagination for the remainder of this chapter as I'm sure. All I can say is that the Warriors are back in business, the saw the forest on fire, panicked but made it back home. Found Ulrich outside and got in trouble with Jim. As for Maica and X.A.N.A and the Agency I will explain that later. It's about 11:42 when I finished this. My head is fried for the night. Franz is in the network safe and sound.

Ta-ta!


	16. Am I Dead

_I do not own Code Lyoko. It belongs to Moonscoop. I own the monster creations that I made and the OC's. Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy cuz more is to come. _

CH 14 Am I Dead

"Stephen, Stephen wake up Stephen your late!" Loiyok's eyes were completely green but the color slipped back into his pupils which flashed the hexagon symbol before reverting back to his normal black pupils.

"What?" Loiyok rolled over to see Jim with his hands on his hips. "Wake up Xanmas!"

"Oh right." His eyes quickly flashed the symbol then again reverted back to normal.

"Don't roll you eyes at me Xanmas. Just because you didn't get enough sleep last night doesn't mean you can skip out on school."

"What happened last night?"  
"You don't know? Take a look outside."

Loiyok got up and looked out the window and what he saw shocked him. The forest was partially burned down. The damage didn't get to the school but near the main road on the far side lay black ground.

"Yeah the news is all over it. Saying maybe a cigarette butt started this blaze. Just goes to go to show you Xanmas. If you smoke, put out the cigar before you light another one."  
"What?" Mr. Delmas came in and objected.

"Oh I mean don't smoke at all."

Ulrich lay in the nurse hospital bedroom watching the news.

"It is still unclear what the true cause of the forest fire is but officials are now considering a car bomb started the fire. A wrecked sedan was found near the entrance of the forest and is being investigated for prints and other clues to find the criminal or criminals responsible. Witnesses say they saw green light in most places, flying around at high speed and igniting other trees. We will keep you posted with more information."

"Yeah and I would know who if I got a good look at him," Ulrich muttered to himself. He was under a light sedative to let his body rest unsure if the principal was going to ask what he was doing outside with the others. What truly baffled him was only how did he get there in the first place? He was in the forest. Just then Yumi came in.

"How are you feeling?" She sat the bedside of his bed.

"Feeling ok, aren't you supposed to be in class, or worse detention for being out with the others?"

"Mr. Delmas is quite busy addressing the officials about property damage. He wants the forest replanted right away because that was some of where the school income came from."  
"Oh."

"What did Jeremie say about what's going on?"

"Mostly X.A.N.A related theories but the forest fire he is going off of the car bomb theory the officials are saying."

"Yumi it wasn't a car bomb, it was the kid I was chasing in the forest."

"What?"

"I saw him too. He ran out into the street as a car was coming. The car tried to stop but wasn't fast enough. And before I could see anymore an explosion threw me back and knocked me out."

"So how did you get back to the school?"

"I don't know. I'll see if I can talk about it when I get out, hopefully around lunch."

"Ok, well how have other things been?" She lightly stroked his grey clouded cheek.

"Fine," trying to sound as manly as he could. Though Yumi was older than him he had already grown close to her. He was so familiar with her voice, her touch and her gentleness that it struck him odd at times to not just jump up and kiss her. Yumi however had a more mature view of the situation but still enjoyed Ulrich all the same. The clumsiness of the boy was the most enjoyable and it only was enhanced by his amazing appearance for someone younger than her. No wonder Sissi loved him as well but she knew that Ulrich was focused on her and mostly her alone. Except for that time when Odd's Iceland friend came over, man did she wish she could slap Ulrich silly for falling for her. The only common ground the two had was the fact that they were both equally jealous of her and Odd's amazing ability to act completely stupid in the face of real danger. The two lovebirds continued staring into each others eyes because no one was looking, at least anyone they could see. Behind the nurse's door, in the window glass were the peeping eyes of William. He had come to see how Ulrich was doing as well but since Yumi got there first there was complication. It was just manly intuition that if someone else has something you want you just got to claim it faster.

"William?"

The black haired boy turned around to see his friend coming down the hall.

"Oh Stephen, I didn't see you there. It's good to see you though."

"You as well. I'm guessing you up to your usual endeavors."

"Endeavors? What endeavors?" Trying his hardest to hide his guilt.

"Yumi and Ulrich?"

"What? Pssssssh. Naaaaaaaahhhh! I'm just walking around."

"In the middle of class?"

"Yep. Speaking of which shouldn't you be in too?"

"I got a pass from Mr. Delmas."

"Man the guy is weak sometimes."

"Hah you mean magnanimous. I had heard about Ulrich's incident along with the rest of you last night."

"How so?" William was intrigued knowing that they hadn't seen any of Stephen during the night.

"The principal mumbles to himself sometimes about you guys. Your friendship is one to be admired yet you do weird things."

"Can you blame him?"

Loiyok only shrugged. He couldn't answer no otherwise that raise William's suspicion more. If he said yes he was afraid he would hurt William's and the others feelings. Things were already bad enough with Aelita still even though he saved her life twice.

"I'll see you later William, try to keep out of trouble," Loiyok called to him as he walked away.

"Don't count on it." He left in the opposite direction.

Yumi and Ulrich took no notice of the two's presence and neither did they know that they were even there.

The Forest Replika was still the same, still yellow and tan with brown trees and green paths except only X.A.N.A were there. His daughter and her pet resided on their own Replika, one uniquely designed for her and made by her. After her taking over of the ISS supercomputer she had been able to gain new power and new skills like her father. The Replika she designed was inspired by her trip and now permanent stay in space. She called it the Sky Sector. It was composed solid cloud paths, a sky that was blue with a black top that had little twinkling lights representing stars and black towers. Four black towers to be exact. There was an upper level and a lower level to make it more difficult and also to draw more time for the Warriors to find the towers while her father did his plan of death over the worthless humans.

"You failed terribly." X.A.N.A coldly stared at his daughter.

Maica didn't say a word. How could she? She and her father had a plan but she grew cocky and then the entire plan fell apart. She still was learning how to code monsters into the Sectors and with her father busy only made the learning process more difficult.

"With all respect father, they got lucky."

"We lost an opportunity to kill them all in one swoop." X.A.N.A growled. "Nonetheless this will only prolong their agony. Make ready for Phase 2 of your plan. We have no time to delay in breaks."

"To Florida?"

"Yes. Bring back what is needed. Once you secure the information I require you may toy with what you please."

She had one more task to fulfill and with that thought she stepped into a tower and typed in a set of coordinates. Longitude 30o degrees north, Latitude 83o degrees west. Sure she would land outside the target's area but then again what did she care. The humans will see their power one way or another. Florida was lovely during the fall, lots of cold and bitterness.

"I'll be at work I need to establish connection with my main base."

"But without me you'll have to set off a tower."

"I know but I will not be easily defeated by them. I have a new pawn to play that you will get to meet when you return.

"So you say the guy who you were chasing in the forest exploded?" Jeremie questioned Ulrich.

"No, I'm meant the guy caused the explosion."

"Yep and with that it only proves that it was a minimal chance of him surviving."

"Then explain to me Einstein how I got to school?" Ulrich nearly barked with rage but the surrounding students didn't hear.

Jeremie was about to speak but became quiet.

"Do you think he's going to come back?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe, he's one of Aelita's dad's protectors so he has to come back." Jeremie answered.

William and Loiyok sat at the table across from them.

"Hey Stephen do you mind if go and talk with the others real quick?"

"Go ahead man," still looking at his food and nothing else.

William scurried over and sat down at the table with the others.

"Hey William."

"Guys how's it going? Ulrich you feeling any better?"

"I'm still talking and walking so I guess that's a plus."

"Is Stephen ok?" Odd looked over to the other table.

"Yeah, said he had a minor stomach ache but he will be fine."

Inside Loiyok's head thoughts were rambling.

_Powers are now readjusting, strength level at minimal. Objective, Aelita is safe. No threats detected. Objective Franz Hopper, real name Waldo is safe. No threats detected. _

"Hey Stephen!"

Loiyok looked up to see Odd sitting in front of him.

"You ok bud?"

"I'm fine." He responded best he could

_Subject: Odd Della Robbia, massive eater. Lyoko Warrior, threat none. Alliance: Friend_

"Say if you're not going to eat that delicious looking pizza do you mind if can have it?"

"By all means go ahead." More alive and well now.

_Warning: Power spike detected. Find safe place to release power spike to maintain stasis control over powers._

"I need to go though, I have a test to study for."

"What but lunch just got started."

"Yeah I know but the test is right after lunch. Mrs. Hertz is really bringing on the pain right now."

"Yeah I know. The woman has a knack for trying to kill her students in the most dormant way possible.

_Warning: Power spike rising to critical levels. Must leave now._

"Got to go Odd, see you in the next period after Hertz."

"Haste la vista." Odd winked at the others. They nodded and knew what he meant. Stephen was up to something and Odd needed to find out what. It was uncommon for one person to have so many excuses. Like them.

Loiyok was moving briskly through the hallways to his dorm.

_Rear contact detected!_

He turned around and looked. _Contact lost_

He went up the stairs and entered the room, slamming it behind him.

_Power outlet detected._

He moved the bed and found the wall outlet and placed his shaking hands on it. Green energy flooded the outlet and the school's power system was being fed new energy. Then Odd came into the room and beheld the sight.

"ODD!" Loiyok whirled around scared out of his mind. The energy shot forward and zapped Odd in his chest. Knocking him onto the floor.

"ODD, NO ODD!

_Power stabilized._

The Ice Sector shown brightly as the crystals reflected the artificial sun. In the way tower however a red pulsation was flickering as the aura flickered from white to red and then white again. Inside the tower a child resided sitting down legs crossed. She was smaller than her older sister but none the less equally dangerous.

"Odd! Odd wake up! He held the limp boy in his arms.

_Body temperature is dropping, heart rate is dropping. Survival rate is dropping. Alliance status: Uncertain to Unknown_

"SHUT UP!"

_Shutting up._

Loiyok's eyes became filled with the hexagon symbol before he felt a surge of orange energy leave his hands and fill Odd.

_Heart rate increasing. Survival status: Excellent. Subject will live to see another day. Integrity status threatened. Must compensate by erasing recent memory._

The blonde opened his eyes.

"Whaa what? What happened? Am I dead?"

Loiyok's eyes reverted back to normal.

"You fell and hit your head. Apparently tickling you in your stomach however made you come back." He lied.

"Oh well thanks a ton bud. Can you let go of me now?"

"Oh sorry."

Jeremie ran in on the two.

"Odd we have some, what the?"

"Jeremie!" The two exclaimed.

"He fell and hit his head, no harm done." Loiyok quickly answered.

"Y, y yeah what he said.

"Well errm we have business to take care off back in the lunch room right?"

"Oh yeah." Odd remembered. He leapt up and stood next to Jeremie.

"See ya later."

The two ran back to the hallway.

Loiyok sat on his knees and a tear ran down his cheek. Whatever was happening to him he didn't like it.

**IN FLORIDA**

In the Maica stood before her in her red and black outfit. However she changed her sleeves to white and the tips of her hair were also white. Her bladed staff virtualized in her hand.

"Funny I had this for a while now and I haven't used it." She looked at Anthea then back to her staff with a grin. "Well first time for everything." She swung.

AUTHOR"S NOTE: So yeah things are heating up again and X.A.N.A doesn't seem to like to take breaks. All the other things however include a new OC. Rate and review. CH 15 may take a moment longer because I got a few ideas and a focus between Jeremie and Aelita that I think you're going to love.


	17. Chapter 15 Ive Got You

_After massive moving into college things have slowed a bit to where I can update again. Here's the next chapter. I don't own Code Lyoko. I only own the OC's and creations that I made. Everything else goes to MoonScoop and their partners. Evolution is coming in November in France according to other sources._

CH 15 I've Got You

"So what did you find out?"

"Nothing Einstein, nothing."

"What? But you were in his arms."

"He was telling the truth, I fell down when I tried to keep up with him and hit my head. He picked me up and that's when you just about came in on the two of us."

"Nonsense I would have heard you fall when I came as backup."

Odd shrugged his shoulders in equal confusion.

"Well we might as well…"

His computer rang. Jeremie quickly opened it up and read the screen.

"Activated tower in the Ice Sector."

"Let's go." Aelita started.

In the way tower. She sung quietly to herself.

"_Destruction is a wonderful thing"_

"_My dad will rule and the humans will scream"_

"_I know my purpose, it's very clear"_

"_Be rid of the Warriors within the year."_

In Florida. (Thankfully Anthea is unconscious so he can't hear Maica continue this)

"_Their deaths will beeeee painfully slow"_

"_My happi-ness isss soon to grow"_

"_With every win that they will lose"_

"_Our power grows stronger soon we will just cruise"_

In the Forest Replika

"_My children are great they will kill them all"_

"_The Earth will fall and Lyoko stands tall"_

"_This battle is soon to come to an end"_

"_And yes I want this song to offend"_

All together now

"_Intelligence, power and chaos will reign"_

"_The sun will never shine again"_

"_Oh yes this is true we will see it through"_

In the way tower.

"_The means to start a war"_

"_They will never beat him, it's too much for them"_

"_Our power combined, their chances are slim"_

"_But under estimate them I definitely will not"_

"_They will burn with very hot, hot, hot"_

"_LAZORS!"_

Her eyes opened, they were orange with purple pupils. Syrin sung to herself in the way tower. She was in an orange jumpsuit with dashes of black lining the sides of her legs. Her arms had the same black dashes only instead of going straight across they swirled around her arms. She wore shoulder pads, on the left had a happy jester face with the eye of X.A.N.A in the middle and on the right was a sad jester face with the eye of X.A.N.A in the middle. Her hair was black instead of azure like her older sister and she had orange edged highlights on her hair.

His phone rang but he didn't want to answer it. A tower was activated but he didn't want to go. He just sat there, alone and by himself. Feeling dangerous, a threat to all he strove to protect. A menace just like X.A.N.A, a monster to the world.

"You guys head to the scanner room, I'll start the process."

"Got it Jeremie."

Jeremie stepped out and the doors closed behind him. He hopped into the seat and brought up the holo-web system. Then a message screen popped up.

"Hey Jeremie it's us Jasmine and Samson." Jasmine greeted him with a smile.

"Yeah I see you guys are already in the Ice Sector."

"We got the alarm and came as soon as we could."

"Where's Jeffery?"

"He couldn't make it."

"Right well the others are on the way. You guys ready?"

"We've been waiting for a while now." Yumi sounded impatient.

"Right Transfer Yumi, Ulrich and William." Scanner… Virtualization!"

Three virtual skeletons appeared before they landed on the ice.

"Transfer Odd and Aelita. Scanner… Virtualization!"

They landed next to them as well. Across the ice shelf two figures were waiving hello.

"Jasmine and Samson came to help. My best guess on how they get here is by technology via Aelita's dad. I guess it's important they come as well."

"Help is always needed, never know what X.A.N.A has in store for us." Ulrich pointed out.

"The tower is southwest of your position but I got something else as well."

"What is it?" Yumi asked.

"It's the way tower in the opposite direction. It's giving off some strange pulsations."

"Yes I can feel it too Jeremie." Aelita confirmed.

"Interesting. You guys head to the tower, I'll check what's going on."

Jasmine and Samson caught up with them.

"How are guys doing?"

"Pretty great just getting used to you two coming along. Where's Jeffery?"

"He couldn't make it."

"You guys are almost to the tower, just a little further around that ice block. No monsters in sight."

"Isn't it strange about the fact that X.A.N.A doesn't send any monsters until we show up like a few feet away from the tower? Kinda stupid for a super smart super computer."

They came around the bend where the tower was supposed to be.  
"Wait a second." Yumi commanded. They all stopped and smashed into each other like dominoes. "The tower…"

"Yeah I see it," Aelita looked as well.

"Guys why did you stop?"

"Jeremie the tower isn't activated."  
"What do you mean it isn't activated?"

"It's not red. It's still in its neutral white."

"That can't be. The supercomputer is saying the tower activated is right in front of you."

"We'll its not Einstein were staring at a blank tower." Ulrich stated irritably.

"Let me run a debug through the superscan. Maybe something's wrong with it. It should only take a few seconds."

'What about the way tower? Any luck?"

"No it's just seems to be flickering with pulsations, like heartbeats but nothing else."

"Heartbeats?"

"Just my terminology for it. It's giving off a regular pulse every second and doesn't seem to be changing or giving off any distortion of X.A.N.A like activity. Wait scratch that. Monsters just appeared in front of the tower, they're protecting it."

"Whatever's inside is key to what X.A.N.A is doing."

"Jeremie can you call in some taxies?" Odd asked.

There was no answer.

Jeremie? Are you there Jeremie?" Aelita was worried.

Purple electricity came from behind the power cords as a specter formed and grabbed Jeremie who dropped the microphone.

"Mr. Belpois, care to join your friends?" A specter held the boy by his collar and walked towards the elevator to get to the scanners.

Loiyok walked down the hall towards class, the silence was ever-present.

"_Xeno-1 detection shows lack of happiness. Correction attempts failing."_

"I'm losing it. Why can't I get this voice out of my head?"

"_Why would Loiyok want to destroy his subconscious?"_

"Because my subconscious is being a menace. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Jeremie?" Aelita called again.

Still no answer for another second before a digital skeleton appeared and virtualized before them. It couldn't be but it was, Jeremie in his normal clothes. He wasn't given any armor or powers, it was just plain Jeremie.

"Jeremie!" Aelita ran up to the boy who collapsed on the ground. She helped him up only to be pushed away with superhuman strength. Jeremie stood before them and looked them directly in the eye. His eyes held X.A.N.A behind them.

"You like what I've done with him?" An evil electronic voice buzzed over the intercom. "I think it's a nice improvement to his worthless human design."

"X.A.N.A!" They yelled in unison.

"Amazing. You all processed the reality of your demise within a second."

"But the multi-agent system should be keeping you out, you should be limited." Aelita objected.

"Oh but I am limited naïve little girl. It's only through my conduits that I can leave Lyoko. Your agent system is designed to stop me and me alone. When my first conduit realized this she was more than happy to act as an inhibitor to your program."

"Maica…" Aelita realized.

"Yes, remember when Jeremie made a clone of himself I had to use the traitorous William to take over the tower. Its only through your infuriating slime ball Jeremie that he could deny me access but now that's he is here with you, under my control and I'm out here with full control over you, your hope is insufficient to free you. Now if you'll excuse Jeremie he has his new girlfriend to meet."

"New girlfriend?" Now Aelita was really confused.

"Yes, don't you know it's bad to peep in on girls while they're changing Jeremie?"

"Sorry master it will not happen again." His tone was nearly lifeless.

"Jeremie?" Aelita was shocked.

"Jeremie was watching a girl change?" Odd was also shocked at the bold accusation. "You're a monster X.A.N.A," Yumi yelled to the sky. "Jeremie would never do that."

"He doesn't lie, not this time." Jeremie confessed. "When I came across the 'heartbeats' the tower was giving off I took a look inside the tower, not saying everything that I found. It was a like two seconds before X.A.N.A took control of me and brought me here."

"Enough of this pointless chitchat, its wasting valuable time, time that I can replace but it would allow you to be prepared. Jeremie proceed to the way tower and wait for instructions there."

"Yes X.A.N.A"

"Jeremie wait!" Ulrich supersprinted towards him but then the ice between the two decoded and disappeared. Ulrich stopped just short of the edge.

"Your dedication to your friend is admirable but again irrelevant. You will never get him back, not when I'm in control." His voice was gone as Jeremie walked away from them when suddenly the Overwing appeared in which he hopped on and flew away. Everyone stood frozen, Aelita was broken.

"If only Jeffery were here right now." Jasmine muttered quietly.

Loiyok was in class however, listening to the lecture of Mrs. Hertz.

"Now can anyone tell me what happens when two objects collide with equal force?" She looked around for a volunteer. "Um Stephen can you answer this question?"

"They cancel out," he lowly replied.

"Exactly they cancel out. Please speak up next time so the entire class can hear you."  
"Yes ma'am." Even lower the second time.

He was letting down his team, his friends, his family by not being there which only depressed him more. And this thing inside of him, it talked to him like it was aware all by itself. It killed an innocent couple, nearly killed Odd and there was still so much more to it that he didn't understand. His strength and eyesight increased. What the heck was it?

"Give me the results of the triangulation yesterday." The deep voice demanded.

"We managed to narrow it down to Europe but as far as we know the center of this triangle isn't the source, it could be anywhere in this triangle sir." The engineer replied.

"Given the circumstances we have made an improvement to our search of Xeno-1. With X.A.N.A restored and the turncoat Waldo under terms with his daughter all is still according to our schedule." The voice replied.

"What of the mother?"

"She has no importance to the schedule, she will be dealt with accordingly to our previous standards."

"Dealt with as in death?"  
"Precisely."

"How is X.A.N.A in the factory right now?" Ulrich was confused.

"Through his conduit in the way tower pea brain." Odd replied annoyed.

"Hey now is not the time for names Odd. We have to get to the way tower and get Jeremie back." Yumi took charge.

"Yes, he must be saved from X.A.N.A." Aelita added with little excitement, although she was more miserable than happy.

"First we get across this gap? Aelita can you fix the bridge and guide us to the way tower?

Aelita used her Creativity to patch the bridge, the angelic voices resonated with her concentration. With the path fixed the group double timed it to the way tower with Aelita in the lead. They had never seen her run so fast in pursuit of Jeremie; it was like a whole new girl sprung from her with only one goal in mind, free Jeremie. They journeyed through the sector of ice coming to a narrow path that connected one ice block to the other. A Megatank and two Krabbes coded in on the other side. The Tank opened fire as its circular laser crossed the bridge causing the group to split up. There was no cover, not like the Mountain Sector as the Krabbes kept them on their toes.

"I'll deal with the Megatank so you can get across." Samson moved forward.

"It won't stay open that long for you to shoot at it." Odd objected.

"Who said anything about shooting? When I say go you go, got it?"

"I can easily deal with it using an Energy Field." (Yes there is a difference between Energy Sphere and Energy Field. The Field is when she combines the Spheres together to create that small wall. The Sphere is the usual ball attack. Just wanted to clear that up with anyone who might not know.)

"No, you have to stay alive if we stand a chance of deactivating the tower." Samson replied to Aelita. He stepped onto the bridge, the Krabbes didn't take any notice but the Megatank turned and faced him. It opened and charged its laser then fired.

"Riot Shield." The heavy shield appeared in front of Samson just as laser travelled the bridge. The shield held against the red wall.

"Go!" He yelled. The others ran across with the Krabbes firing at them. Yumi threw her fans at the one on the right. The Krabbe shot the first one away but the second impacted the sign and it exploded. Samson was being pushed back as the Megatank continued pressuring him. Ulrich looked back, an expression of horror moved to his face. Another Megatank appeared behind Samson and fired.

"Samson look out behind you!"'

It was too late as the second red wall hit Samson and devirtualized him. The first Megatank receded its laser and turned its attention to the group of Warriors crossing the bridge.

"Supersprint!" Ulrich made it across and threw one of his katanas at the Megatank and scored a direct hit as the grey sphere exploded. The second Krabbe turned to Ulrich and fired only to be hit by an Energy Sphere and explode.

"Nice shot princess."

Aelita smiled and continued to lead them on to they way tower which was still a distance away from them without vehicles.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So that's what happened so far CLIFFHANGER. With little discouragement our Warriors run to the Ice Sector way tower to who knows what. What else lies at the way tower and will Aelita be able to handle it? Find out next time in CH 16 Aelita vs. Syrin


	18. Chapter 16 Aelita vs Syrin

_I don't own Code Lyoko. That honor belongs to the French, Moonscoop and their partners. I own OC and creations therein this story. Read now_

CH 16 Aelita vs. Syrin

_At the way tower._

"So you're Jeremie?"

"Yes."

"Hmm my father under exaggerated. Still you look very presentable."

"And you look like an angel, a dark angel."

"Oh stop your saying to much." Syrin giggled.

Anthea coughed up a few drops of blood, her left eye was bruised from the beating. But she wouldn't give up, not for X.A.N.A and not for the Agency.

"Your resilience is quite strong you know that?" Maica commented leaning against her staff on the opposite side of the now destroyed living room. "Well its time to go and you're coming with me."

"No, she's not." Franz's voice echoed through the house.

"Waldo?" Anthea looked around.

A small outlet flickered with blue energy before a specter smoked forward and out popped Franz in specter form.

"Hah a simple illusion." Maica swung her staff at him but he caught it and threw her through two walls and into the backyard.

"Anthea get to the car outside and get going to Georgia. I will watch you."

She nodded and slowly made her way to the outside, now filled with new strength.

"Maica we're equally matched out in the real world."

"That may be so." She picked herself up. "But I have more experience and I'm trained to know how to fight." Purple electricity filled her staff.

"Good. I picked up some fighting styles of my own." He stood at the ready.

"What type of fighting style is that? It's none that I've seen before."

Franz charged with amazing speed and punched her through the neighbor's fence into their pool.

"Can't your adaptive self tell? It's called my fighting style."

The pool water vaporized as electricity spewed out of water and Maica hopped back out, a scowl on her face.

"I'm done being nice."

A black sphere with a red outer covering formed in her hand. "I corrupted you once I will do it again. DISCHARGE!"

She shot the ball forward. Franz dodged as the ball entered the house and detonated causing the whole house to explode in orange fire. With little time to react Maica kicked Franz through the flaming house into the street. And then kicked him further down the block into a car which tipped over with the force.

"You're nothing compared to a conduit specter Franz. It's logical to surrender now before I terminate your specter right here in the real world."

"The way tower is just past this waterfall." Aelita thought to herself. "X.A.N.A will pay; he will pay dearly for hurting Jeremie."

Odd saw the frown on Aelita's face.

"You ok Princess?"

"Huh, oh I'm fine Odd."

"If you insist."

The six of them followed Aelita inside the cavern, a flickering red and white glow reflecting off the walls. The tower was across another bridge, one that was artificially made by X.A.N.A which then leads to a path of stepping stones across water to the way tower which was on an island. Now with the addition of three Tarantulas, two Mantas and five Kankrelots the area was well protected. But Jeremie wasn't there with them.

"Looking for Jeremie, Aelita?" X.A.N.A's voice came in.

"Where is he?" She yelled back.

Her response came from the red ripples on the way tower as Jeremie and Syrin came out holding hands. A third Manta virtualized before them. Syrin stayed on the ground but Jeremie took to the air.

"Like what I've done with him?" Syrin asked.

Not all the changes were finished but so far Jeremie was completely dressed in black, with a black cape, a red X.A.N.A symbol filled each of his glasses lens.

"I like it so far my little dark angel." Jeremie approved.

The words kept cutting into Aelita.

"Little dark angel? William sounded disgusted.

"Sounds like someone has been sitting in literature class a little too long listening to Romeo and Juliet." Odd laughed.

"Your laughter only delays your inevitable end Odd." Jeremie responded coldly.

"Oh yeah Einstein how about you come and prove it." Odd yelled back.

"Gladly."

Black reigns formed as Jeremie took control of the Manta and charged towards them.

William charged his sword and swung two bladed blasts at Jeremie. The first one missed but the second one hit directly the Manta and devirtualized it. Jeremie fell to the icy ground with trained grace, landing on his feet instead of his head like the untrained William in his early days.

"Unlike you I have been transformed to actually learn while in combat William."

"Honestly the more you talk the more I want to smash your face into the ground."

"William!" Yumi objected.

"What Yumi? He's asking for it."

"Come at me bro." Jeremie taunted.

Ulrich supersprinted next to William.

"We'll take him together, I want the old Jeremie back right now."

"Agreed." Odd stood next to Ulrich.

The Kankrelots stood next to Jeremie who then created grey whip from black smoke. He twirled it around and snapped it into the air. Aelita was horrified at Jeremie state, she activated her wings and flew over the impending clash and pass the monsters because they allowed her to. Syrin stepped out to meet her in front of the tower and smiled.

"Turn him back now." Aelita threatened.

"Aww you care for him, like me. Although we have different attitudes of what he should act like."

Aelita only responded with a charged Energy Sphere.

"Tell you what if you can beat me I'll change him back but if you fail to devirtualize me then he gets to spend an eternity with me in the Digital Sea."

"Fine by me."

"Aelita what are you doing?" Yumi exclaimed. "She'll tear you to pieces."

"Thanks for the faith in me Yumi. Obviously you've never seen me when I'm mad enough."

"Yeah probably the highest was when you and Odd got into that argument about his faulty excuse."

"Just help Jeremie!"

The others got right to it. Four Megatanks surrounded the island and opened fire on each other but instead of destroying one another their circle laser bounced off each other's shells to create a red square barrier around Aelita, Syrin and the tower.

"HELLFIRE!" Syrin's hands illuminated red and shot off solid beams of fire at Aelita at near instant speeds. She sidestepped out of the way of both quickly. "Energy Sphere." A pink orb hit Syrin who changed direction to face her.

Maica and Franz's fight had been escalating for quite some time now and had ended up on the beach. Franz dodged three more Discharges as they flew past him. They instant they hit the sand it turned into a patch of glass and then shattered. Franz launched a blue a beam of blue lightning which bounced off Maica like light hitting a mirror.

"I bet you thought that was going to work." She laughed at his failed attempt. Coming again him she landed a kick and sent him into the water with a splash. She touched the water with purple electricity and began the prolonged shock to Franz who yelled in pain, his specter form fizzing and becoming unfocused. Maica stopped as the weakened Franz was still unfocused and walked to him. She closed her eyes and shook her head at him in disappointment.

"Should've surrendered."

Then Franz shot out of the water farther away and came right at Maica from the air. He jumped…

"A fake?" Maica was surprised.

And Aelita landed on Syrin's back, pushing her off into the Megatank wall which shocked her with slight pain. It didn't matter to her much, the pain of the Megatank was feeble. Aelita landed on her feet and turned to face Syrin who looked pretty heated. In fact the edges of her hair that were orange had turned red and were glowing like fiery embers.

"You may have the power Syrin but you're still new to this." Aelita placed her hands on her hips triumphantly.

"Hellball." Syrin whispered as a fireball formed in both hands. She threw them like a she was in a snowball war but instead of having to repeat the word Hellball the balls just kept forming while she kept throwing like a ballerina pitcher. Aelita kept dodging as fast as she could but the balls were faster as one hit her leg, another on her right arm and the final to her stomach which blasted her backwards into blue pixels.

On the other side of the island Jeremie was holding the line against Odd and Ulrich. The whip was a material changer. It was smoke when deflecting Laser Arrows but solid when blocking against the katanas and William's sword. Jeremie tripped Ulrich to the ground and swung down but the whip was smacked out of his hand by a fan. Jeremie looked up the see Jasmine and Yumi coming to reinforce the three boys. The second fan came from behind him and scored another hit to Jeremie's back. It surprised him as to what happened to all the monsters that were supposed to be helping him were all gone.

"Looking for your friends?" Yumi asked.

"It's actually quite easy when you have experience fighting along side you." Jasmine chuckled. "It's over Jeremie. You've lost."

"On the contrary I was never the one to lose." He laughed. "If you dimwits remember correctly the deal was I come back provided that Aelita beat Syrin and if you look over there near the tower, Syrin is still standing but Aelita is gone."

The group looked over to the way tower and sure enough Aelita was gone.

"She failed." Syrin laughed with Jeremie. "Come on Jeremie we have things to do."

The black dressed body obeyed and flipped over the unsuspecting Odd and ran towards Syrin.

"Oh no you don't," Odd ran and tackled Jeremie to the ground.

Syrin threw a Hellball at him and Odd raised his arm to fire an Arrow only to hear the hated click sound of no ammunition. "Uh oh." The ball smacked him right in the face and devirtualized him. Jeremie got back up and ran faster to Syrin. The two of them jumped off the edge towards the Digital Sea.

"Jeremie!" Yumi tossed a fan and William shot a blade of Energy towards him. And just about when he got near the Sea he faded into blue pixels.

"What? No!" Syrin yelled as Jeremie was gone. The fan hit her and the blade of energy went through her and devirtualized her.

"I'm back Syrin." Aelita's voice came from the sky. "Guys I'm bringing you back in, the tower is no longer activated and X.A.N.A is gone."

"Aelita?!" Ulrich looked up. "Aelita! How did you gain control of the supercomputer?"

"Easy, X.A.N.A was never here to begin with."

"I don't understand," Jasmine objected."

"It was a distraction. Syrin served what she was supposed to do. Keep us here on Lyoko while X.A.N.A did what he truly wanted to do."

"And what would that be?"

"We'll show you when we get back." Jeremie chimed in.

"Jeremie?!" Everyone was dumbfounded now.

The battle escalated as the fighting duo fought all the way from the beach towards a substation on a hill, collateral damage was rampant. Maica kicked Franz in the gut through several trees on a hill where grass was low and power lines converged at the substation near by. She laughed at his lack of resistance and her domination of power. He hit the ground hard and before he knew it she had him by the collar and was dragging him to the substation. His clothes were torn and burned in other areas from debris, fire and electricity. She blew off the gates with a wave of electricity and pinned him against a generator with her left hand. She raised her right hand into the air as power from the lines and generators swarmed around her palm and sharpened into a blade of purple and white electricity. Her entire right arm was covered in the power and shaped like a miniature blade like the Kolossus. She was absorbing so much power that half of the town was in blackout. Her hair crackled menacingly as solid lightning bolts conducted from her to anything metal.

"Seriously Franz Hopper, what made you think that you could fight against me?"

He chuckled and then laughed. "Child you're more that stupid to think that this fight was focused to destroy you. Your main objective has slipped away out of your grasp."

Maica thought for a split-second and realized he was right. Anthea was outside her effective tracking range and she could no longer detect her. She was infuriated that a simple human had managed to keep her from what she was going to retrieve. Franz smiled happily knowing that his wife was safe once more. Maica was about to slit his throat when suddenly her father's voice spoke.

"Cease Maica. A more important matter has come to present itself; I want you back here to witness it as well."

"But father I have him, his death will be swift."

"I would enjoy his demise right here as well but I need you here immediately." X.A.N.A was imperative.

"Mercy is shown by your deity or whomever you worship Franz Hopper."

Maica threw him towards the cinderblock wall and he smacked into it, dropping onto the ground. She turned away and her hand restored back to normal, fading into black smoke and purple electricity. Her trip to through the network was short as she arrived next to her father and new sister in a base. What she saw on the screens made her smile.

At the factory Aelita and Jeremie were busily explaining to the rest of the group what had happened.

"When I was devirtualized I would've assumed that the scanner would be inactive but it opened like usual. I took the elevator up and went to the computer and to my surprise there was no specter of X.A.N.A, or anything that showed his presence was even there. I saw Jeremie falling and brought him in forgetting entirely that he was possessed."

"And that's when you took control." Yumi was catching on.

Jeremie continued. "Yes but within the time she was bringing me in the activated tower had been turned off, its true destination was in the Desert Sector but Syrin was in the way tower acting like a jammer to confuse the superscan. Then a warning came onto the screen and that's what I'm about to show you guys now."

Jeremie pressed the enter key on the keyboard and a news window flashed up. He put the translator on as the Russian reported.

"This just in, Siberia is under attack by what seems to be an army of mechanical robots, they parading around the streets shooting civilians. Sources say that they are originating from the permafrost in the northern areas. Let's go to the chopper for a better view."

The camera switched to the chopper view and our heroes got a better view of the carnage. The city was in destruction as those grey metallic soldiers were out and about destroying everything in their path. Marching towards police officers and shooting back without the slightest dent to their armor.  
"As you can see it is total devastation out here as these robots are tearing up of what little remains of buildings. Panic is in widespread right now as civilians are moving away from the city center and towards the countryside." A siren started wailing inside the helicopter as a blue missile shot straight up at them and hit the helicopter.

"This is News Chopper 11 going down, we are going down."

Aelita covered her mouth as she gasped in shock.

The screen went grey as no signal came through.

"So that's what X.A.N.A was up to, regaining control of the supercomputer in Siberia." Jeremie came to realization.

"But how? Syrin is a conduit and she was with us." Yumi asked.

"Maica…" Aelita muttered.

Then the superscan came alive again with an activated tower warning.

"Are you kidding me we just came out?" Odd objected.

"Now, now human are you saying you'd give up fighting me?" The same electrical voice came through. A small window opened and showed the eye of X.A.N.A.

"X.A.N.A, you're finally talking." Jeremie retorted.

"Yes Belpois I am. Restating the obvious is a common human flaw. I just came to tell you that since you've disregarded the base in Siberia things have changed. The battle against me has changed and since your successful attempt in killing me I came to learn from my (bleep)."

"What?" Odd was confused.

"His mistakes." Jeremie filled in the blank. "X.A.N.A won't admit it when he's wrong."

"Correct Belpois. So far you're the only mind capable of comprehension."

"Hey I take that into offense." Odd objected.

"Odd!" Yumi yelled.

"What?"

"Shut up ok."

"Well done Ishiyama, if only your father could feel the same way."

Yumi frowned.

"Watch it X.A.N.A." Ulrich threatened.

"Oh please human, your father is even worse. Disregarding your personal opinion and placing his above yours. What father and son unity. Sarcasm lacking. Back to the main reason I'm here to speak with you. I only say that your percentage of stopping me is lacking without the help of Aelita's relative."

"My father is well aware of your presence."

"I know he is. I just spared him. I would show you the footage of my daughter nearly destroying him to see your faces but then distractions would keep you all unfocused. I speak of another relative Aelita, one that hides from you but protects you."

With those lasts words X.A.N.A stopped speaking, the window closed and the superscan showed all clear.

"What do you think he means by that?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know but were sure to find out sooner or later."

Only Aelita knew all too well what it meant, Stephen was the protector but what was his relation to her? She wondered.

Loiyok sat in his dorm lying there in a sad state. Green electricity kept jumping from one hand to the other.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"_I am Xeno-1." _

AUTHORS NOTE: So things are looking different for our heroes as well as Loiyok. Russia in trouble but don't worry. It will spread; you can count on X.A.N.A to only kill every human around.


	19. Chapter 17 Attacks

_I don't own Code Lyoko, that's Moonscoop's and its partners' job. I own the OC's and creations of this fan fiction. You are now able to read after wasting 9.62 seconds._

CH 17 Attacks

**(That's right I timed how long it took to read the three sentences above just for fun. XD Music cues are now put in the story thanks for waiting. Just follow the links and open them in new tabs so you can still read while listening)**

(XANA theme 2D)  /?page=audioreel&PHPSESSID=d030d0992f9e89bd9decb435a25e 0f1f

"Ladies and gentlemen I am reporting to you live from Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia as Russian civilians are fleeing from what seems to be the invasion of Russia from an unknown threat that is spreading along the coast of Siberia near the Bering Straight and going inland. Within just a few hours the cities of Yakutsk, Neryungri, Chita, Ulan-Ude, Irkutsk, Shelekhov and Angarsk have fallen to these robotic menaces. Mongolian, Chinese and Kazakhstan officials have deployed battle groups to prevent further invasion from Russia. The Russians claim that this threat is growing faster than they can counteract it and are requesting help from surrounding nations. And now…. Wait this just in a distress from Kotelny Island and New Siberia that they are being attacked by unknown forces. They appear to be Russian jets attacking towns around the area. The Russians are denying any involvement in this unprecedented attack as they are trying to save people not invade other lands. We will keep you posted with further updates as this robotic menace swarms the Asian continent."

(XANA theme 2D end)

X.A.N.A watched from the base in Siberia as his robotic minions were taking over the area. He had stolen those planes from the Russian humans and claimed them as his own. After scanning one he had the blueprints to a Su-47 stealth fighter which were now attacking Kotelny Island and New Siberia. As he watched on the second floor of the base the factory he established here were creating robots at high speed as a new battalion marched up in attention to be inspected by his two daughters. Outside the base a new defense was set up against any threat that may come to the base itself. A 15 foot metal spire tower stood amongst the surrounding buildings. Inside was a hollow turbine spinner generating an even smaller solid red beam. It hummed dimly as snow continued to fall on top of it. The heat from the laser melted snow specks that fell onto the spire. X.A.N.A chuckled with no humor. In the main corridor below Maica and Syrin talked to each other about the past experiences.

"The Belpois human was nearly mine." Syrin grumbled.

"You were just made yesterday (time zone changes and stuff). "Your plan was bound to go airy somewhere." Maica chuckled.

"What just like yours for our mother program?" She shot back at her sister.

Maica's emotions took a hit as her chuckled turned into a sea of rage. She responded with purple electricity surging along her hands. Syrin readied herself as flames swirled around her fingertips. "Make a move." She threatened but deep in her server mind she knew she was in for the beating of a lifetime. The surrounding robots stomped their feet rhythmically in anticipation. They didn't have vocal processors so they communicated via wireless and sensors. They could feel the bubbling anger in Head Conduit Maica and the devilish jitteriness in Conduit Syrin.

"Both of you cut out your senseless fighting. The humans are gullible to such emotions but you are held to a higher standard."

"Yes father," they said in unison.

"Syrin I want you to go to these coordinates and restore a facility there to optimal performance. Once this is done report to me your success. You will use the network but not the hubs as this will alert Jeremie of your movements. It will take two days for you to reach your destination through the network. "

"Maica head into space, its time for some target practice. You will be doing the firing as my power is yet to return to me."

Both nodded in the affirmative, turned into black lightning and zoomed into the system console. Maica appeared in the ISS while Syrin was swimming through the WIN.

"Good job Einstein." Odd jeered as they were walking through the burnt area of the forest. "You said we should finesse the supercomputer not destroy and now X.A.N.A has control of the lab in Siberia again."

"And an army to go with it."

"Hey lay off you guys." Aelita objected. "It's not his fault. Had we destroyed the supercomputer we still would've had to find out how to bring William back from X.A.N.A to begin with."

"That's right. I'm sure he'll find something out." William added.

"Whatever X.A.N.A is doing he's taking a long time to do it." Jeremie wondered.

"It's the multi-agent system, its still doing its job against him." Aelita answered happily.

"Yeah but that's not stopping him conduits from carrying out his plans. We need to find a way to stop them as well."

"That's it. That's why X.A.N.A is taking so long. He's looking for the source of the antivirus. He can't find it and neither can his conduits. With his power so low he can't launch a scan to locate it. His conduits can't find it either because they're just rule bending specters but lack the power also. He's in a rut and he's determined to get out, one way or another. With the world busy coordinating against outward attacks they won't focus as much on the internet anymore giving him the chance to slip past defenses and find more power sources to launch a full investigation. If I can strengthen the program even more it would eliminate X.A.N.A for good."

"Not unless we find out where he originated from." William added. "Without the original address of his spawn the anti-virus can't go anywhere else. When you guys launched the program the first time all of the Replikas were on places abandoned by people. But if people restored him then his home is protected by the network itself unless we get the keys."

"That's right. Whoever brought X.A.N.A back must have their reasons for him wreaking havoc. I'll start working on the program when we get back to the dorms. Later we'll make plans."

"_I am Xeno-1. An experimental S-supercomputer."_ A voice in Loiyok's head was speaking to him like it was his own thoughts. It sounded just like him. _"I know you can hear me, why do you not respond?"_ His voice asked.

"I don't understand. Why would I be talking to myself?"

"_But you're not."_

"Yes I am. It's just my subconscious speaking."

"_True. I reside in your subconscious but I am totally a different entity all together. I and you are different but we share the same place of thought."_

"Who or what are you?" Loiyok sat up on his bed listening.

_I am Xeno-1. An experimental S-supercomputer."_

"A what?"

"_A specter-supercomputer for long. Try to keep up with the acronyms. Developed by (file lost_084) to allow humans to achieve things not achievable. No not perfection as I can sense that's what you're thinking but more of things beyond a normal being."_

"Wouldn't that use a lot of power, in fact kill a human being?"

"_Yes, but you are (file lost_400). (File lost_001) acts as another source of energy. However (file lost_001) would kill you as well. I was adapted to function on (file lost_002) so (file lost_001) would not kill you. To live a normal live I was locked away so you could be free of such abilities but now it seems your emotions are triggering actions. Furthermore these dreams that you are having are file leaks."_

Loiyok still fully didn't understand."

"_And your teacher said you are responsible that is why you are not dead now. You should be under my control or the control of the masters but it seems she had other plans for you."_

"She who?"

"_Kani. My power is limited but you broke the first failsafe. As demonstrated last night you killed two people, injured several others and put many at risk. Objective: Ulrich Stern was among the injured."_

"I remember that but I, we…. we got him safely back to the academy. No physical harm was done to him. He was simply blasted backwards."

"_True. Experience edited."_

In the United States the Pentagon was alive with action, trying to find the culprit of this threat. So far few nations had been suspected of such an overwhelming strike. Furthermore the threat was expanding and was just across the Bering Straight, standing at attention but not advancing. The Secretary of Defense, a tall white fellow with a stature that imposed leadership stepped forward to the podium. His name was Malik Scottman.

"Gentlemen these robot mechs are mere miles away from our borders. The President has ordered that Alaska be evacuated to avoid civilian casualties as seen in Russia and the surrounding nations. I want a blockade all along our side of the Bering Straight and air support for the Russians as several affected areas have lost contact with the rest of the world. Several islands in the Artic Circle have been captured by this unknown threat and are believed to be used as staging areas. Attacks are all too sure for Alaska. Naval forces are also in charge of supervising evacuations and having a 20 mile clearance zone on the water. No one gets past this zone with any exceptions. Russian communications are under siege but not disabled. Another objective of ours is supplies and resources need to be delivered to the Mongolian, Chinese and Kazakhstan borders for Russian civilians only. Any questions?"

The briefing room was silent. "This meeting is adjourned, let's go people. We have lives to save."

"X.A.N.A has launched an attack bigger than expected. Even with us reviving it, it seems to have its own agenda." The baritone voice was concerned. "It has already taken a good percentage of Russia coming from the permafrost zone." A map of the word was displayed on the screen showing the Agency Council of X.A.N.A's progress. Russia was nearly going to be covered in red. "It is persistent with little change in its progression, we must stop it. Send out drones to counter progression lines here and here. In addition send four drones to destroy the base of operations in Siberia." The room became alive with activity as workers typed fast on their keyboards. After an hour of initiation the sky was filled with drones from an unknown location. The Agency also hacked into the Mongolian mainframe to pass their units as friendly support. In higher altitude four grey UAVs were soaring in the sky carrying special weaponry over the skies of Germany towards the Baltic Sea and into Russia. As coordination roamed all around the world Franz Hopper was in the network recovering from his battle with Maica when Jasmine contacted him.  
"Mr. Schaffer Loiyok wasn't with us on Lyoko during a X.A.N.A attack."

"What? Didn't the alarm go off?"

"Yes it did but it seems Loiyok didn't show up. In addition X.A.N.A has created another conduit named Syrin."

"Great, just what we need, another spawn of evil. I tried contacted him a multiple times with no response from his cell phone or computer. What about this new conduit, has it stirred up any global trouble?"

"None sir. She is a pyro and can send specters to do her work for her. We easily defeated her on Lyoko for she seems limited in her abilities at this time."

"Mostly likely because she doesn't have a power source to feed off of yet. Unlike her older sister who has gained control of a supercomputer somewhere but I still cannot find it. Have you seen the recent attacks in Russia?"

"Sadly that's the result of our mission, Syrin acted as a distraction in the Ice Sector while X.A.N.A took control of the supercomputer, it must be somewhere in Russia."

"Siberia to be precise." Franz commented. "A quick trip to his replica and we can shut the place down."

"Without Loiyok I don't see how that's possible. We don't have immunity to the Digital Sea like he does."

"I find him but in the meantime go back to your usual doings. When we regroup we will counterattack and stop this current madness. Inform Samson of our plans."

"Yes sir."

Loiyok punched the soda machine as the bottle got stuck inside.

"_Mechanism timing is off by four-five seconds. Recommend mechanical fixing."_

"We can do it ourselves."

"_Not necessarily. Most of your abilities are still locked under heavy protocol."_

"It's worth a shot anyhow." Loiyok touched the number pad and his vision turned into an x-ray shell of the machine. Electricity flowed inside like water as the machine was fixing itself and with a passing second the bottle fell into the drop box. After opening it he headed to the courtyard and sat down to recollect his thoughts. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his cousin and the others walking with concerned looks on their faces. They went upstairs to Jeremie's room as Loiyok had yet to hear the news of X.A.N.A's attack.

"_Objective: Aelita Schaffer, Relationship: Cousin, Status: Healthy, Emotional Status: Inquisitive about your relationship to her, Chances of confrontation: Moderately-high."_

"Why would she want to know about me?"

"_Attitude implies she slightly despises you. Scanning deeper."_

"No that's invading her personal privacy."

"_Don't you want your question answered?"_

Loiyok thought it over before mumbling under his breath."

"_Scanning deeper,"_ Xeno-1 continued. _"Knowledge indicates a X.A.N.A implication. This particular statement stands out."_ **"****I speak of another relative Aelita, one that hides from you but protects you."**

"Hmm even X.A.N.A has some knowledge of me but it apparently it's very little."

"_He may know more than he is leading on. X.A.N.A is a nearly flawless in every way. Yes and even Aelita knows more. She will not take this lightly which justifies moderately-high confrontation. Initiate stealth mode against them?"_

"No, that'll just arouse suspicion even more. We continue what I've always done and deny involvement."

"_Lies destroy trust and with the very little trust you have with your cousin highly discourages this action. Probability of success is extremely little."_

"I'll take the long odds. Her safety depends on it."

The Siberian sky was lightly covered with clouds as the storm was lifting allowing four mysterious grey aircraft to bank into a decent below the clouds an into the mountains.

"Eagle 1 and 2 moving in on target. E.T.A 30 seconds. Eagle 3 and 4 you come in right behind us."

"Copy Eagle 1."

In the base of Siberia X.A.N.A was still at work commanding his forces when he sense the threat approaching.

"Fresh airplanes just wanting to drop bombs on the base. Initiating countermeasures, defense spire up."

Outside the internal mechanism of the spire hummed loudly with the turbine spinning faster with power. A red-white translucent beam shot up into the air about a mile high.

"Structure in sight, no aerial countermeasures detected. Eagle 1 and 2 moving in for bomb run." Underneath the grey UAVs were shiny silver packages just for X.A.N.A.

"Humans and their reliability on technology, how stupid for their resistance."

The first two UAVs flew into the shield.

"Dropping bom….."

"Eagle 1 come in. We lost contact control. We're going in."

The next two UAVs came in to attack but suffered the same fate. Inside the electronic wiring a red target symbol resonated inside the chip. The controllers back at the Agency base typed furiously to regain control. "Controller error, domain malfunction, server connection lost." The planes circled around the base before landing on the snow and shutting down. Unknown to anyone X.A.N.A had already began stockpiling in other aerial weaponry.

"This campaign against this unknown threat is one for the records ladies and gentlemen. Russians soldiers are holding the line against these invaders with assistance from American soldiers on the eastern and northern fronts. In the west and south Mongolian forces are coming with Chinese forces. It seems that in this time of need the world is banding together against a common threat."

From the dorms the Warriors watched the news displayed the Russian invasion and the redzone was decreasing slowly.

"Looks like X.A.N.A's ultimatum against the Earth had failed," Jeremie commented.

"Maica these targets need to be dealt with." X.A.N.A commanded. In space the young girl received the coordinates given by her father.

"Initiating infection sequence." Maica giggled. "Humans are so easily manipulated." The French military satellite surged with energy. The currents concentrated along the solar panels before shooting out into space to other satellites controlled by other countries. Looking at the ISS mainframe Maica began gaining control of other military satellites all around the world. Another panel showed up and gave a map of the planet. Red X.A.N.A symbols overran targets and purple X.A.N.A symbols took over the screens of the satellite controllers.

[Music cue] (Tron Legacy: Recognizer)

"Targets designated."

Another electrical surge on the panel and the first satellite fired from space, piercing the atmosphere heading for the ground below. A group of Mongolian soldiers looked up to see a red flash before vaporization. The blast force spread a tenth of a mile causing a shockwave. The wind blew back tanks, flipping them over. When the dust settled a ten foot deep crater was left and charred ground surrounded it. People who weren't affected by the blast screamed in terror and horror. From space Maica grinned as she sensed her father's approval. More lasers streaked across the sky towards Earth, turning clouds red as they shot through them like lightning. Ground implosions shattered along the Russian border and retreating fronts. Along the islands of the Bering Straight water streaked high as strikes hit ships and explosions ensued.

"Ladies and gentlemen a terrifying new development. It appears that opposing forces are attacking from space in all directions. Casualties are continuously mounting as…." The screen flashed red then lost connection.

"Silence is golden," Maica whispered.

Within quick ten minutes the world's technology had turned on its makers. Every attempt was easily counteracted by a simple rearranging of codes. From the Digital Sea Franz watched in ultimate sadness as his creation's child wreaked havoc on those who didn't deserve it. The Warriors were shocked and horrified. They now saw first hand what a failure could bring to the world. Jeremie glasses showed emotionless, Aelita cried. Odd had no happiness. Ulrich clenched his hands in anger at the loss and Yumi frowned equally in anger.

[Music end]

The barrage of lasers ceased on Maica's command.

"Good Maica, now its time to end it, target the Academy and eliminate the Warriors."

"Right away father." The turret head rotated and locked on. Maica prepared to fire when suddenly a faint emotion stopped her. An insignificant thought interrupted her, something that was supposed to be gone, X.A.N.A made sure of it but it still flickered like a candle in space.

"Loiyok is down there. Residing at the Academy as well."

"Why are you hesitating?!" X.A.N.A growled.

Xeno-1 could sense that death was nearly upon them. _"Warning deadly attack imminent. Evacuation required immediately."_

"Wha… what?" Lioyok replied faintly in his light depression.

"_Warning deadly attack imminent. Evacuation required immediately."_

"What's the point Xeno-1? I shouldn't even be alive right now, not for what I can do to others. I'm no different from X.A.N.A."

"_Correction. You are entirely different from X.A.N.A. Though our purpose was to serve the Agency we still fight for what is correct. Do not doubt yourself Loiyok." _

Loiyok said nothing.

"Fire the satellite," X.A.N.A commanded.

"Father I….I can't."

"The satellite fired, Maica gasped even though she was incapable any longer. This faint candle then succumbed to darkness once more.

"_Danger, time to impact 7 seconds."_

Loiyok immediately jumped out of the dorm window and sprinted to the point of impact. His eyes glowed bright green as a red flash grew brighter.

"_3 seconds."_

The Warriors saw it themselves as well, their time was coming. Aelita held to Jeremie, tears falling from her eyes. She knew what death was like, it was sudden like a blink of an eye. Her love sat in his chair stiff awaiting the same fate. Yumi and Ulrich squeezed their hands together tightly and Odd held Kiwi who sensed the danger and was whimpering in fright. They closed their eyes but they felt happy that they would die among friends. A moment passed as they heard a loud thunderclap that shattered the walls and windows as the deadly pieces of glass flew towards them like shrapnel but then stopped point blank from them. The glass shards and pieces of wall reformed back into their solid states and not harming anyone. Aelita opened her eyes to see a lime green dome from inside the forest. The energy condensed into a pillar and shot upwards into space.

"WHAT?!"

The pillar struck the French satellite and green hexagonal electricity rippled off of it. It spread to the other controlled satelittles. Inside the ISS a green shockwave filled the station and blasted Maica and X. away from the control panel. The red screen turned blue and two words in white letters flashed. CODE LYOKO. The lime green dome expanded all over the world and then receded.

"What just happened?" Aelita asked in amazement and fright.

Jeremie gently removed her hand and typed on the computer.

"I don't believe it."

"Well don't keep us waiting Einstien."

"A return to the past…. erm present."

"I don't get it." Odd set Kiwi down.

"It seemes everything has been fixed, for the most part. But we didn't go back in time. A fluxuation of some time. It repaired the damage done to the world and stopped the satellites but we didn't go back in time."

"So basically things repaired themselves."

"Yes and…."

The computer screened beeped.

"The flux, its still here inside the forest somewhere. Based on trajectory its heading for the school."

"Let's go find it. We'll get some answers then." Ulrich jumped in.

"System lockdown, all satellites aren't responding." Maica frantically tried to regain control.

"Enough trying Maica. The machinery is heavily damaged." X.A.N.A was direct and irritated. "You're exhausting yourself." X.A.N.A's words rung true as Maica suddenly collapsed to the ground. The light EMP wave was responsible for both of their sudden weakening.

"Target is located. He's in France sir."

"Send a recovery team and deal with any interruptions with extreme measures.

"Yes sir."

Through the burned forest Loiyok stumbled weakly, vision blurry.

"_Power level low, must hibernate and repair."_ Xeno-1 computed quietly before leaving Loiyok alone with his thoughts.

"I have to….. make it back. I've got to. If they….. find out… then….. I have f-f-f-failed." He mumbled. His body felt numb beyond all reason, he could barely walk. Spotting a nearby tree he leaned against to rest but his body had other plans. It collapsed on him, against the tree. Looking at his hands he saw them red with many scrapes. Some of them bleeding blood. "What…am….I?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So far if you're wondering it's called a Repair of the Present. I will mostly be sticking to Return to the Pasts but yeah Xeno-1 repelled an attack with imminent doom to its own protection. The Agency however have located him, the Warriors are looking for him and Syrin is still swimming the network to get to the supercomputer in the Amazon. What more could happen? Rate and review. CH 18, next chapter will be a breather moment while I read over CH 19 and the others for punctuation.

ARES-A Sleepmode


	20. Chapter 18 Monster Talk II

_I don't own Code Lyoko. That job was given to Moonscoop. My OCs and creations are mine however. Have fun reading this short break. Chapter 19 holds the real chapter which comes after this small break. _

CH18 Monster Talk II

(Yes i know this short music is for phone ringtone but it was funny to me so i decided to use it)

(Music cue) {only play once} Breaking News Ringtone [DivX Plus HD, 1080p] watch?v=5nQHeaFBYio

**Announcer:** We welcome you to another episode of Monster Talk brought to you in part by X.A.N.A flakes. "The least painful way to be held against your will." WE have two for one sales in any afflicted areas. Today's broadcast is also brought to you in part by the letter F and the number 6. Now here are your hosts Reddie the Krabbe and Maica the Conduit.

**Red: **Hello out there, people in reality it's good to see you again, surprisingly alive.

**Mai:** We would host more shows but our contractor** (the writer which is me)** has been busy with other matters and other writers. Now you may be asking, 'Maica aren't you supposed to be unconscious?' And the answer to that is yes, this is mealy my conscious speaking to you in a manifestation on Lyoko. Truly I am extremely week, weak enough to be killed by the Lyoko Warriors. Don't tell them I said this. You're also probably wondering 'hey how is Reddie talking?' Now do we need to get difficult with technicalities? Or can we just crack on?

**Red:** Headline for today: TRAJEDTY IN ASIA!

**Mai: **Numerous reports are pouring in and confirming that a series of attacks against Russia and other Asian countries.

**Red:** [sarcasm] Who could be responsible for such atrocities

**Mai: **Let's watch the instant replay (snicker, snicker)

_Screen goes black then shows the ground being attacked by laser strikes, explosions, and people screaming._

**Mai: **(shakes her head with sorrow) Tragic, truly tragic.

**Red:** KA-BOOM! HA-HA!

**Mai:** Ahem… (looks at Reddie)

**Red:** Sorry

**Mai: **In other news humans around the world are in a state of panic, mourning and angry retaliation…..

**Red:** And fires are still burning in the cold climate. Makes little sense to me

**Mai: **Of course it doesn't. And now on to the weather

_Camera pans to weather station. Leet and Jake are tied up_

**Jake: **(muffled sounds)

**Leet:** (angry muffled sounds)

**Mai: **What….. I can't quite make out what your saying (laughs)

**Jake:** (muffled mumbles)

**Mai: **(frowns) No need for the harsh language

**Red:** And now back to us.  
**Leet:** (charges laser then fires through the rope blowing it up)

**Mai:** Reddie I thought you said they couldn't blast through those ropes…..

**Red:** Ummmm well since those high tech ropes were expensive…

**Mai: **Lemme guess. You didn't buy them (anger asterisk on forehead)

**Leet & Jake:** (making their way over to them)

**Mai:** (tear behind head)

**Mai & Red:** (runs away)

Everyone running around the studio, lasers flying all around the studios

**Announcer:** Sorry ladies and gentlemen we're having technical difficulties right. Please stay tuned for scenes from the upcoming chapters

(Music cue) {only play once}Breaking News Ringtone [DivX Plus HD, 1080p] watch?v=5nQHeaFBYio

_These small excerpts are from the chapters to come, hope you like them and feel excited for the next because I know I would_

_Portal 2 Robot Waiting Room #1 watch?v=Z4Jy-TfAdB8_

"Don't you get it?! We can't be together; we're completely different from each other. You tried to kill me and nearly took my uncle away."

"No you don't understand," tears were streaming down her face. They seemed to fizzle away on her cheeks as the X.A.N.A symbols glowed red. "I'm not me anymore."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Maica stood there quiet. She wanted to explain but something inside was withholding her. Concentration revealed her father had possessed her and wasn't allowing her to speak or move anymore, leaving Loiyok in confusion and misunderstanding.

"The Skid is fixed," Jeremie happily proclaimed. He worked for days after Odd's accident but now it was their turn to come to a friend in need.

"Hiroki just be you. Milly will warm up to you when she sees how cool my little brother is."

"Really? Just like how you and Ulrich do when you get close to each other? You both turn red."

Yumi frowned.

"Oh let up Yumi," Aelita laughed. "How can you frown at a face like that? It's so cute."


	21. Chapter 19 Dreams III

_I do not own Code Lyoko, which is bestowed to Moonscoop and their colleagues. All the while I wish that I could work with them to get some experience and see what they do. College will start making posting a bit more difficult but I will do what I can to keep you informed. (NO MUSIC IN DREAM CHAPTERS) _

CH19 Dreams III

The forest was cold during the night and warm during the day. Slits of light shined on Loiyok's face. After his eyes adjusted he looked around to see that he was cuddled up with Kani who was still asleep with a smile on her face. Pine trees were all around and a gentle breeze swayed their needles. The way Loiyok and Kani lived was below simple; they [well mostly Kani because Loiyok didn't know how] made blankets from leftover leaves all over the forest floor. They had leather canteens to store water and metal swords to defend themselves.

"Wait, metal swords?" Loiyok thought.

Near the side where Kani lay were two blades of light steel. Upon touching one Loiyok's mind flashed with the process of how they came to be. Metal deposits, forging in fire and creation of them for defense. There were two pairs, one for Kani and the other for Tyler. Kani woke up after feeling the pressure of Loiyok leave.

"Good morning?"

"Where, where are we?"

"In the forest silly. We've been running for a year now."

Loiyok reexamined himself and sure enough his body features had changed. He had grown taller, his muscles were beyond that of a boy his age. He felt six but was mostly like eight to nine.

"Xeno-1 scan the perimeter for any sign of Tyler or enemies." Kani spoke intensively.

"_Initiating search perimeters, scanning for Tyler."_

"Xeno, you're here too?"

"_Indeed. After the failsafe was broken a link was established. Do you remember this?"_

"Yes."

"_This link also extends to you dreamscape as well. Your dreams will now include me and things that I see during these events that transpired."_

His vision turned thermal as the scenery around him went primitive in color. The trees where black, everything else was grey and heat signatures showed up white. Loiyok saw nothing for a brief second and then the faded white outline of a man running through the forest was visible. Not far behind him were two other outlines in obvious pursuit.

"Kani, Tyler is being chased."

"Well then let's go help him." Kani picked up the swords and tapped them together. Electrical currents filled the interior of them. "C'mon, the day is still young."

"Right behind you Kani."

"_That statement is irrelevant." _

"Does it really matter?" Loiyok thought. He started sprinting to catch up.

The pines snapped underneath Tyler's feat. (Wait how did we get to Tyler's POV? It explained later at the chapter.)

He kept running desperately as the agents chased him before he tripped and tumbled onto the forest floor. The men caught up and pointed their weapons directly at him. "End of the line."

"HEY!"

The agents turned.

"Dodge this…" Loiyok jumped at the first agent and landed a punch hard on his face before tackling him to the ground. The agent retaliated with brass knuckles knocking some sense out of Loiyok. His vision blurred as he saw another first heading straight for him, leaning back he dodged and grabbed the man by his vest, shocking him until he was unconscious.

"_Target incapacitated. Searching for Kani and Tyler. Located."_

When Loiyok regrouped with the others he was relieved to know that Tyler was unharmed. As he explained what happened the dream faded into another time. The forest was now late in the fall and nearing winter. The winds where chillier, nearby hills had frost, and fog was settling in. His dream self had exited his body and was watching the entire event unfold like a movie. His body was buried underground for an unknown reason.

"_Warning. Enemies approaching." _Search lights began piercing the fog and the whir of chopper blades soon came afterwards soaring high above. Vans with high beams rolled on the ground searching for him apparently. In one of the vans Tyler and Kani were bound and gagged. A baritone voice called over communications to the staging officers.

"How long did you think you would be able to hide before we found you? Did you honestly think you would be able to escape?" Find the boy and bring him alive."

The officer nodded and turned to a control panel and pressed a glowing blue button. A transparent explosion swept forward like a wave towards Loiyok, engulfing him and his dream self. Sheer pain burned them both as it felt like they were on fire. A thousand needles piercing his body at the given moment; stabbing and impaling him. He shook and tumbled back in forth. His dream self acted in a similar fashion as green pulsing energy ripped the ground apart. His body was convulsing in a horrible manner.

"_Sys…..syssysysyssy. Malfunct…tisfsdfas… ERROR!" _

The pain stopped but Loiyok could still feel its effects as he couldn't move… he couldn't even breathe. They tossed him in the van, cuffed and gagged before darkness covered him again.

In the dark the baritone voice spoke to him. "Welcome back Xeno-1, I assure you your stay will be longer and more severe."

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Well that was pretty painful. Next chapter I will get out as soon as I can. I don't know when though. Professors don't know that when a story writer wants to write he will write. EVEN IN CLASS!


	22. Chapter 20 Fear the Dark

_Disclaim: I don't own Code Lyoko. I own my OC's and creations…. that's just about it. Read on viewer. Also I welcome _**ExoticAngel97 **and **tploy** to my groups of followers. It's great to have you on board for the story. Remember to** review** and **suggest**.

(P.S Music cues are included in this chapter) Have fun!

CH20 Fear the Dark

**(Music cue)**

watch?v=_CjYEEUFw1g&feature=BFa&list=PL68619DC7202B6562

_A storm rolled in as water dashed against the branches of the burnt forest. The tree trunk became slippery as Loiyok's body slipped off the trunk and landed into newly formed mud. The water felt good but it stung the cuts on his hands and ant other body part that suffered during the last hour. At least it seemed to be an hour to Loiyok, he didn't know and he didn't care. There was too much pain in thinking, so much he had risked for and so much had been taken away from him. Was it worth it?_

Our Warriors had finally laid eyes on the weakened Stephen, he was in terrible shape. Some of the scars were healing but others were exposed still. It wasn't a wretched scene, no one gagged or threw up. It was just shocking to see someone hurt beyond what they went through. The shocks, the mind control, the superhuman hits from X.A.N.A controlled minions and even the zaps on Lyoko were all pretty much expected but to actually be cut was different. It defined someone and what they went through, the true dangers that they exposed themselves to over the years. It all seemed new and more dangerous all of a sudden.

"C'mon Stephen lets get you inside." Jeremie spoke briefly

**(Music cue end)**

_Auxiliary systems online. Estimated time to return human body to work order…. 10 days. Jam…jam….jamming systems….dis….disabled. Must message Franz Hop…Hop….Hop….Hopper of rec.c.c..c. events. Loiyok . .um must finish what he…he….he…. he promised. I cannnnnnnnnnot fail him nnnnnnnnnow." _

"Is he going to be ok Einstein?"

"I don't know Odd."

The group looked behind the glass of the nurse's office. They knew it was a risk in bringing him there as questions would arise as to how his current condition happened but what choice did they have?

"So now what?"

"We wait. We get back to finding X.A.N.A and hope Stephen recovers soon."

"That's it?" Ulrich lightly objected.

"It's all I can think of ok. I'm not a medical expert ok."

"What about the time reversion?"

"I don't think there was one otherwise this still wouldn't be happening. The damage to the world is still there but the robots are gone, X.A.N.A's presence is also gone and no lives were lost."

"So its like an incomplete return to the past?" Aelita concluded.

"That's a good way of putting it."

Then William came in from outside as the rain continued falling. His hair was drenched

"Classes are cancelled because of you know who's trip to Russia. Everyone's a little on edge right now."

"Who wouldn't be? If your nation was attacked by killer robots then what would you do?"

William shrugged.

"We should make a return to the past and get everything fixed."

"Agreed."

"I'm not going, you know how much gel it takes to get this hair to stay up like this? Odd complained.

Ulrich grumbled at Odd's light stupidity. He sounded like Sissi all of a sudden.

"I will stay here," Aelita declared.

"Same." Yumi added.

"That leaves William, Ulrich and Jeremie."  
"Not uh I just came out of the rain." William interjected.

"Guys its just rain." Jeremie scoffed. "Fine, Ulrich and I will go and do a return to the past."

"Great," Ulrich was sarcastic in his voice.

With the group separated things at Kadic started cooling off for the better. For the most part the rain brought a sense of calmness to the recent events despite that many would not remember them ever again. With X.A.N.A temporarily out even Lyoko was quiet. The towers in all the sectors hummed quietly with their white auras, not a single one was red. Sector 5 was equally quiet and in the Network processers worked without a hitch. Moments like these the Warriors were used to but knew that they wouldn't last forever. Rain gently tapped the Kadic shingles and fell to the ground with ease. Unfortunately not everyone had the same idea to take this moment as a peaceful offering.

**(Music cue)**

watch?v=kNP8rQi2I00&feature=BFa&list=PL9Je05HsHOgm8VUFrkvB2qcziKu 7YRQDo

"The girl and Xeno have been tracked to Kadic Academy. The original spawning point of this whole dilemma with Franz Hopper. Why we left this school alone was for a simple reason. It posed no more use to us once Franz disappeared but now that his nephew has made contact with his daughter a new complication arises. He knows of us and if he continues to grow stronger many more complications may arise."

"Who fostered the boy?" A fellow dark suited man asked.

"Her name was Kani Johnson and her incarceration was severe. It was years ago soldier. The base prefers that we don't talk about it in front of the boy. The longer it takes for him to remember the more time we have."

"For what?"

"Something that we've been planning since Hopper found out."

"Sir we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Radar is picking up two heat sigs moving through the forest to the factory. It seems they are in attempt to launch a RT."

"Stop them!"

"Yes sir. Team two breaking off to engage."

**(Music cue End)**

"Woah!" Jeremie yelled as he almost slipped on a lose patch of mud. He slid like he was ice; nearly hitting a tree.

"Careful there Einstien you might lose an ankle like that."

"Sorry. The sooner the better I thought so hey I'm in a rush."

"Hehe if only you acted like that during physical ed. You might become one of Jim's favorites."

"Haha Ulrich." The rain started becoming lighter as Ulrich lifted the sewer hatch. The sides of the wall were wet as well as the handle bars but surprisingly neither one of them had trouble climbing down the ladder to the large labyrinth of sewers.

Back at Kadic something new developed, hopefully not for the worst.

"Hmm. I'm calling the hospital?" Yolonda thought to herself. "I don't have the necessary tools to treat this level of coldness."

Outside the nurse's office Aelita was both anxious and patient. Her emotions conflicted greatly as she pondered what would become of Stephen. Yumi spoke in a motherly tone to calm her down.

"He's going to be fine."  
"How can you be so sure?"

"The fact he survived is solid proof don't you think?"

Aelita thought about it for a second before agreeing. Still pain wasn't the best of situations. Whenever the Scyphozoa possessed her for X.A.N.A it was feeling she hadn't experienced before. She explained to Jeremie one day and he had called it "dying" although dying could take many shapes or forms. That was just one of the ways it could happen but still she loathed to experience it again.

Outside the squeal of tires rolled up onto the gates of Kadic as men in black suits exited the vehicle.

"Move out. Cut the school's power."

The lights went out instantly.

"Huh, what's going on?" Yumi wondered as the hallway darkened.

In classes students began worrying.

"It's nothing to fear students." Mrs. Hertz reassured them. 'It's probably just a small power outage because of the storm."

Jeremie lifted the hatch on the bridge to get to the factory and climbed out with Ulrich only to see two men blocking the entrance with a van.

"Who are they?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know but I'm sure they aren't here to help." Jeremie answered him

The men came through the front doors and begun the search for Loiyok and Aelita. They were friends with the shadows. They made their way to the principal's office and greeted Mr. Delmas with a seriousness that matched the Secret Service.

"We need to see two of your students. An Aelita Stones and Stephen Xanmas."

"And what is your relation to them?"

"Sir we don't have time to explain. Please for your safety of yourself we need to see them."

"I'll have you know that I do not respond well to threats. The school is currently under a state of minor lockdown and no one is allowed to leave until this day has passed. I'm sure you've seen the recent events."

"We have and as an addition to my statement," the leader pulled out a tazer and shocked Mr. Delmas; knocking him out cold. "I didn't ask for what the condition of the school was." He turned to his fellow associates. "Find them both and bring them back to the van. Team two how are you against those two kids?"

"Hey let go of me!" Ulrich yelled as he struggled against the grip of agent who was having some difficulty against his Pencak Silat strength. Jeremie on the other hand was at the mercy of the second agent's strength.

"They're subdued sir."

"Good."

"Hey what's with the lights?" Odd complained. He needed to charge his game but the power was out as well. "Oh no if the battery runs out then I'll have to start over again. Oh come on of all the times to have the power go out, why now?" Suddenly Aelita's screams were heard in the distance.

"Huh!?" Odd dropped his game and immediately headed for the source of her scream. He walked down the stairs to the main hallway and saw men in suits carrying Aelita and Stephen towards the exit of the school. He didn't see Yumi though and she was the last one with Aelita. Hoping she was safe she ran towards the agent carrying Aelita and tackled the unsuspecting man.

"Let go of her."

The agent lost his grip and dropped Aelita; the jolt from the ground impact woke her up. She looked up to see Odd keeping the man pinned down. "Aelita run!"

"I'll take care of him get the other one out of here." The leader commanded. He wanted to be vague about Stephen's identity and refrained from calling him Xeno. The second agent obeyed and continued down the hall still carrying Stephen.

Aelita obeyed Odd's command to an extent but instead of running away she tried ramming into the second agent who saw her coming and sidestepped out the way. Ignoring her he continued towards the exit with Stephen but Aelita didn't give up and stood in between him and the door.

"Wanting to taken away so soon? Just like your mother, arrogant until the end." The agent commented.

"What do you want with us?" Jeremie questioned. He and Ulrich were tied up as the agents stood over them. Waiting patiently.

"It's not what we want with you but what we're trying to prevent. Ever since you turned on the supercomputer you were only postponing the inevitable. We would find Aelita and her father again. No matter what it took to do so."

"Aelita?"

"So Franz was right after all. You guys are the people that attacked her family."

"Obviously."

"No more talking." The other man said. "He doesn't need to know anything."

"Team One we're awaiting orders. Team One do you copy?"

"They aren't responding sir."

"Just you wait. We're going to break free."

"Ha. Is that so? And exactly how are you going to do that?"

A wooden board rose up behind the two agents and ended with a loud thwack.

"That's how." William stood triumphantly.

"William? How did you know we were in trouble?" Jeremie looked surprised.

"Ulrich texted me on his cell phone."

"They never took phones away so I texted behind my back. Sometimes you text so well that you can just assume where the buttons are and type without looking." Ulrich boasted a bit.

"Alright let's hurry up and return to the past."

Odd slammed into the wall with great force. "Is… that….all…you…got?" He blacked out.

"Punk of a child I'll give him that." The commander dusted his jacket off. "You ready?"

"Yes sir." He had and unconscious Aelita in a head lock while Loiyok was over his shoulder.

Both left the school and began loading the two kids into the van.

"Team Two dispose of the kids and rendezvous back to base. Team Two do you copy? Team Two respond."

**(Music cue) **

watch?v=b7AE4T48J1g&feature=BFa&list=PL9Je05HsHOgm8VUFrkvB2qcziKu 7YRQDo

There only answer was a white explosion coming from the factory.

**(Music cue end)**

**A/N: So they were this close *mimics with fingers* and they lost haha. For those who are wondering Syrin is nearing her objective in the Digital Sea and will be soon arriving in the jungle base. Loiyok will be out for 10 days because I have a special Halloween Special for you guys which surprisingly is in 10 days. In the meantime I will be drawing new images for you to see on my Deviantart page. My user name is in the description. I will let you know when the new images are posted. Lastly posting schedule might be modified because of papers that I hafta to do in college. X.A.N.A attacks are also coming. I have a few ideas and PM me if you have a few ideas too for X.A.N.A attacks here and there.**

**ARES-A**


	23. CH 21 The Jungle

**A/N: Well hi again. It's been three long months of silence I know and in that silence I did some thinking and became inspired to write three new chapters. I want you, yes you all of the readers to understand two things. One the story isn't finished; in fact it will be taken up a notch. Secondly I need you to review and give your opinion because I feel like I'm writing to a brick wall and it just doesn't help at all. Without reviews I have no way of knowing if I should keep writing or stop because no one is reading it. SO PLEASE send reviews. In conclusion however there is no Halloween special because I wasn't feelin it though I really want to do it. I haven't thrown the idea away. Who knows it may just come back in another form. **

_Disclaimer:_ I don't this show. That is all…. I hope you all are enjoying Code Lyoko Evolution.

CH 21 The Jungle

The Digital Sea was quiet and peaceful with information flowing from the data shelves and hubs. However in this tranquility was the littering of data fragments from a once powerful grey sphere that used to reside in the area but imploded into pieces. A small ship was seen flying away moments before the implosion. Syrin sat on the gateway entrance, or at least the remains of the gateway entrance to the Forest Replika. With her father sending her here on a mission to breach into the real world, question was how? Accompanying her were two Kongres who were merely chatting to one another in their "language" as X.A.N.A put it before being disturbed by Syrin's gasping epiphany. Quickly the young program swam to the center of the destroyed Replika and generated a data build-up in the shape of a large sphere. It surrounded her and shined like a star in space with the energy becoming increasingly unstable. At her current calculations the desired result should happen…... she disappeared.

With the lunch break happening Jeremie decided to work on a new program, one he kept a secret from the others.

"And run," pressing enter with satisfaction.

A red minus popped up on the screen with disapproval. Try all he might he overlooked one small piece of information in his genius equation. To extend the life points of his friends he would need information from the raw codes in Sector 5 to modify the system. Another window popped up with distressing news, well not so much distressing as it was strange. A hole in the Network.

"Hmm. It's probably nothing." Closing the window he continued on with his work.

"Good afternoon Jeremie," Aelita giggled placing her arms around his neck.

The boy just froze under the pressure of the pink haired girl. Blushing red he just spoke as clearly as he could and in truth he couldn't really talk.

"H...Hi Aelita. How are you?"

"Oh just fine, I decided it just come up and visit to see how you were doing."

Outside of the Jeremie's room Yumi, Odd, Ulrich and William were barely keeping it together under their little orchestrated plan. To get Jeremie out of the room and into the daylight all they would need is the persuasive voice that is Aelita.

"C'mon outside you need to get some fresh air."

"Ok…." The boy genius replied without little debate.

The rest of the group quickly disbanded to avoid a confrontation.

"Who knew the jungle could be so humid, whew."

Syrin was standing on the rock that overlooked the abandon lab base that Odd disrupted.

"Dad…. Dad can you hear me? HELLO?!"

"Argh! No need to shout Syrin." The irritable AI yelled back. "You've arrived without my help. Interesting. Without the connection of a tower you've made it into the real world?"

"Yea-huh. All I had to do was forcefully rip data from the internet. With all the energy from it gathered into one place I condensed it into a central point creating a gateway, similar like a tower and stepped through. The result is loss of information to the internet but access to the real world."

"Hmm. A crude but effective way. Detection is high with the resulting energy loss so you must work quickly. Restore this facility to optimum performance and potential. In addition I want you to use your remaining power to manipulate the terrain to have it challenging. This area is not to be overthrown understand?"

"Aye aye mister bad guy." Syrin giggled at her comment.

The connection was severed between them as X.A.N.A continued processing another plan.

"Maica what is the weather looking like over France?"

"By these satellite images it looks cloudy why?"

The black AI didn't respond as he effortlessly began to compute a devastating blow to the Warriors whose day would brighten up…. Rather quickly.

At Kadic classes continued to proceed normally while Jeremie was once again boxed inside room trying again to extend the lifepoints of his friends on Lyoko. The window he minimized popped up again with the hole in the Network except this time Jeremie's concern rose. The hole has increased in size dramatically to where it couldn't be ignored anymore. In addition analysis from the supercomputer indicated that data was being created and destroyed at millisecond speeds in some chaotic way. It was forming layers upon layers of more data and began to expand like a star but without eyes he couldn't confirm what this anomaly was. Maybe X.A.N.A was up to something the computer couldn't comprehend and if that was the case then they needed to stop it. Jeremie called everyone in.

"What is that?"

"I don't truly know. The supercomputer has only been able to identify it as an expansion of data that internally self-deletes and repairs itself in chaos."

"Can't data be created?" Yumi questioned.

"Yes but not like this. It's like typing and holding the delete button at nearly the same time. No progress should be made. I don't know what happens if this expansion continues but it can't be good. I think X.A.N.A has something to do with this."

"Then what are we waiting for," Odd happily declared. "Let's go."

After running through the forest they group made it to factory and headed for the scanner room with Jeremie in the computer room. In the Desert Sector a red skeleton virtualized in the air.

"Let's see, this part goes here and that part goes there." Syrin connected some wires in the backup generator outside. With the laser arrow damage still present she couldn't jump start the machine so she would have to do it manually. However the little program soon found herself entangled in a mess of wires.

"Well this is going to be….."

"Syrin. What are you doing?"

This time it was her sister.

"Erm….. fixing things."

"Is that so?"'  
"Yes….."

"So then why aren't you moving?"

"Well there are a lot of things to go over when you're rewiring a blasted backup generator."

"I thought that you had this under control."

"Well I do sis." A quiver in her voice sounded like she was hurt from her sister's tone.

"Then get to it. Dad is counting on you since he can't do it himself at this time."

"Humbug, I'll get it done."

"Hurry as well. Your teleportation trick has caught the attention of those we despise. For now I am on my own mission for father."

"Liftoff!" The engines of the Skid roared lifting the ship skyward. (Your probably wondering why they're just now leaving. Well Odd suggested that before they leave that they should rename the new Skid since the first one was destroyed back in the Ice Replika by the Kolossus. First suggested name was Shirley followed by Tom, Earnest and a few other unfitting names which brought them back to Skid.)

"All systems checking normal, no bug fluxuations, laser generators online, here we go." The Skid descended into the vast liquid below Sector Five.

"I'm sending the coordinates now; they're being entered into the Skid navigation system."

"Coordinates received, proceeding to hub."

You know I am wondering, why am I the one Skid upside down. Just looking at a lot of blue and black sea really questions if where sinking or not."

"Don't worry William you're firmly attached to the Skid. Nothing is going to happen to you. Not this time. Hyper aspiration in three seconds. (_Insert hyper aspiration slurping sound here)_

"HAHA!" Syrin exclaimed triumphantly putting two wires together. The low electric hum of the backup generator started powering up. The alarm began to go off.

"Whoops gotta turn that off." A quick surge of energy resolved the problem.

"On to the main generator!" And off she went skipping like a little girl scout.

On Lyoko Maica was riding a Manta into Sector 5 heading to the edge of Carthage to retrieve some source codes.

"Jeremie we've exited the hub and are approaching the coordinates."

"I copy that. Wait hang on a second. The holo-web is picking up a monster nearby. It's smaller than the others."

"I can't anything." Odd looked around.

"The radar is picking up its signature. It's below us. William can you see it?"

The boy looked out into the digital water and spotted a small fish swimming up too him. It looked like a piranha of some sort. It had no eyes, two fins on its side and a laser in its mouth. (Check my deviantart account for the full description. My name is TheDominator25). The small monster shot at William's Nav Skid, the laser hitting the shield harmlessly before turning and swimming away right in front of them.

"Two Kongres are heading straight for you. They came from the source of the coordinates."

"Nav Skids away."

The little reactors came to life as the five of them prepared for battle. Across the water two hungry Kongres (yes the two from before) swam swiftly to destroy their enemy. The Piranha regrouped with the other three and waited for their time to strike.

"Things are now in optimum position. Maica has your trip to Sector 5 been successful?"

"Yes father, the codes are in my possession and I now have the ability to summon monsters for myself."

"Proceed to a sector of your choosing and activate a tower for our uses."

"Yes father."

"Syrin are you finished? Syrin?"

"You are such a big, cute spider but you're dead." Poking the robot arachnid with a stick the little girl was off on a tangent again.

"Syrin?!"

"Huh… yet?"

"Are you done yet?"

"A…Almost. Why are there giant spiders bearing your symbol?"

"They are of use to us once the facility is repaired. Continue repairs and once finished synchronize yourself with this supercomputer gaining the power to modify the terrain to a more suitable and challenging course."  
"Mhmm. Maica said I was going to have visitors."

"It is still a possibility that you may until your sister does her part."

"These Kongres are proving to be a pain." Ulrich complained as another laser shot flew over his canopy. The Kongre behind him was keeping in close range trying to blow him out of the water but then exploded by a torpedo.

"C'mon now Ulrich your way better than this." Odd laughed as he pulled alongside his pal.

Somewhere else in the water the other Kongre was fleeing for its life from its former master, William. Since he was controlled by X.A.N.A he gained information about the monsters weaknesses. He easily maneuvered behind it for a successful shot as the monster was no more.

"All clear Jeremie. Nav Skids in."

The four ships joined back together with Aelita and went onto the coordinates.

"Whoa, you guys seeing what I'm seeing?"

"If we aren't then we must be blind to miss that."

Before them floated the aberration that Syrin created. A red swirling vortex of corrupted data swirling into the center.

"Good now just stay there while the supercomputer analyzes it and… Argh are you serious?!"

"What now?"

"A tower in the Ice Sector has been activated."

"What, why now?"

"X.A.N.A's playing two sides of the same game."

The Amazon had grown quiet as a large structure stood fortified by sharp rocks and surrounded by a deep chasm. Syrin's castle was finished. As the little girl looked from inside the facility she merely sighed before going back to poking dead spiders with sticks.

**A/N: Enjoy it so far? I hope so because this battle is far from over. Please review.**


End file.
